


El camino de las leyendas

by Mare_Infinitum



Series: El camino de las leyendas [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Aventura - Freeform, Combates, Drama, Dynamax, F/F, Pokemon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 65,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Una derrotada y deprimida Roxy vive sus días en casa hasta que la energía de Gloria y la desaparición de Morpeko la despiertan de su ensueño. Pero buscando a su compañera de viaje, campeona y líder de gimnasio destaparán una conspiración sobre la Negra Noche que sólo una persona consiguió predecir... Y que murió años atrás.
Relationships: Gloria/Marnie
Series: El camino de las leyendas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578034
Kudos: 7





	1. Derrota

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic conserva los nombres en la versión española excepto en el caso de Roxy, para quien tengo preparado algo especial con sus nombres.

Había perdido. En el momento decisivo de su vida lo había dado todo y no había sido suficiente. Un duelo épico que quedaría opacado por lo que sabía que sería la coronación de una nueva campeona.

La sensación era agridulce. La energía, la adrenalina recorriendo por todo su cuerpo al oír el rugido de los fans, los fans de ambas, en plena batalla; las intensas conexiones que podía percibir entre ella y sus Pokémon; la tensión de los movimientos finales con las formas Dynamax; el fuego en sus miradas. Todo lo sentía en su corazón como si hubiera sido el mejor combate de su vida, pero lo había perdido. Sólo pudo dedicarle unas palabras a Gloria antes de marcharse saludando a sus fans con su habitual cara de póquer, ocultando la pena y la rabia hacia sí misma.

En cuanto el rugido del estadio quedó atrás y llegó a la antesala, Roxy supo dos cosas: Gloria iba a ser la campeona, y ella la próxima líder de gimnasio de Pueblo Crampón. Creía en su hermano Nerio y le animaría hasta que no pudiera más, pero sabía que su desventaja con el Dynamax le dejarían fuera de la lucha por la final, y eso significaba que también renunciaría a su puesto de líder de gimnasio.

—Hermanita —le llamó Nerio. Ella le miró un instante, olvidándose del futuro inmediato, y se acercó con parsimonia para abrazarle. Los nervios desaparecieron y dejaron un hueco que la llenó de lágrimas—. Has sido la caña ahí fuera. Tendrás más oportunidades.

Roxy no necesitó nada más. El confort de su hermano y la escasa liberación de emociones eran su remedio habitual para recuperarse. Muchas personas le seguían preguntando cómo no era capaz de exteriorizar tal cantidad de sentimientos que siempre llevaba encima. Ella nunca sabía responder a eso.

—Cómo no ganes, te doy de leches hasta en tu Tarjeta de Liga —le amenazó, aunque ambos sabían que no era en serio.

—Eso está hecho.

Al final, sus predicciones se hicieron realidad. Nerio perdió, y todo el apoyo de Roxy recayó en Gloria, en especial después de detener a Eternatus y a Rose y los suyos. Antes de la final, cuando ya se había recuperado de su derrota, le dijo a su hermano:

—De acuerdo, me quedo de líder de Gimnasio. Pero que sepas que no me voy a limitar a quedarme en casita a esperar entrenadores porque a mi hermanito le interesa más componer.

—Cuando te vayas a pulular por ahí, me avisas y te vigilo el tinglado —dijo, sonriendo de esa forma siniestra (nunca mejor dicho).

No consideraba que ser líder fuera poca cosa, Nerio lo había demostrado con toda la preparación que necesitó cuando empezó, pero podía llegar a ser tedioso. Su hermano se había cansado porque le quitaba tiempo para su música, y probablemente a ella le quitaría tiempo para explorar Galar o competir en otras ligas. Mantener un Gimnasio podría forzarla a renunciar a todo eso a la larga. Ella aspiraba a más.

Cuando vio a Gloria irse de vuelta a su casa, volando en un Corviknight, Roxy tuvo una sensación de desazón. ¿Qué haría la nueva campeona? ¿Sentarse y matar el rato con una legión de Pokémon superfuertes? ¿Darle toquecitos a la cabeza de Eternatus antes de volver a meterle en su Pokéball? Era un poco ridículo pensar que una chica de su misma edad ahora era la más fuerte de su región y probablemente no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Ella tampoco tenía claro qué habría hecho.

Por otro lado, era mucha distancia la que se cubría entre Pueblo Crampón y Pueblo Yarda. Y su maldita costumbre de ser fuerte y de mostrar sólo lo que debía mostrar, unas habilidades que le habían convertido en quién era dentro y fuera de Crampón, le habían impedido decirle muchas cosas a Gloria. Apenas una despedida. Había vivido tantas cosas y sentido tanto, y simplemente ya se había acabado. Sólo podía esperar que la campeona deseara revanchas y exhibiciones.

Sonrió un poco cuando se encontró en su casa destartalada y descuidada, llena de pintadas al estilo del Team Yell (diseñadas por su hermano) y banderas. Sonrió porque pensó que le haría ilusión enseñarle a Gloria todo aquello. Luego enrojeció, porque era la primera vez que había pensado en atreverse a mostrarle a nadie en quien confiara muchísimo el lugar donde vivía.

—¿Qué le va a importar a Gloria una casa cualquiera del pueblo más descuidado de Galar? —se dijo. Morpeko soltó un chillido contento como toda respuesta. Roxy miró a su primera compañera de viaje—. A ti también te cae bien, ¿eh? No te preocupes, ya la veremos por ahí.

Y mientras ella se hundía en la melancolía por su viaje y controlaba al Team Yell para que no volvieran a cerrar el pueblo a cal y canto (esta vez por puro el placer de tocar las narices), vio las noticias de los Pokémon aleatoriamente dynamaximizados. Cuando vio que el primer caso ocurrió en el gimnasio donde Nerio estaba celebrando un combate de exhibición se asustó pero… en fin, era su hermano, sabía espabilarse.

—Roxy, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Cerramos la ciudad para que un Meowth gigante no nos aplaste? —preguntó uno de sus fans, que miraban la tele comunitaria que había cerca del gimnasio.

—Ni hablar —descartó, cruzándose de brazos—. Entre todos deberíamos poder acabar con toda amenaza si se diera la ocasión.

—¡Qué confianza! ¡Pues te apoyaremos!

—Además, aquí nunca ha habido estadio, es lógico pensar que no nos pasará nada —añadió, ignorando el cumplido. Los del Team Yell podían ser un poco cargantes a veces, aunque fueran de buena pasta (muy en el fondo).

Las noticias destacaban siempre el papel de la campeona salvando el día junto a los líderes y a Nerio. No podía negar la ligera envidia que sentía, pero no podía dejarlo todo sin atender para ser una heroína. Procuró por todos los medios no mostrárselo a su hermano cuando volvió, pero él conocía a su hermana demasiado bien.

—Ha sido un marrón tener que lidiar con todo esto —le dijo, sin criticarla directamente—. Ni es un paseo, ni un combate divertido. Gloria tenía cara cansada.

—Ya.

—¿Y esos dos ricachones escalofriantes y repelentes? Ugh, podría componer canciones sobre la manía que les tengo. Que les parta un rayo de Toxtricity.

Después de viajar constantemente y luchar día sí y día también, lo menos que podía esperarse era que los Aspirantes estuvieran agotados. Sin embargo, Roxy no lo había tenido en cuenta. Ella estaba demasiado fuera de su habitual mentalidad lógica y calculada últimamente como para haber tomado aquello en consideración.

Pese a que el descanso también le estaba viniendo bien a ella, cada día que pasaba la hacía sentir que perdía más el tiempo y que se había quedado sin propósito. Tenía que hacer algo pero no era capaz de pensar en qué. ¿Entrenar? ¿Seguir viajando y dejar el Gimnasio? ¿Esperar un milagro? No había una Liga que perseguir.

Su baja actividad y sus ánimos repercutieron en su entorno. El Team Yell estaba preocupado por ella, la respetaban igual que a su hermano, pero había oído que algunos buscaban una tercera persona a la que ayudar a convertir en campeona si algo no cambiaba. Nerio sabía que no podía hacer nada para quitarle algo de la cabeza cuando Roxy se ponía tozuda con algo, así que poco más que preguntar podía hacer. Y Morpeko tenía tantos cambios de humor por hambre que le parecía increíble que la casa no se hubiera convertido en un queso gruyere (y Morpeko en un Wooloo a lo ancho).

Hasta que un día ocurrió.

Se despertó una mañana más y no había ruidos extraños de Pokémon enfadado. Nerio no estaba tampoco, aunque seguro que se había ido a componer en algún edificio abandonado del pueblo, o a ensayar con la banda. La habitual presencia del Team Yell también era intrigantemente escasa.

—¿Morpeko?

Sin respuesta. Roxy miró por todos lados, con calma. A su amiga le gustaba jugar al escondite de vez en cuando. Se puso más nerviosa cuando ninguno de los lugares habituales estaba ocupada por la bola de pelo tricolor.

—¡Morpeko! —la llamó.

Pasos como terremotos se agolparon en las escaleras y el pasillo y unos manotazos llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Roxy! —la llamó una voz ronca y profunda.

—¿Qué os dije de venir a buscarme a mi casa? —soltó, sin pensar en quién podría ser. Estaba distraída.

—¡No, no, es una urgencia! —habló una mujer. La reconoció de inmediato. La cosa era seria—. ¡Tu Morpeko acaba de huir de Pueblo Crampón!

Roxy se olvidó de todo y abrió la puerta de su casa. Sus colegas de más confianza además de Nerio, Masías y Jazz Loza, estaban allí sudando, aguantándose con la pared y con desgarrones en su ropa oscura. No eran del Team Yell, pero les confiaría todo el pueblo.

—¿Qué demonios os ha pasado? ¡¿Y qué es eso de que Morpeko ha huido?!


	2. Pide ayuda

El Team Yell se volcó por completo a buscar a Morpeko sin dudarlo, pese a las recientes críticas. Como Roxy ya se esperaba, no la encontraron. Si quería esconderse, lo haría bien. Y si los hermanos Loza decían que había huido, en Crampón no la encontrarían.

Nerio y Roxy pidieron explicaciones a los Loza.

—Intentamos detenerle, pero nos atacó de muy mal humor —empezó Masías.

—Estaba en su forma oscura —añadió Jazz.

—Le dimos de comer, pero no recuperó su forma amistosa.

—Intentamos tomarla en brazos, pero… —Y se señalaron los rasgones.

—No os preocupéis, lo habéis intentado —les consoló Roxy, aunque ni a ella le valía.

—¡Seguiremos buscando!

Los hermanos se fueron a toda prisa, seguramente pasando por su casa a cambiarse la ropa. O quizás ahora les gustaría más, quién podría decirlo de dos hermanos que se habían pasado toda su vida rapándose diferentes partes de su cabeza y coloreándolas de negro, rojo y violeta.

Nerio se frotó la mejilla derecha, suspirando. Roxy sabía interpretar esa señal.

—¿En qué piensas? Suéltalo.

—En tu estado.

—Crees que es por mi culpa —respondió inmediatamente, endureciendo su mirada—. No puede ser que se haya ido sólo porque me tomo un descanso.

—Eso no se lo traga ni el tato —replicó su hermano—. ¿Tú te has visto? Parece que tengas un Snorlax aplastando tu espalda todo el tiempo y no hagas nada para quitarte de debajo. Apenas me respondes cuando te pregunto qué tal tu día.

—Eres peor que un escupitajo —le replicó enfadada.

Nerio se rio con desgana y se fue murmurando un «pues espabílate para saber qué te pasa tú solita».

Roxy ignoró sus murmullos y maldijo intranquila por su cuenta. ¿En qué estaba pensando Morpeko para irse por su cuenta? Quizás no estaba en sus cabales, incapaz de aplacar su hambre, ya que había pasado unos días duros. ¿Y qué quería decir Nerio con el aspecto que tenía? Pues claro que estaba afectada por la derrota, pero estaba recuperando fuerzas para enfrentarse de nuevo a ello. No había torneos a la vista, pero seguro que pronto aparecerían nuevos entrenadores con ganas de echarle el guante a la medalla de Crampón.

Luego pensó en que hacía días que no dejaba campar a sus anchas a sus Pokémon, además de Morpeko, y se sintió mal. Pensándolo bien, apenas había visto la luz del sol desde que había vuelto. Quizás necesitaba tomar un poco el aire.

Sólo el hecho de salir de casa y ver cómo el Team Yell seguía inmerso en encontrar a Morpeko aun cuando sabían que no estaba allí hizo que se sintiera inútil, y no le gustó para nada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí parada? ¿Desde cuándo ella se comportaba de esa forma? Hacía años que no actuaba de una forma tan… pasiva, tan fácil de empujar a un lado, tan fácil de provocar.

Se encaminó hacia el escenario que construyeron especialmente para los combates del Gimnasio. Pensó que Nerio estaría allí componiendo algo sobre cómo su hermana le había llamado «escupitajo» con total descaro. Efectivamente, allí estaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya? —preguntó él inmediatamente.

—Explícate. ¿Qué has querido decir antes?

Nerio sonrió y bajó del escenario, acercándose a ella crujiendo los dedos, preparado para una posible pelea de hermanos.

—Ya me gusta más esa actitud.

—No me agotes la paciencia, tío.

—¿No lo ves? Esta Roxy de los últimos días no eres tú. La Roxy que yo conozco es la que nos mira al Team Yell y a mí con los brazos cruzados y resultaría suficiente para ponernos a todos en fila para recibir un bofetón de educación y disciplina si lo quisiera —dijo, encarándose a ella, apuntándola con un dedo en su pecho—. Mi hermanita Roxy es la que me lanzó la puya hace cuatro días de «yo aspiro a más que un Gimnasio» y me impidió retirarme y quitarme el muerto de encima. Mi Roxy tiene ese corazón blandito detrás de esa mirada inescrutable, y no un pozo sin fondo que ni siquiera sabe dónde está. ¿Acaso has olvidado quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

—Muy poético, capullo —replicó, algo incómoda. Nerio soltó un bufido burlón, sabiendo que sus palabras la habían conmovido—, pero no me dices nada que no sepa.

—Pregúntate qué es lo que quieres. Yo ya lo sé, pero parece que a ti se te escapa —dijo, más relajado. Roxy bajó la mirada, dudando—. Largo. Vete a buscar a tu colega del alma —le ordenó, prácticamente, con una sonrisa triunfal muy tétrica—. Y te aconsejaría que lo hicieras en buena compañía. Pide ayuda.

Nerio mostró deliberadamente el contacto de Gloria en su Smartphone (sin Rotom incorporado) como si se abanicara con el aparato mientras se iba caminando hacia sus compañeros de la banda. Roxy no sabía si estrangularlo o qué hacer con ese hombre.

Volvió a casa con prisa, nervios y bastante indecisión. Sabía que iba a agarrar su mochila, a su fiable equipo Pokémon y a largarse de Crampón hasta que encontrara a Morpeko, pero tenía dudas sobre si llamar a Gloria. Seguro que estaba en su descanso de tanto vagabundear por Galar y luchar contra bichos inmensos. Además, no sabía cómo podía mirar a la nueva campeona, después de decirle que ella y su hermano eran unos perdedores. Larga vida al autosabotaje.

—Maldita sea, te has vuelto una cobarde —se recriminó, mientras tecleó la pura y llana verdad en su Smartphone: que Morpeko había huido e iba a salir a encontrarle, y que necesitaba que la ayudaran. Pensó que le diría algo como «¿no te ayuda el Team Yell?», que sonaba lógico, pero en su lugar le contestó que la esperaba en la entrada de ciudad Artejo—. Aquí al ladito. ¿Qué debe de hacer por aquí?

Su mente le dio un fugaz pensamiento bastante inverosímil que la motivó a salir más deprisa de su casa, pero lo descartó casi al instante.

Corrió a través de la singular calle de Pueblo Crampón intentando evadir al Team Yell, pero le resultó imposible. A medio camino el sector más abnegado y absorbido por su fanatismo ya estaba disculpándose por no haber encontrado a Morpeko o esperando alguna orden de ella, así que se giró para dejar las cosas claras:

—Si ni yo sé dónde puede haber ido Morpeko —mintió, pues tenía algunas pistas—, no me imagino a vosotros intentando traerla de vuelta a casa. No os quiero ver haciendo el panoli e incordiando a toda la región por MI Pokémon. Esto es un asunto personal. Lo mejor que podéis hacer es asistir a Nerio en caso de que algún entrenador quiera hacerse con nuestra medalla. —En vista de que había caras de dudas e insistencia, añadió—: Pero no os preocupéis, lo sabréis todo en cuanto vuelva. Sois un magnífico apoyo, ya lo sabéis.

—¡Te echaremos de menos!

—¡Vuelve pronto!

—¡Eres la mejor!

Ella se limitó a saludar con la mano mientras se dirigía a la persiana abierta. Las luces de neón del pueblo resultaban mucho más agradables después de aquel momentazo. De verdad que se sentía con ánimos renovados.

Y es que aunque a Roxy le pareció que aquellas palabras eran las que se decían a todos los fans, ella lo había dicho con el corazón. Se consideraba muy afortunada de tener a todo un pueblo dispuesto a apoyarla en lo que fuera. A Gloria y a Paul les miraron de reojo por ser recomendados por excampeón Lionel, y recordaba las críticas a sus espaldas, además de que eran unos desconocidos. De la mayoría de Aspirantes no se oyó hablar prácticamente en todo el torneo. En cambio, ella era prácticamente anunciada en alfombra negra, lila, llena de pinchos y gritos cada vez que se presentaba en un gimnasio. Todo un lujo. Y, aunque en el Team Yell no eran todos así de entregados (pues se esperaba de Roxy fuerza y que demostrara constantemente que era una persona a la que respetar, algo vital en Pueblo Crampón), sabía que se podía contar con ellos si era necesario.

Cuando por fin cruzó la persiana y se encontró con la escarpada ruta que conducía a las afueras de ciudad Artejo miró atrás. Su Morpeko y ella se habían conocido allí, en Pueblo Crampón, sobreviviendo en las calles. Pero su hábitat natural estaba al otro lado del túnel, lejos de la oscuridad de su pueblo. Allí es donde tendría que dirigirse.

—No te encantes —se dijo.

Se palpó la Ocaso Ball vacía de Morpeko en el lateral de su mochila por un segundo y luego se dirigió a uno de los Corviknight que Galar tenía de taxis aéreos. Con solo pronunciar el nombre de la ciudad de destino, el pájaro arrancó al vuelo, sobrevolando las colinas y el túnel que separaba Crampón de Artejo. El mal tiempo parecía estar lejos a pesar de que estaban casi en invierno. Las nieves de la ruta nueve seguían sin tocar su pueblo y, pese al frío que hacía en el aire, la carretera hacia ciudad Artejo era un lugar particularmente templado.

La enorme ciudad-castillo apareció enseguida en el horizonte. Era imposible no verla, con los muros de contención del Área Salvaje y esas alas extrañas en la torre más alta del castillo. Corviknight empezó a descender suavemente, inclinándose al lateral sur del puente de acceso. Roxy buscó enseguida la figura recatada de Gloria, recordando que la boina era su prenda más destacable. En realidad, no fue necesario. La nueva campeona la saludaba con una mano bien alzada desde el acceso al puente. Y conforme el pájaro gigante se fue acercando al punto de aterrizaje, Roxy vio que estaba sonriendo de esa forma que parecía que tuviera delante un sol de media mañana que calentaba el cuerpo sin hacer pasar calor.

¿Cómo su cerebro había podido articular semejante descripción?

—¡Oi, compañera! —la saludó, una vez más.

—Sí, creo que he tenido suficientes saludos por el resto de la semana —dijo, con cierta diversión en su tono—. ¿No se te cansa el brazo?

—Eh, si quieres que te mate con la mirada, sólo dímelo… —Roxy no respondió a los morritos de Gloria, pero ella rápidamente cambió de tema. Así era ella—. ¿Así que Morpeko se ha ido a dar un paseíllo por su cuenta?

—Sí, tengo cierta idea de hacia dónde se puede haber ido. Podría haber ido sola, pero…

—¡No tienes que dar explicaciones! —la cortó Gloria. Roxy contuvo el impulso de taparse las orejas—. De hecho, es raro que hables tanto… Lo que quería decir es que ¡haces bien de contar con una amiga!

—Rival —puntualizó.

—Eso también. No puedo decir que entienda por lo que estás pasando, pero un cambio de energías te irá bien para este viaje.

Ahí estaba: el fuego en la mirada de Gloria, una firmeza muy distinta a la que la propia Roxy tenía. La campeona estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera, lanzada, sin parecer todo lo seria que ella misma era. Eso la había llevado hasta donde estaba ahora.

Y, de repente, su rostro cambió. Se giró con una risita a mirarse la espalda (si es que eso era posible). Roxy se fijó en la mochila de Gloria, que se movía de forma rara por su cuenta. Entonces, después de un «¡estate quieto!» susurrado, un Pokémon salió de ella y se posó encima de la boina de Gloria.

—Bueno, no me ha dejado sorprenderte —se quejó con una sonrisa de lado a lado—. ¡Te presento a Sobble!

Si Roxy tuviera un SmartRotom, éste sabría exactamente que ese era el momento ideal de echarle una foto a Gloria. Sobble se inclinaba hacia la frente de la joven con curiosidad, mientras ella le sonreía como si fuera todo lo que había aprendido a hacer en toda su vida. Roxy era incapaz: el cien por cien de Gloria siempre estaba allí y le llegaba al alma. No había conocido a nadie como ella. No le extrañaba que hubiera sentido la nostalgia al final de la Liga.

Por supuesto, no hacía falta que ella lo supiera, y si a Roxy se le daba bien algo era mantener el tipo.

—¿No tenías ya un Cinderace?

—Lionel me dijo ayer que este pequeñuelo necesitaba alguien que le cuidara, y me lo dio —contestó, tomando a Sobble entre sus brazos. Roxy permaneció en su silencio serio habitual, lo que dio pie a Gloria a dar un porqué—: Roy y Lionel han querido echar un combate amistoso para los fans y me invitaron a ver. Ha estado bien descansar en las gradas, para variar.

Cómo era capaz de no caer desfallecida era un misterio para Roxy. Gloria siempre estaba haciendo algo, y se acababa de atrever a llamarlo «descanso». Aunque tampoco sabía cuantos días llevaba en la ciudad.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó.

Roxy por fin aterrizó.

—La ruta siete. Suele haber grupos de Morpeko por allí.

—Pues vamos allá. A patita, que queda cerca.

Gloria empezó a andar sin ella prácticamente. Roxy no podía dejar de sorprenderse por el cambio radical que provocaba la presencia de la campeona. De un día horrible a un día en el que todo se podía solucionar.

«Sí», se dijo, animada, «todo se va a arreglar».


	3. Estrella sin deseo

Incluso en su hábitat natural, los Morpeko eran particularmente difíciles de encontrar. Roxy fue con esa mentalidad cuando cruzaron el puente (mientras Gloria admiraba las vistas del final del Área Salvaje) y se adentraron en las colinas cubiertas de hierba.

Y sí, lo que fue encontrar a congéneres de su compañera, pues no mucho. En su lugar, un montón de entrenadores se medían con reclutas del Team Yell.

—Vaya, como que está algo superpoblado.

—¡Les dije que se quedaran en el pueblo! —renegó Roxy. Se acercó al primero de los reclutas y, después de la obvia sorpresa de verla allí, les dijo—: ¡¿Se os ha ido la perola?! ¡¡Ni Arceus encontraría un solo Pokémon con tanto combate!!

—¡Lo sentimos! —se disculpó uno.

—Empezamos buscando, pero los entrenadores empezaron a desafiarnos, y…

Roxy renegó a buena voz, deteniendo ella solita casi todos los combates que se estaban llevando a cabo. Los presentes tardaron un buen rato en darse cuenta de que la persona que acompañaba a la líder del Team Yell era la nueva campeona de Galar. Los combates cesaron de golpe. Algunos buscaron combatir contra ella y otros (especialmente los más jóvenes del Team Yell) querían un autógrafo. Roxy se puso una mano en la cara.

—Ya os daré yo los autógrafos. ¿Podéis largaros ya? —les pidió, bastante irritada.

Los pobres del Team Yell bajaron la cabeza y volvieron a paso reposado hacia Crampón.

—Lo siento, no estoy aquí para combatir —explicó Gloria, sin reparo ni apuro—. Roxy ha perdido a su Pokémon y le estamos buscando. Es mejor no armar follón.

Los entrenadores quedaron decepcionados… y empezaron a combatir entre ellos, ignorando completamente la necesidad de Roxy. Ésta suspiró y empezó a caminar para rodear una de las colinas.

—Qué majos los del Team Yell, ayudándote a buscar a Morpeko.

—Son el mejor apoyo que tengo además de mi hermano —dijo, mirando al frente, con cierto brillo en los ojos. Gloria sonrió—. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Son buena gente, pero siempre se pasan de rosca pensando que me hacen algún bien.

—Como cerrar Pueblo Crampón para que ganaras.

—Sí. —Y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Qué dulce, tía! Ojalá tuviera un club de fans tan dedicado.

Roxy no contestó a eso. «Dulce» era una forma curiosa de identificar a un habitante de Pueblo Crampón, en especial si se trataba de una banda de gamberros. Pero sí, supuso que para el resto de Galar sería uno de los adjetivos adecuados.

Quizás debería hacer algo más para que se calmaran.

—Tenemos que hacernos una foto —le dijo, girándose hacia Gloria—. Quiero que esos pesaos vean que voy con la campeona de Galar para que no salgan a hacer el tonto de nuevo.

—¡¡CLARO!!

—Pero no grites, joder, que me dejas sorda. No hay para tanto.

—Uy, perdón. Es que es muy bonito de tu parte.

—Anda, toma mi móvil, haz tú la foto —bufó.

Gloria encendió la cámara, lo puso todo lo lejos de ambas que pudo estirando su brazo y tomó la foto sin esperar mucho a que Roxy se colocara bien. La foto que salió fue bastante graciosa: Gloria parecía que se estuviera riendo de un chiste graciosísimo y Roxy estaba ligeramente escondida, excepto por su cara de póquer habitual y su mano, que hacía el símbolo de la victoria.

—¡Es genial!

—Casi no me has dado tiempo —se quejó ella. Luego bajó mucho su volumen—. Podría haber intentado sonreír…

—Bah, ¡las mejores fotos salen improvisando! Aunque es genial que intentes sonreír para ellos.

Roxy no contestó. Era tímida para las fotos, pero otra cosa muy distinta era la vergüenza que recordaba haber sentido cuando Gloria la pilló intentando entrenar una sonrisa que reflejara de verdad sus sentimientos hacia sus fans. No estaba preparada para hablar de ello, pero Gloria soltaba bombas sin pensárselo, como si no fuera nada importante.

—Voy a enviarla —dijo, concentrándose en la foto de nuevo—. Estoy… con… la campeona… Dejad… de tocar… los huevos… a los pobres… Pokémon salvajes… Y ya está.

Gloria se tronchó de la risa mientras ella recitaba y Roxy no pudo evitar contagiarse un poquillo de la risa tonta.

—Anda, vamos. Tenemos mucho que recorrer.

Sin embargo, se podrían haber tirado todo el día gastando bromas o jugando con Sobble (que despertó de una buena siestecita poco después de la foto) y nada hubiera pasado. Roxy buscaba en cada rincón que diera protección posible, subía por las colinas oteando el horizonte, en especial hacia las montañas de la ruta 8, y hasta pidió a sus otros compañeros de viaje que la ayudaran a buscar. Nada de nada.

Empezaba a amenazar noche invernal cuando montaron su campamento en la base de una colina, un lugar cubierto de hierba, con algunas rocas, libre de viento.

—Jo, nos hemos tirado todo el día y nada —se quejó Gloria, mientras le decía a su Cinderace que prendiera un pequeño fuego.

—Bueno, no esperaba encontrarla así, por las buenas —repuso Roxy, paciente, sentándose en el suelo—. Si Morpeko quiere esconderse, nadie la encontrará. Aún conserva su instinto de cuando vivía en la calle.

—Oh, no sabía que fuera un Pokémon callejero… Pensaba que la habías capturado por aquí.

—Es una larga historia.

Cuando a Roxy se le iba un poco la lengua sobre cosas de las que no tenía ganas de hablar, siempre soltaba esa frase. Normalmente en Crampón se lo respetaban. Además, su cara de póquer podría transformarse rápidamente en una de iracunda si insistían.

Sin embargo, Gloria estaba hecha de otra pasta.

—¿Y cómo la capturaste?

Roxy la miró por encima de las llamas, por un segundo, evaluando si estrangularla o achicharrarle la cabeza en la fogata.

—Nos salvamos mutuamente en mi pueblo.

—¿Y esa es toda la historia? Jo, qué aburrido.

Roxy bufó, mientras preparaba la comida para sus Pokémon. Para Scrafty había preparado bollos vegetales más digestivos. Estaba teniendo dolores de estómago.

—¿Por qué crees que se ha escapado? —preguntó Gloria, mientras dejaba a un Sobble dormidito enroscado delante del fuego.

—No lo sé —confesó Roxy, después de dudar un instante. No tenía ganas de hablar de ello, pero Gloria era muy insistente.

—Es difícil ayudarte, ¿eh? —refunfuñó—. Bueno, cuando lo sepas, me lo dices.

Cenaron en silencio. Roxy miraba lejos del fuego, a las estrellas. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Morpeko, y qué haría cuando la encontrara. ¿Regañarla? ¿Abrazarla? ¿Pegarle gritos hasta que se quedara sorda? Además, no entendía por qué se había marchado. ¿Se habría descontrolado su modo hambriento? Prácticamente no había salido de él durante sus últimos días en Crampón. Con frecuencia la mejor opción era devolverla a su Ball.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido mi cena? —preguntó Gloria, que hacía estiramientos de pereza para que le entrar sueño.

—¡Oh! —No podía decir que había estado embobada todo el tiempo mientras comía—. Ha estado bien.

—¿Me cocinarás algo un día de estos?

—Claro. Soy la que se encarga de la comida en mi casa, seguro que te gusta.

—¡¡Ya lo estoy saboreando!!

—Que no grites, que tu Sobble ya duerme…

«Exasperante» era un buen adjetivo para Gloria. Se preguntaba si en algún momento bajaba el ritmo o si simplemente se ponía en pausa como un videojuego para dormir y al día siguiente estaba tal cual. Pronto lo descubriría.

—Mañana registraremos la siguiente ruta todo lo que podamos. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, va a ser un día largo. Buenas noches.

A lo que se refiere a despedidas y «hasta luegos», Roxy no era muy hábil, así que decidió despacharse rápido hacia su tienda, antes de que Gloria pudiera responder. Dejó que sus Pokémon durmieran al lado del fuego, porque normalmente no podía dejarlos sueltos por su casa. Serían una buena alerta por si pasaba algo durante la noche.

No soñó nada. Sólo se despertó la mañana siguiente por la nueva luz solar. Le fastidiaba no poder soñar en algo, aunque no fuera bueno. Los sueños podían darle pistas sobre Morpeko.

Sacó su cabeza por la abertura de su tienda, espiando en el exterior. Había silencio, y del fuego ya solo quedaban los rescoldos. Sus Pokémon la saludaron. La tienda de Gloria seguía cerrada.

Salió intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible para alejarse un poco del campamento. Sus necesidades vitales no tenían que ser objeto de las desmesuradas exclamaciones de nadie.

Cuando volvió, ya en paz con su cuerpo, se sentó a comer algo delante de los rescoldos, y dejó que su mirada vagara entre las piedras y las cenizas que conformaban los restos de la fogata. Frunció el ceño cuando se fijó en una de las piedras, que estaba bastante agujereada, y obviamente ennegrecida por el fuego.

—Qué extraño…

—¿Qué es extraño?

—¡Ah!

Roxy soltó la piedra del susto, pegando un señor bote. La cabeza de Gloria asomaba como un champiñón de su tienda, no revelando nada más más allá de su cuello.

—¡Perdona! ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Esta piedra… —dijo, tomándola de nuevo y enseñándosela. Pero se cortó antes de seguir. Gloria se hundió en su tienda de nuevo y Roxy vio como toda ella se tambaleaba mientras su rival se vestía a toda prisa. Salió con la boina en la mano y la camisa y el jersey algo descolocados—. Eh…

—¿La piedra? —Roxy la sostenía en alto, ensuciándose con las cenizas—. ¡Es una Estrella Deseo!

—Es lo que pensaba pero…

—Sí, tiene un aspecto extraño. Faltan todos los cristales de Eternatus.

—Es como si se hubiera agotado.

—No sabía que se agotaran.

Quizás Nerio le había transmitido alguna dote artística sin querer: a Roxy le pareció una extraña metáfora de lo que le estaba pasando. Esos pasados días se había estado viendo como una Estrella Deseo apagada. Había sido poderosa, fuerte, pero se estaba desvaneciendo. Se estaba quedando sin aquello por lo que había estado motivada tantos años. Al final acabaría por ser arrinconada. ¿Cómo salir de aquella situación?

Después de que Sobble le echara un chorro de agua a la piedra mágica que alguna vez fuera parte de Eternatus, la secó y la guardó en su mochila.

—¿Por qué quedártela? No sirve.

—No he oído nunca que una Estrella Deseo perdiera su energía de esta forma. Nuestros cristales para el fenómeno Dynamax no se agotan. Y, según lo que dijo Rose, Eternatus absorbía su energía de forma ilimitada. Esta, sin embargo, ni siquiera conserva sus cristales, sólo ha quedado la roca.

—Es cierto, es bastante raro… Oh, ¡ya entiendo! Vas a traérsela a Sonia para que la estudie.

—Es posible. No lo he pensado aún.

Aunque Roxy tenía que reconocer que no había caído en las profesoras Pokémon de la región. Ella pensaba guardarse aquella roca de recordatorio. Quizás descubriera algo por su cuenta. ¿Qué podría hacer que se agotara?

Levantaron campamento en cuanto Gloria y su equipo acabaron de desayunar. Sobble se puso con toda la comodidad del mundo en la cabeza de su nueva entrenadora. Roxy, aunque no sabía cómo expresarlo en el vocabulario tan peculiar de Crampón, lo encontraba más que adorable. Gloria era muy atenta con el recién llegado.

—¿No te han dicho nada de la foto? —le dijo, cuando la pilló de lleno mirándola.

—Ah… —dijo, algo ruborizada, recordando la selfie. Sacó el móvil. No lo había mirado hasta entonces. Cuando lo hizo…—. ¡Joder!

—A ver… Hala, te llueven comentarios por todas partes —dijo, como si fuera más curioso que otra cosa—. Eres toda una estrella mediática.

La mayoría eran de colegas de Crampón que admiraban a la extraña pareja y sus más que dispares caras, además de decirle a Roxy que la apoyaban. Algunos rivales que se habían encontrado por el camino también comentaban que querían revanchas y cosas así.

—Suerte que tenía que ser un mensaje de tranquilidad. Maldita sea…

Un comentario de Morris, uno de los líderes de Pueblo Auriga, llamó la atención de Roxy: había visto a Morpeko enrabiada atacar a destajo a otros Pokémon al final de la ruta 7, dirigiéndose al norte, la mañana anterior.

—Está cerca entonces —musitó Roxy, muy seria. Gloria no dijo nada, sólo miró a su amiga/rival con cierta preocupación—. Ya voy a por ti, compañera.


	4. Rastro

La ruta 8 era un antiguo castillo en ruinas, rodeado de murallas, en un terreno escabroso. Estaba lleno de agujeros hechos por Pokémon, sus catacumbas al aire, maleza, muros medio derruidos y montones de escondrijos que hacían de aquella ruta el hogar perfecto para un montón de Pokémon peligrosos, fuertes y también sorprendentes, devolviendo ese sitio a su origen natural. Se había convertido en un laberinto.

Por suerte, había un camino claro.

—Mira todas esas marcas en las paredes.

—¿Combates?

—Probablemente. Pero son rastros de Morpeko.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo he visto muchas veces antes —se limitó a decir.

Las marcas eran muy recientes. Arañazos en la roca, desconchones con quemaduras propias de su ataque Rueda Aural. Algunos hasta parecían mordiscos. No lo parecía, pero Morpeko tenía una dentadura muy resistente.

—Entonces es sencillo, sólo tenemos que seguir ese rastro —dijo Gloria, con un toque de decepción en su voz.

—No te creas que será sencillo pasar por aquí sin más. —Gloria la miró, como si no hubiera nada de lo que preocuparse—. No has entrenado suficiente en esta ruta. Se la conoce como la ruta de los Gladiadores. Los Pokémon aquí no son pacíficos, y rivalizan constantemente. Hay una jerarquía basada en los combates individuales.

—No creo que una Aspirante y la Campeona de Galar tengan nada que temer —dijo con decisión.

—Saca a un Pokémon resistente y deja de presumir, campeona —dijo, con una risita tosca.

Roxy sacó a su Toxicroak, quien estiró bien sus brazos al ver el sitio en el que se encontraban. Gloria optó por su Corviknight. Su forma oscura y peligrosa, además de poder volar, le podría dar ventaja.

Los cuatro caminaron con cautela entre las ruinas. Había algunos entrenadores en los alrededores, paseando con un Pokémon suelto cada uno también. Todos ellos sabían qué podía pasar en ese sitio. Por suerte, el inicio de la ruta era bastante plano y despejado como para no representar un problema. Pocas emboscadas.

Roxy tenía que reconocer que viajar acompañada era mucho más seguro. Se sentía así entrando en ese laberinto con Gloria. Además de los ojos extras, podía confiar en su protección. Recordaba haber pasado por el laberinto de la ruta 8 sola con sus Pokémon y, pese a que se había criado con la presión de la constante batalla o huida, aquel sitio le había provocado escalofríos por tener que estar constantemente en guardia y defenderse de la oscuridad y las emboscadas.

Pasaron por la primera guarida de Falinks, un agujero bastante pequeño, hecho a su medida. Solían ser pasadizos como de un hormiguero de Durant. Gloria caminó tan llanamente, pero Roxy echó una mirada hacia allí. Los Falinks nunca rechazaban un combate, y como ya de por si eran un grupo, vagabundeaban por su territorio chocando de cara con sus contrincantes.

Y lo vio.

—¡Mira! Otra marca. Morpeko se ha medido con un Falinks.

—Ninguno de los dos está, así que tu compañera tiene que haber ganado —dedujo—. ¡Qué fuerte! Estando en desventaja de tipo…

Morpeko era buena defendiéndose de las desventajas si era más rápida, pero aquella ruta estaba lleno de Pokémon de tipo Lucha. No duraría mucho.

¿Qué había empujado a Morpeko a entrar en la ruta de los Gladiadores? ¿Tan frustrada de no poder pelear estaba? ¿Por eso se pasaba todo el tiempo en su modo furioso? ¿Por qué desearía pelearse tanto? Sí, claro que había pensado que la derrota la había frustrado, igual que a ella, pero ¿tanto como para huir?

Sus preguntas y su fijación con Morpeko hicieron que no viera la amenaza que se cernía sobre ella.

—¡Apartad!

Gloria empujó a Roxy contra Toxicroak y entrenadora y Pokémon cayeron derribadas. Gloria tomó el control y ordenó a Corviknight usar su cuerpo de acero para bloquear un fugaz ataque de los cielos. Un Braviary, rodeado de más de sus congéneres, había ascendido desde detrás de la pequeña colina moldeada por los humanos donde había la cueva de Falinks y se había lanzado en picado hacia ellas. Roxy aún estaba desorientada asimilando el peligro cuando Gloria chilló con buen ánimo un contraataque.

—¡Pico Taladro!

Corviknight no era tan rápido como su rival, pero sí más experimentado en su variedad de combates, así que supo perfectamente cómo el Braviary se apartaría, y le dio de lleno igualmente. La pelea pasó a un caótico cuerpo a cuerpo en el que Braviary enseguida vio que tenía las de perder y se retiró con los suyos.

—Vaya, eso ha sido corto… Y sorprendente.

Roxy no dijo nada. Se sentó inmediatamente inferior por ser tan rematadamente despistada. Le acababa de advertir a Gloria que estuviera atenta y ella no había seguido su propio consejo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

—Lo siento… ¿Qué coño he hecho…?

—Bah, ese compa nos ha pillado de sorpresa. ¡Le hemos devuelto la jugada!

Gloria no parecía con ganas de seguir comentando el combate. Roxy tuvo que centrarse y mirar hacia el camino que indicaba hacia dónde Morpeko se había dirigida. El laberinto empezaba a complicarse y a presentar muchos desniveles.

—Vamos.

Roxy vio a venir los dos siguientes combates. Un Solrock solitario bloqueó todo el camino y hasta que Toxicroak no le derrotó usando Finta (con un solo golpe le bastó) no se apartó. Una Puya Nociva por la espalda de un Gurdurr derribó un lateral por una estructura en la que ya había una marca de Morpeko.

Los combates y el rastro les llevaron muy al interior del enorme castillo. Gloria no se acobardaba, pero se notaba que no conocía el lugar bien, y empezaba a mirar a su alrededor algo presionada. Roxy solo seguía el rastro.

—¿No estamos dirigiéndonos hacia un callejón sin salida? Este pasadizo parece un cañón por el que ser emboscado a la de ya.

Roxy iba a contestar una de sus borderías, absorbida por el hecho de encontrarse tan cerca de Morpeko, pero a ambas les distrajo el estruendo de un combate cercano.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¡¡EH!!

Miraron justo al otro lado del cañón: Morris les esperaba allí, les saludaba con energía, con su Stonjourner a su lado como un gigante con cara de muñequito.

—¡¡HOLA, COLEGA!! —saludó Gloria.

—¡Ese de allí es Morpeko! —gritó de vuelta, señalando el combate del que se acababan de percatar las chicas. Ellas, obviamente, no veían nada. Estaban demasiado hundidas en ese cañón—. ¡Esperad, que os subo!

Morris subió a su Stonjourner y éste se deslizó como si esquiara por la empinada ladera y se detuvo con facilidad al lado de Roxy.

—Qué extraño que Morpeko huyera, ¿eh? Creo que necesitaba un desafío. Sube, anda.

Ella le hizo caso y guardó a Toxicroak, aunque Morris no era una persona que le cayera demasiado bien. Gloria se los miró, algo negativamente sorprendida, y dejó que Corviknight le agarrara un brazo y la subiera sin problemas. Podría haberlas subido a las dos volando.

Cuando estuvieron todos arriba, Roxy sintió una punzada en el pecho: Morpeko estaba peleando contra un Lunatone. Estaba llena de heridas y resoplaba de cansancio. Su forma, por eso, seguía siendo la oscura. Quizás creía que aún tenía posibilidades.

—¡Morpeko! —la llamó. El Pokémon no le hizo caso.

—Deja que luche —le recomendó Morris—. Está concentrada. Lleva un buen rato peleando con ese solitario Lunatone.

Roxy cerró los puños, intentando calmarse. Sufría al ver a Morpeko en ese estado y no poder hacer nada. Peor le pareció que Morris hubiera encontrado a su Pokémon primero y no hubiera hecho nada para frenarla.

—Estará bien —le dijo Gloria, a su lado. Para ella sí que se giró, para mirarla un instante. Sonreía con confianza—. Es dura, como su entrenadora.

Roxy asintió, con cierto rubor, y siguió mirando el combate. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que su contrincante también había recibido muchas heridas. Su preocupación por Morpeko le estaba nublando el juicio. De hecho, su propio Pokémon le dio una lección de confianza cuando ejecutó con total perfección una Rueda Aural sobre el Lunatone, que aterrizó de lado contra el suelo con estruendo. El Pokémon salvaje se irguió de nuevo, flotando como si estuviera cojo, y Roxy reconoció un Poder Pasado arrancando rocas del suelo. Morpeko lo esquivó, pero las rocas se dirigían hacia los inesperados espectadores.

—¡A cubierto!

—¡Toxicroak, usa Demolición para partir las rocas! —ordenó Roxy, sacándolo de puro reflejo.

—¡Corviknight, ayuda con Ala de Acero!

Las rocas, fuera del poder de Lunatone, quedaron reducidas a pequeños fragmentos y una nube de polvo de los que se tuvieron que cubrir igualmente con los brazos. Oían a los dos Pokémon seguir con el combate, pero tuvieron que moverse a un lado para no correr el riesgo de caer de vuelta al pasillo hundido. Consiguieron resguardarse detrás de los muros destrozados de una gran habitación.

Inmediatamente vieron algo más que un combate: de uno de los huecos que había dejado el Poder Pasado de Lunatone salía una luz morada, débil, pero presente y persistente.

—Anda, eso de ahí parece una Estrella Deseo —señaló Morris.

—¿Qué hará ahí?

—Bueno, esto fue un castillo, probablemente era de algún entrenador fuerte de entonces. Quizás de la guardia. O quizás era un tesoro.

Pero el combate seguía, y Lunatone llegó a tapar el boquete de nuevo con su propio cuerpo, flotando encima. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba cubriendo y lo usó en su favor.

—Oh, mierda —soltó Roxy.

Ahora tenían delante a un Lunatone tan alto como un estadio de Galar y tan ancho como toda la plataforma en la que se encontraban.


	5. Muchas toneladas lunares

Un Lunatone cinco veces más grande de lo habitual visto de tan cerca inspiraba un cierto temor, definitivamente. Pero Roxy ya estaba acostumbrada a combatir el Dynamax. No dudó un instante a salir de detrás de su espacio protegido y a unirse a Morpeko contra el Pokémon salvaje.

—¡Roxy!

—¡Vamos, ella sola no podrá! ¡Necesita nuestra ayuda!

—¿Cómo demonios ha activado la piedra el Lunatone él solo? —renegó Morris, siguiéndola.

Roxy tuvo el impulso de apartar a Morpeko del combate para hacerse cargo, pero sabía que hacerlo sólo haría que ella se enfadara aún más. Ninguna de las dos rehuía el combate. La humana miró al Pokémon, pero ésta no lo hizo de vuelta. Seguía mirando fijamente a su ahora enorme enemigo.

Morris y Gloria se apuntaron al combate al instante siguiente. Gloria mantuvo a su pájaro en combate y Morris sacó a Barbaracle, para tener ventaja de tipo. Roxy hizo lo mismo sacando a Liepard, dándole un descanso a Toxicroak.

Roxy prácticamente actuó sin pensar, de forma mecánica. Sabía tan bien qué hacer en esos casos que no prestó atención a sus propias órdenes. Miraba constantemente a Morpeko, analizándola, viendo qué movimientos hacía.

El Lunatone no se quedó quieto mientras, claro. La había tomado con su primer rival, y no dejaba de usar su tipo Roca para echarle encima todas las piedras posibles, a veces incluyendo su masivo cuerpo. Con el espacio tan reducido que había, era difícil maniobrar y escapar de sus ataques. A cambio, atacar al gigante resultaba más fácil.

—Tenemos que darle varios golpes seguidos muy eficaces para distraerle de Morpeko —dijo Roxy a Morris y Gloria—. Ella usará su Rueda Aural, Liepard un Tajo Umbrío. ¿Qué tenéis vosotros?

—Barbaracle puede lanzar su Concha Filo, pero es un Pokémon lento, no sé si llegará a tiempo.

Gloria no habló, actuó. Corviknight obedeció sus órdenes y lanzó un Ala de Acero a su parte central de roca. Roxy tuvo que aguantarse para no gritarla y la siguió con su ataque. Morpeko la siguió, y quizás eso fue el error fatal: Lunatone supo que Barbaracle no atacaría antes que ella, así que jugó al golf con Morpeko de pelota, derribó a Barbaracle como si fuera un bolo y el pequeño ratón cayó de la plataforma hacia el pasillo de donde habían venido.

—¡¡MORPEKO!!

—¡Ve a buscarla, nosotros retenemos al bicho este! —le ordenó Morris.

Roxy se dejó caer por el cañón de la forma más obstinada, ignorando el peligro de muerte que corría al hacerlo. Había visto a Morpeko medio desmayada en el camino por el que habían llegado. «Mierda…». Fue un fugaz pensamiento quedó opacado por la sorpresa de encontrarse a lomos de su Liepard, salvándola de una caída de quince metros de altura. El Pokémon aterrizó como si simplemente hubiera usado unos muelles para frenar la caída.

—Gracias compañera —le dijo, acariciando a Liepard en la cabeza, entre sus orejas. Ésta no se dio por satisfecha con salvar la vida de una persona, que salió corriendo de vuelta al combate contra Lunatone a salvar a los otros dos humanos.

Roxy se quedó sola con Morpeko. Había vuelto a su estado saciado, probablemente por primera vez en días. Estaba claramente agotada. Roxy la tomó en brazos, con un potente nudo en la garganta que no podía desenredar.

—¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? —le susurró—. Te dije que nos cuidaríamos mutuamente. Te he fallado…

Roxy se sentó en la ladera por la que había descendido con Liepard, abrazando a Morpeko con delicadeza, con su cabeza cerca de su corazón. Viéndola en ese estado, todo lo que podía llegar a pensar era que la había abandonado de alguna manera, que no había sido una buena compañera desde su derrota en la Liga.

El alboroto del combate que se sucedía encima de su cabeza empezó a atraer la atención de otros Pokémon. Dos Falinks corretearon hasta Roxy y Morpeko, manteniéndose a una distancia prudencial. Algunos Solrock y otros Pokémon de tipo Lucha también aparecieron, con intención de enfrentarse al Lunatone gigante, pero la escarpada pendiente y su sentido de combates individuales les impedía irrumpir como si nada en la colina para luchar contra el monstruo, pues sabía que ya había Pokémon enfrentándose a él.

Muchos posaron la vista sobre Roxy. Ella, pese a lo derrotada que estaba emocionalmente, aún tenía tres Pokémon con los que hacer frente a aquella horda. Estaba acorralada, pero le daba igual. Podía salir del apuro con un fogonazo de Grimmsnarl si era necesario.

Pero no lo fue. Los Falinks se acercaron un poco más, observando a la derrotada Morpeko, y luego dieron media vuelta y formaron como un batallón de soldados, sin dejar su hilera, de espaldas a Roxy y su Pokémon, en completo silencio. Esa inesperada defensa aplacó a aquellos que querían combatir contra ellas dos y Roxy por fin rompió a llorar de verdad, como hacía años que no hacía, a lágrima viva, cabeza con cabeza con Morpeko, agradeciendo no tener que forzar a ninguno de sus Pokémon a luchar por un poco de paz con su amiga.

Roxy ni siquiera intentó decir algo. Sabía que no le iba a salir nada coherente. Sólo que todo saliera de su interior, esperando que en ese caos de lágrimas y pensamientos pudiera deducir todo lo que le estaba pasando y, sobre todo, lo que le estaba pasando a Morpeko (quien parecía hipar en sueños también). Pero sólo quería estar con ella.

No se dio cuenta de que el combate había acabado hasta que una sombra se deslizó sobre su cabeza: el Lunatone dynamaximizado flotaba hacia el sur de la ruta, soltando humo como un buque en llamas, atacando enloquecido a todo lo que se encontrara por el camino. Roxy vio a Gloria volar encima de su Corviknight, sin atacarle. No había ni rastro de Morris.

Decidió que ya era suficiente de llorar. Ya lo había hecho, no podía esperar a que pasara el peligro sin que ella hubiera movido un dedo. Sin soltar a Morpeko, agradeció a los Falinks su gesto desinteresado dándoles comida y salió corriendo trazando de vuelta todo el camino lleno de marcas de los combates de Morpeko, sin perder de vista en ningún momento al Lunatone salvaje.

Por el camino encontró a su Liepard, que parecía ilesa, pero cansada.

—Tendrás que aguantar un poco más, amiga —dijo, aún hipando un poco.

Prácticamente volvieron al inicio de la ruta. Lunatone se había estrellado contra la primera colina, cerca de la muralla, pero aún atacaba. Medio ecosistema de Pokémon salvajes le devolvió el golpe, junto a varios entrenadores.

Entre ellos estaban Nerio, Gloria y Roy. Sintió el impulso inmediato de salir corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta sólo para que no tuvieran que verla en un estado tan lamentable. Su hermano fue el primero que la vio, justo cuando por fin el Lunatone volvía a su estado normal. Su rostro tenso por el combate se tornó en seria sorpresa cuando vio a su hermana con los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando y a su Morpeko en brazos.

—Toma a un Corviknight a la entrada del castillo y ve al Centro Pokémon.

—Pero el…

—¡¡LARGO!!

Nerio lo hizo con su mejor intención, y Roxy lo sabía, pero los demás presentes le gruñeron (cada uno a su manera) ante la orden. Roxy salió corriendo de la ruta, buscando los taxis aéreos. También devolvió a Liepard a su Ball, para que descansara y no resultara un viaje incómodo.

—Eh, espera, voy contigo.

Roxy se giró de golpe, asustada. Gloria, con su propio Corviknight a su espalda, la miraba con preocupación. Roxy volvió a sentir el nudo en su cuello. Acomodó mejor a Morpeko para liberarse de ello.

—No hace falta —dijo, empezando a montar en el taxi.

—No vas a esperar sola en un Centro Pokémon —dijo firmemente. Roxy suspiró, cansada. Sonaba a su tipo de firmeza. No dijo nada a Gloria—. Nunca te he visto así…

Miró a Gloria un segundo, furiosa, bajó la cabeza, frustrada, y luego ordenó que volaran hacia Pueblo Crampón. La campeona no consideró que la hubiera dejado plantada, porque la siguió desde tierra con su bici.

El viaje fue breve, pero despejó la mente de Roxy. El silencio obligatorio en el carro le ayudó a ordenar las ideas. Había llorado por primera vez en años. Hacía desde la muerte de su abuelo que no pasaba. Y había sido por el miedo que estaba sintiendo de perder a Morpeko de cualquier forma. Sus heridas, mirándolo bien, no eran tan graves como había pensado, pero que Morpeko siguiera durmiendo no era una buena señal. Podía tener algo roto y ella no saberlo.

El Centro Pokémon se tomó las heridas de Morpeko como una urgencia. Roxy explicó lo que había pasado en la ruta 8, aunque todo el mundo sabía por qué habían ocurrido. No sólo sabían que Morpeko había huido, sino que las noticias ya se hacían eco del Lunatone que se había dynamaximizado. Roxy se las miraba como si no hubiera estado allí, con su habitual inescrutable rostro, mientras esperaba a que los médicos dijeran algo de su Pokémon. Gloria, que se había sentado a su lado al llegar de su persecución en bici, estaba en silencio, esperando a que su amiga dijera algo.

Con una legión de fans y gamberros del Team Yell, Masías y Jazz Loza llegaron al Centro Pokémon a toda prisa. La noticia de la más que temprana vuelta de Roxy a Crampón también había volado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Jazz.

—Es una larga historia —musitó.

—No te vas a escapar tan fácilmente de la conversación, chavala —renegó Masías—. Hemos venido hasta aquí por algo, y tienes una cara horrible.

—Morpeko se ha peleado con media ruta 8 hasta que ese Lunatone se ha dynamaximizado por accidente mientras luchaba con ella —habló rápidamente la campeona. Los Loza tuvieron que parpadear para absorber toda la información—. Hemos tenido que intervenir.

—Vaya, la ruta de los Gladiadores —suspiró Masías—. No me extraña que parezca que la hayan apisonado. Irse sola allí…

Roxy no miró mal a nadie esta vez. Había sido un alivio que Gloria tomara el relevo. Pero para nada iba a explicar qué había pasado con ella misma. Aunque los Loza ya tenían un buen historial de haberla visto llorar (otra historia larga) y lo notarían enseguida que se fijaran en su mirada. Quizás los únicos aparte de Gloria y Nerio que podrían darse cuenta.

—Calmaremos a los demás por ti —le dijo Jazz a Roxy, al cabo de unos instantes—. Necesitas estar con Morpeko. Nos vemos luego.

Masías quiso insistir en el tema, pero su hermana mayor se la llevó casi a rastras del Centro Pokémon. Roxy la conocía y sabía que no se le había escapado nada. Se apostaba lo que sea que, además de con Morpeko, había querido dejarla a solas con Gloria. Quien, por cierto, seguía con su muy poco habitual cara de preocupada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

—No.

Silencio.

—Oye, esto… se arreglará. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Roxy quiso gritarle que qué sabía ella, que al cuerno con su positividad, pero simplemente no tenía ánimos, y no quería montar una escenita en pleno Centro Pokémon.

Por suerte, la enfermera que atendía ella solita todos los nuevos pacientes se aproximó a ellas dos.

—Morpeko está bien, pero tiene fiebre y tenemos que evaluarla. Va a estar un par de días en el Centro para recuperarse.

—Bien —dijo Roxy solamente.

—No —añadió la enfermera, que conocía esa respuesta—. No te vas a quedar esperando aquí. No tenemos espacio para que pases dos días y te conviene que descanses en buenas condiciones. —Roxy la amenazó con la mirada, prácticamente—. Puedo llamar a los Loza o a tu hermano para que me ayuden a sacarte de aquí si hace falta.

—Ya me la llevo yo —intervino a toda velocidad Gloria, haciendo las veces de diplomática atemorizada por el posible arranque de Roxy—. ¡Ta luego!

Roxy fue arrastrada en contra de su voluntad al exterior del Centro Pokémon… lo cual fue la peor decisión que pudieron haber tomado para la líder de Gimnasio: un estallido de vítores a ambas mezclado con «Tía, ¿cómo estás?» y «¿Podemos hacer algo por ti?» les taponó las orejas. Los hermanos Loza estaban intentando mantener el orden, pero no estaba surtiendo mucho efecto.

—Me temo que hablar, lo que se dice hablar… —se lamentó Gloria con una mueca incómoda.

Por suerte, la llegada de otra estrella les distrajo un poco: Nerio acababa de entrar en escena, con cara de malas pulgas. Fue recto a Roxy y la tomó del brazo, mientras le decía a Gloria:

—Varios líderes de Gimnasio esperan fuera para darte la brasa con lo del Dynamax.

—Voy.

Ella se fue sin pensárselo, pues era quien se conocía mejor que nadie el problemón que no hacía tanto había habido con los Dynamax aleatorios de la región. Le disparó un casi inaudible «hasta luego» a Roxy y se fue.

Nerio sacó rápidamente a su hermana del follón y por fin pudieron caminar hasta su casa con tranquilidad.

—Ha sido un viaje corto —dijo.

—Sabía que no se había podido ir muy lejos —añadió Roxy.

—¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé.

Nerio asintió. Era una situación complicada de manejar si Roxy no contribuía. Llegaron a casa en silencio y él se fue directo a su habitación, a pensar en sus composiciones. Pero antes de eso, le dijo:

—Descansa un rato. No harás nada productivo hasta que pegues un sueñecito.

Y luego se encerró. A Roxy no le quedó más remedio que hacerle caso, porque en el medio día que había pasado había agotado la energía de dos días. Y era mejor dormir que obsesionarse con la salud de Morpeko.

Así pues, se quitó los clips para el pelo, se tapó con una manta y rezó a los legendarios protectores de Galar para que le evitaran una pesadilla.


	6. Un millón de lágrimas (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está escrito en inspiración a la canción "A Milion Tears", de la banda Trees of Eternity. Búsquenla para un mayor entendimiento del capítulo.

Cuando había necesitado el sueño, no lo había tenido. Ahora que no lo necesitaba, se notaba dentro de uno.

Se encontró de nuevo sentada, llorando sin parar con Morpeko en los brazos. El Lunatone gigante, en vez de estar herido y sobrevolarles, se giraba en su vuelo y amenazaba con atacarles de nuevo. No había Falinks protectores esta vez.

—¡Déjanos en paz! —gritaba, sin que le hiciera caso.

Lunatone usó su poder de gigante para arrebatarle el Morpeko de las manos y se transformó en una masa oscura, más propia del tipo Fantasma, absorbiendo a su Pokémon en el proceso. Ella seguía llorando, porque tenía la sensación de que su compañera había muerto, y se levantó para luchar contra ese nuevo Pokémon con sus propias fuerzas.

—¡¡LUCHA!! —le chilló, corriendo hacia él.

Un estruendo más propio de un trueno grave respondió a ese grito y la masa oscura cayó sobre ella como una montaña aplastando una hormiga. Roxy notó la extrema presión, y pensó que ahí acabaría todo y se despertaría.

Pero no. No acabó.

Roxy despertó en el suelo, tumbada. Tenía toda la sensación de haber sido engullida por ese monstruo, pero la sensación de que Morpeko había muerto se había desvanecido. Su consciencia sumida en ese sueño le decía que estaba a salvo, en el Centro Pokémon de Crampón. Le picaban los ojos llorar tanto.

Se levantó del suelo, observando a su alrededor. Parecía una caverna formada por esa bruma oscura, en la que unas luces lejanas hacia el cielo, o techo (a saber), iluminaban de tonos grises y morados el lugar. Parecía un infinito de niebla negra y gris.

Cuando fijó la vista en el horizonte, una bruma formó a su Morpeko, tal y como era en su forma saciada.

—¡Morpeko! —la llamó, aliviada.

«Para», se dijo, «esto es un sueño». Contuvo sus ganas de correr hacia ella. En vez de eso, simplemente caminó en su dirección. Y, como se temía, a medio camino la feliz Morpeko se deshizo en la misma bruma.

Dos pasos después, la bruma creaba una criatura gigantesca, con los rasgos de un Pokémon dynamaximizado. Era una gran serpiente oscura, lleno de apéndices de color dorado en los lados y también en el rostro, protegiéndolo, formando una mandíbula angular y encerrando una mirada aterradora. Sus seis alas negras parecían más bien brazos de un Octillery terminados todos en sendos aguijones. Su poder de Dynamax provocaba que grandes trozos de roca rotaran a su alrededor como un satélite rota al alrededor de un planeta.

Roxy se quedó quieta. No conocía a ese Pokémon de nada, pero parecía muy peligroso. Éste avanzaba en diagonal, sin reparar en la humana en lo más mínimo. Ese campo gravitacional que su cuerpo creaba no dejaba de añadírsele más componentes aparecidos de la nada. Ruinas de antiguos edificios, trozos de tierra asfaltados, árboles. Ese Pokémon existía en alguna región que no era Galar y estaba causando destrozos.

¿Por qué ese sueño parecía tan real?

El Pokémon alzó su cabeza en un alarido y abrió un portal adecuado para sus dimensiones, de color negro y morado, y se hundió en él. El portal desapareció unos segundos después, dejando el oscuro paisaje de nuevo en un absoluto silencio.

Roxy sólo encontró una diferencia: detrás del portal había aparecido una casita. Conforme se fue acercando a ella, notó lo peculiar de la misma: era como si hubieran arrancado un piso entero de un edificio de Pueblo Crampón acabado de construir y lo hubieran soltado delicadamente en el suelo brumoso de ese sueño.

Se detuvo ante la puerta. Podría perfectamente haber sido su casa, sólo que todo estaba limpio y nuevecito.

—¿Hola?

Sin respuesta. En su lugar, la puerta hizo un clic metálico y se abrió un par de centímetros. Roxy tomó eso como una invitación y entró.

Se notó extraña al instante. Se miró a sí misma. Su chaqueta de cuero había desaparecido. Su colgante también. El vestido rosa le iba muy grande.

—Así es como era hace unos años… —Y, también como hace unos años, empezó a tener unas ganas irrefrenables de llorar. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba pese a que su aspecto no era el mismo: estaba en su casa. Corrió directa hacia la habitación más lejana y encontró allí a alguien que no podía estar delante de ella—. ¡Abuelo!

—¡Marnie, cielo!

Roxy se echó a sus brazos, llorando como cuando era una niña, reconociendo de repente lo mucho que había echado de menos a su abuelo y su mote cariñoso que sólo él podía usar.

—Pensaba que nunca más te vería… —susurró, hipando constantemente.

—Ya sabes que conmigo no se puede dar nada por sentado —repuso con calma, acariciando la espalda de su nieta para que se calmara—. Yo también te he echado de menos.

Mientras intentaba controlar el torrente de emociones que estaban saliendo a la luz a la vez, recordó que hacia todo este tiempo, desde la muerte de su abuelo, que no había tenido una crisis tan importante en su vida. Aquel sueño era, tenía que ser, su subconsciente hablándole, diciéndole que su derrota y la desaparición de Morpeko habían sido tan relevantes como aquel trágico y natural evento en su vida.

Se repitió una vez más en su mente que no había llorado de esa manera desde entonces, cuando era otra persona.

—Marnie, ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí? —le preguntó, esperando una respuesta adecuada. Su abuelo solía hacer pensar a sus nietos de formas creativas al buscar respuestas.

—No es sólo por mí, ¿verdad? —balbuceó—. No es sólo porque haya estado… —Se cortó. Le daban ganas de llorar si seguía hablando.

—No. Están pasando muchas cosas en Galar. Mi situación me impide contarte nada, porque no existo fuera de estas cuatro paredes y no sé qué es lo que ha pasado. Pero no menosprecies los hechos inauditos, si los ha habido.

—¿Si no sabes nada, por qué me estás avisando? ¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó con habilidad. Su abuelo sonrió de esa manera tan suspicaz que le indicaba que había dado con algo importante.

—Se me acaba el tiempo. Y necesitaba que tropezaras una vez más para poder encontrarme contigo.

Un recuerdo encerrado en su memoria durante todos esos años apareció claro en su mente entonces. No había dado ninguna importancia a ello, más que ser algo poético, pero ahora tenía sentido.

—No estás muerto del todo, ¿no?

—No. Pero lo estaré.

Un temblor sacudió la casa. La bruma que había servido de pared de aquella extraña caverna estaba constriñendo la casa ahora.

—Se ha acabado el tiempo por ahora —dijo su abuelo, con algo más de apuro—. Búscame.

—Lo haré.

—Y sigue a tu corazón. Da uso de nuevo el nombre que te di.

La bruma les engulló a ambos. Durante un eterno instante, no vio nada, se volvió todo negro, y acabó abriendo los ojos con espanto, tumbada en su cama. La de verdad. Nerio la estaba sacudiendo como a una toalla llena de arena.

—¡Quita, bruto! —le gritó.

—¿Estás bien? Estabas pegando gritos. Y había un Pokémon aquí…

—¿Qué?

Roxy se sintió desorientada. Podía sentir todos los recuerdos del sueño desvanecerse rápidamente. La conversación se perdía. Tenía que anotar todo lo que pudiera.

Nerio se retiró un metro, viendo que necesitaba hacer algo importante, mientras Roxy ya empezaba a teclear en su blog de notas de su móvil todo lo que aún podía recordar. Una criatura enorme de color negro y dorado; su abuelo estaba parcialmente vivo; tenía que seguir a su corazón.

—Joder, ¿qué más?

Todo se había desvanecido ya.

—Decías que había un Pokémon —dijo, mirando a Nerio inquisitivamente. Aquello era importante—. ¿Le pudiste ver bien?

—No, en cuanto salí a ver qué pasaba ya no estaba. Pero le oí gruñir.

Roxy sabía que el detalle del Pokémon era importante, pero su mente se había bloqueado. Nerio parecía desorientado también.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Es de noche. Casi la hora de papear. Has dormido bastante.

Roxy se pasó una mano por sus mejillas. Había llorado de nuevo. No quería volver a esa época. «Sigue a tu corazón», había dicho su abuelo. Su corazón iba en dos direcciones en ese instante.

—Gloria te espera —le dijo Nerio, acertando con una de las direcciones—. Ha llamado hace un rato. —Roxy dudó un instante. Su hermano era demasiado astuto para no darse cuenta—. Tía, ¿en serio?

—¿Qué? —le espetó de vuelta.

—De nuevo dudando. ¿Te has vuelto la cría de antes otra vez? —Roxy le miró con furia, pero esperó a que siguiera hablando—. En realidad, incluso cuando estabas en tu Desafío pusiste excusas.

—Explícate mejor.

—Anda ya. Combates contra Gloria, la conviertes en tu rival, la dejas entrar en Crampón a cambio de un combate que sabías que ibas a perder (o la habrías dejado pasar sin más) y la acabas animando durante todo el marrón de la Liga, pero te emperras en rivalizar con ella como si tuviera que merecerse más tu respeto. ¿No ves por dónde van los tiros?

—Vale, lo he pillado, ¿pero qué tal si dejas de meterte en mi vida y así puedo hacer las cosas a mí manera?

Nerio bufó, soltó cuatro insultos y le señaló la puerta de mala gana.

—No se te puede decir nada —le espetó—. Incluso cuando no tienes ni idea de cómo salir del atolladero. Espabila de una vez, anda.

—Que te folle un Magikarp dorado, a ver si te distrae de darme la brasa.

Salió dando un portazo, sin esperar una réplica. No oyó a Nerio gritarle desde el otro lado. Le hubiera dado una buena satisfacción si lo hubiera hecho.

Mientras caminaba hacia la persiana de Crampón no tuvo más remedio que entrar en cierta crisis por lo que Nerio sugería. Tenía que admitir que no tenía ni puñetera idea del tema. Su muro de hielo ante las emociones y su inexperiencia en todo aquello que no fuera sobrevivir, usar el cerebro más racional y combatir, habían bloqueado muchísimas cosas que consideraba innecesarias a lo largo de su vida pero, una vez más, Gloria se había filtrado entre las grietas de hielo, a dosis muy reducidas, y hacía que se sintiera vulnerable.

Y odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Era una condena en Crampón serlo. No podía dejarla pasar, así como así. No quería ser aquella niña indefensa de nuevo.

—Pues claro que es mi rival, imbécil —le dijo a Nerio, susurrando con rabia, como si aún estuviera en su casa—. Tiene que serlo. Tiene que merecérselo…

No quiso decir en voz alta las palabras clave que le habían llegado a la mente. Y dudaba que pudiera aunque lo quisiera. No era propio de ella.

Quizás fue su rostro desencajado por la rabia, el llanto y su conflicto interno el que hizo que ni una sola alma en Crampón le hablara hasta llegar al Centro Pokémon. Miró el edificio un instante, pero pensó que si ponía un pie ahí dentro, se quedaría hasta que la echaran a patadas.

Avanzó rápidamente y sin mirar hasta que notó el fuerte viento del norte azotarle la cara. Miró a un lado, a la zona de acampada donde los entrenadores solían esperar para desafiar a Nerio. Gloria era la única que estaba allí, bien resguardada del viento, con su Cinderace avivando las llamas si alguna racha eludía de alguna manera la protección natural de la tierra.

—Compa, ¿cómo puedes vivir en un sitio tan ventoso? —preguntó, nada más verla.

—Los edificios hacen de muro —dijo, señalando con el dedo a su espalda, sin mirar. Luego se sentó a una distancia prudencial tanto del fuego como de Gloria y fue al grano—. ¿Qué te han dicho los líderes?

Gloria puso cara de aburrida.

—Bah, lo de siempre, que no tienen ni idea de dónde sale esa energía pero que hay que combatirla. —Se dejó caer en la hierba, al lado de Sobble—. Les he dicho que Eternatus está bajo control, en mi Ball, pero no les ha convencido.

—Quizás es porque, aún bajo control, está despierto. Quizás los Pokémon de la región lo saben. Tendría sentido que ahora costara menos usar el Dynamax fuera de los nodos energéticos que Rose preparó.

—Eso han dicho ellos. Dicen que buscarán una solución hablando con Magnolia o Sonia y que, de mientras, les combatirán.

Roxy la miraba, allí tumbada, irritada. Básicamente, aunque fuera la campeona de Galar, la habían menospreciado. Es lo que hubiera sentido ella si simplemente le hubieran dicho «sí, combatiremos, ya nos encargaremos de investigar». Ni siquiera parecía que hubiera un plan firme.

Por otro lado, tenía presente lo que su abuelo le había dicho: aquello no podía pasarlo por alto.

—Cuando Morpeko esté lista, tú y yo nos vamos a investigar también —dijo, con decisión.

Ella la miró, sorprendida, desde la hierba.

—Estás tú para irte por ahí, claro —dijo, con sarcasmo. Roxy no respondió, un poco por el shock. ¿Tanto se le notaba?—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Lo intentó. Intentó decir por lo menos una de las muchas cosas que le pasaban en ese instante, en lo que estaba pensando. Notaba el corazón diciendo sí y no a la vez. Su boca no se abría para decir lo que ella quería decir.

—Desde que perdí contra ti que no he estado bien —contestó. No era mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad—. Y creo que Morpeko se fue por eso.

—Bueno, es sencillo, hasta ahora lo has ganado todo y has ascendido rápidamente. Has perdido algo importante por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Claro que te afecta.

Roxy apretó los dientes. Estaba intentando controlarse para no soltar toda la rabia que le había nacido con ese comentario.

—No hables de esa forma —dijo, seca, con una mirada peligrosa. Gloria no se dio por aludida—. Lo pintas como si fuera todo un camino de rositas. Eres tú la que ha tenido la suerte de cara empezando en Pueblo Yarda, el sitio más pacífico del mundo. No tienes ni idea de lo que es crecer en Pueblo Crampón.

—Pues no, no lo sé —dijo, sentándose—. Pero es un combate, sólo eso. Habrá más, y más importantes.

Creía que Gloria tenía claro lo que ella era para Pueblo Crampón. Creía que sabría qué importancia tenía. Creía que había dejado claro que su pueblo natal no era un campo de florecitas.

—¡¿Y tú qué coño sabes?! ¡¡En serio!! ¡¿Te has fijado en qué aspecto tiene mi pueblo?! ¡¿En qué clase de gente lo habita?! —Allá iban las lágrimas de rabia que siempre se había tenido que aguantar ante las críticas—. ¡¡Estamos en la ruina!! ¡¡Estoy rodeada de matones, de borrachos y de drogadictos!! ¡¡He tenido que abrirme paso A GOLPES desde hace años para ser quién soy!! ¡¡He crecido sin ninguna otra familia que mi hermano y mi abuelo!! ¡¡He tenido que ocultar todas mis emociones, mi rabia, mi tristeza y el poco amor y alegría que siento porque si no me daban palizas!! ¡¡He tenido que poner esta cara de mierda todos los días de mi vida durante años para convencer a mis vecinos de que estoy bien y de que yo y mi hermano sacaremos de la mierda nuestro pueblo, y ya no sé ni sonreír!! ¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ES SÓLO UN PUTO COMBATE!!

Gloria la miró cada vez más hundida y encogida, detrás del fuego, con la cara de una niña que recibe una merecida bronca. Su Cinderace, normalmente relajado, se intentaba esconder detrás de la tienda, protegiendo a Sobble de los gritos. Y es que, además, desde el otro lado de la hoguera Roxy tenía un aspecto aún más temible que de costumbre.

Sin dejar de pegar insultos a todo volumen, Roxy dio media vuelta y se fue. Gloria aún estuvo a tiempo de ver cómo su rival se encontraba la persiana de su pueblo más o menos a su altura (para que no entrara el violento aire del norte) y le daba un puñetazo. Dejó una abolladura en el metal y se sacudió esa mano del daño que se acababa de hacer.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Soy estúpida! ¡Soy una inocentona de mierda!

Cuando llegó a casa, deseó que su hermano hubiera reaccionado al insulto de un rato antes, así podría haberle insultado de nuevo y cerrarle la boca. En su lugar, todo estaba en silencio, así que se encerró en su cuarto sin cenar y se puso a digerir lo indigerible: la injusticia de su vida y la falta que la familia le hacía en esos momentos, con lo que apenas durmió una o dos horas. El resto de la noche, Roxy estuvo retorciendo esa explosión de emociones que se había guardado durante años y que había estallado en todos los aspectos posibles en un solo día. Sin llorar. Sólo hundiéndose entre el millón de lágrimas que no había sido capaz de derramar en tantos años.

Se dio cuenta con un gran peso en el pecho que la culpa de que Morpeko se hubiera ido era porque ella se estaba lamentando demasiado. Lo había admitido ante Gloria sin siquiera pensarlo, y se había pasado los últimos días preguntándoselo como una inútil. Supo que era su culpa porque, sino, nunca hubiera explotado de esa manera. Estaba siendo una débil.

Luego, empezó a hacer marcha atrás en el tiempo, lamentándose de sí misma, recordando cuando era una llorona y su hermano se lo recriminaba y su abuelo tenía que consolarla todos los días; cuando los Loza eran sus enemigos mortales; cuando no tenía Pokémon; cuando podía ser quien quisiera aunque la acosaran por ello. Entre todos los malos tragos, pudo ver un atisbo de luz en ella al darse cuenta de que nunca había abandonado su forma de ser, su estilo. Sólo se había vuelto más serio.

Su mente viajó hasta el papel donde había anotado todo lo que recordaba del sueño de esa tarde, con su abuelo: él dijo, en otras palabras, que tenía que volver a confiar en alguien para ser vulnerable. Lo dijo cuando le aconsejó que usara de nuevo su viejo mote cariñoso: Marnie. El nombre que sólo le había entregado a una persona, a su abuelo, porque era con quién podía y quería mostrarse vulnerable.

¿Cómo se había atrevido ella a pensar en dárselo sin más a Gloria, a esa insensible inocente e ignorante de Gloria? ¿Cómo Nerio había podido pensar que ella sería la indicada? Le acababa de demostrar algo opuesto a lo que necesitaba de ella. Le había revelado algo de lo que se avergonzaba y ella simplemente lo había pisoteado.

No sintió ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en nada de lo que había dicho a Gloria, ni en cómo. Ella no sabía nada. Era una niña inocente con una vida apacible que había tenido la suerte de su lado al tener al hermano de Lionel como mejor amigo. Tenía que aprender que su vida no era la que todos tenían. Que necesitaba ser más considerada.

Al final, su rabia se giró en contra de ella y la agotó mentalmente. Su mente simplemente dejó de insistir y se durmió. Sólo un par de horas, antes de que el pueblo despertara una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os debéis estar preguntando: "un momento, yo no he leído la primera parte de este capítulo". Pues verán, es que este capítulo dispara un fic paralelo corto, de cinco capitulitos y un poco, que iré colgando todos los Miércoles. Será una precuela sobre la vida de Roxy/Marnie previa al juego. ¡¡Sorpresa!! :D


	7. Lo siento

Roxy seguía enfadada cuando decidió ir a ver a Gloria de nuevo. No tanto como durante la noche, quizás. Y con una pizca de arrepentimiento, quizás también, pero no hacia Gloria, sino hacia ella misma: por haber sido tan débil y visceral de escupir todas sus emociones sin ningún tipo de control. Había asustado a Gloria y a sus pobres Pokémon. Por la noche no se había dado cuenta, pero nunca olvidaría el rostro lloroso de Sobble, a salvo entre los brazos de Cinderace.

Pero ahora se sentía mucho más aliviada.

Nerio no estaba en casa cuando ella salió. No esperaba encontrarlo tampoco, aunque le hubiera gustado hacer las paces. Supuso que algo había hecho él en favor de Roxy en su ausencia, porque Jazz Loza se presentó ante ella a medio camino de la salida del pueblo.

—Tía, estás fatal.

—Lo sé —dijo, bajando la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Boqueó un par de veces, pero no consiguió decir nada. La miró con un toque de súplica. Jazz interpretó eso como «abrazar ahora» y hundió la cabeza de su amiga en su hombro izquierdo (el que no tenía melena que hiciera estornudar a nadie, según Roxy). Tembló un poco, una forma que tenía de controlar sus emociones, y luego simplemente apagó su cerebro por unos instantes. Jazz era la mejor persona con la que contar para un momento de debilidad.

Entonces ¿por qué no le daba el mote cariñoso de su abuelo a ella? Sería lógico. Práctico.

E incorrecto. Si no lo había pensado hasta entonces, era que no tenía que ser. En cambio, con Gloria era distinto. Había dado muchas vueltas a las cosas, incluso si no había pensado en su nombre, se había hecho muchas preguntas ya. Nunca había pasado con Jazz.

—Te gusta la chica, ¿no?

—Te lo ha dicho —renegó Roxy de su hermano, alejándose de su amiga.

—No, tú me lo acabas de decir ahora, atontada —se rio—. Además, hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba que pasara.

Roxy intentó digerir eso.

—¿Qué? —alcanzó a decir. Muy elocuente.

—Oh, vamos, hace mucho que sé que te gustan las tías. —Roxy notó la sangre subirle a la cabeza de la vergüenza—. Y sí, eres la última en enterarte de tus marrones.

Roxy decidió seguir caminando, para evitar que los punitivos ojos de Jazz se clavaran en ella.

—Ayer discutimos. Fue muy insensible.

—Oímos los gritos. Si no hubieras pegado ese puñetazo a la persiana probablemente medio pueblo se hubiera lanzado a apoyarte.

—Joder, no se puede tener intimidad en este tugurio —soltó, mirando mal el suelo adoquinado, como si tuviera toda la culpa.

—En fin, primera discusión de pareja, y ni siquiera lo sois. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé —dijo—. Tirarme de la torre de Ciudad Artejo, a ver si así se me cura la estupidez.

Jazz se rio de buena gana y le dio un coscorrón suave en la cabeza de su amiga, que también se lo tomó a broma. La parte no rapada del pelo de Jazz se metió en la nariz de Roxy y ella estornudó, lo que hizo aún más graciosa la estampa.

—¡Eres una gafe, tía!

—¡Pues haberte rapado el lado de la cabeza que no quiere pasearse por mi cara, joder!

Jazz siempre conseguía crear situaciones inverosímiles llenas de tacos y bromas que destensaban a Roxy un poquito. Lo malo era que solían durar poco. Se detuvieron delante del Centro Pokémon.

—Voy a ver a Morpeko —dijo, sin poder aguantarse esta vez.

—Vale. Dame un toque si pasa algo. ¡Chao!

—Chao.

El «chao» que la había hecho famosa entre los aspirantes también era cosa de Jazz.

Roxy entró en el edificio con la pequeña esperanza de que Morpeko la viera y le saltara a los brazos. No ocurrió. El resto de ocupantes tenían mejores cosas que hacer, pasaba desapercibida.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Morpeko? —preguntó a la enfermera.

—¿Tu Pokémon es de acero? —contestó, animada, lo que animó a Roxy también—. En serio, ya se está peleando para quitarse los vendajes.

—¿Qué hay de sus heridas? ¿Sigue en estado saciado?

—Le duelen, pero le da igual. —Roxy bufó con falsa irritación y una repentina calma. Sí, esa era Morpeko, la de siempre—. Y no ha entrado en modo hambriento. Es muy bueno. Creo que hacia la noche ya podrá irse.

—Bien.

La enfermera no tuvo que preguntar: guio a la entrenadora hasta una sala donde había varios Pokémon de tamaño pequeño descansando. Morpeko se encontraba en un rincón, rascándose las heridas y las vendas, con la pequeña pega de tener unas manoplas que le impedían hacerlo como ella quería.

Pero no recibió a su entrenadora cuando la vio. Siempre lo había hecho.

—Qué extraño —dijo la enfermera—. Estoy segura de que te ha reconocido…

—Déjame a solas con ella.

—Vale.

Roxy se sentó ante Morpeko, a un par o tres de metros de distancia. Ella la empezó a mirar alternativamente, definitivamente enfadada y esforzándose para liberarse de sus manoplas por su cuenta.

—Lo siento —empezó, intentando encontrar cómo continuar—. No he visto lo que te estaba pasando. Estabas tan frustrada como yo, y no me he dado cuenta.

Morpeko la miró con algo de consistencia, como evaluando si podía abrazarla o darle un guantazo con la manopla en su lugar.

—¿Seguimos siendo amigas? —La ratoncita caminó a regañadientes hasta ella, poniendo un moflete encima de la rodilla de la humana. La miraba con una sonrisita, mientras se seguía rascando. Roxy la acarició un poco en las orejas—. Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ti. Eso tiene que cambiar. Nos hicimos amigas porque éramos fuertes, y yo no lo he demostrado esta vez.

Consideró que no tenía nada más que decir, así que simplemente pasó un rato con ella, acariciándola, o regañándola para que no se rascara. También le dio unas cuantas de sus chucherías favoritas, que Morpeko tenía que comerse esperando a que se las dieran, porque era imposible tomarlas por ella sola, pobrecita. Rabiaba constantemente por esas manoplas.

Roxy se dio cuenta, al cabo de un rato, de que, pese a ser feliz, se notaba postergando algo inevitable.

—Te pasaré a ver en un rato. Pórtate bien y no seas borde con la enfermera. Que nos conocemos, tía. —Le rascó la cabeza una vez más y se levantó—. ¡Chao!

Se alejó saludándola con la mano, mientras Morpeko se volvía a su rincón a pelearse con las manoplas y sus heridas.

Nada más salir del Centro Pokémon, toda la calma se fue al garete. Sintió que su mundo se le echaba encima una vez más, incapaz de saber por qué camino seguir, olvidando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. ¿Y si Morpeko no quería seguir combatiendo a su lado? Podría pasar. Y era su mejor amiga, no sabía si podría soportarlo. ¿Y qué pasaba con su abuelo? ¿Y qué hacer con Gloria, la experta en reventarle el mundo?

Necesitaba aire. Fue recta hacia la persiana para despejarse. Sabía que Gloria seguiría allí, no era del tipo de dejar una conversación a medias (aunque, ¿qué diablos tenía ella que hacer ahí, ya? La crisis había terminado con la campeona dejada de lado).

Aspiró aire en cuanto pasó de la persiana. Dejó que su piel notara el sol.

Luego se dirigió a la tienda de Gloria, la cual seguía allí, tal como había pensado. Si había que hacer algo para seguir con su vida, que empezara a hacerlo ya. Se dirigió a ella, toda decidida, mientras se pensaba en un buen inicio de conversación.

Gloria salió de su tienda en ese instante y echó todo su plan mental a la basura:

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te has preparado?

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Para el viaje, tonta! Te dije que nos íbamos a investigar lo del Dynamax de ayer por nuestra cuenta, ¿recuerdas?

No se acordaba. El día anterior había sido tan intenso y lleno de emociones que había olvidado que sí había un plan, y que sí que había una razón por la que Gloria seguía delante de Crampón. Qué estúpida. Ya podía empezar a escalar la torre de Artejo, que no se le había quitado la tontería aún.

—Yo pensaba…

—¿Qué? Que por cuatro gritos ¿me iría? Compa, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero yo no soy de las que se rinde —renegó, sonriendo. Luego se sentó e invitó a Roxy a hacer lo mismo—. Además, tenías razón.

—¿En qué?

—En prácticamente todo. No sé nada de ti. No hemos tenido oportunidad de charlar con calma, siempre ha sido «corre hacia allí, que hay problemas». ¿O no? —Roxy asintió, algo incómoda—. No digo ahora, pero algún día me gustaría saber de todo lo que me gritaste ayer. He crecido en mi pueblo tranquilito lleno de Wooloos apacibles. Es muy distinto. Nada interesante pasa allí.

Roxy esperó unos instantes. Disculparse era algo que le costaba mucho hacer.

—Perdón por los gritos. Me querías ayudar y…

—Pero tenías razón. No es que el camino a campeona me haya salido por la cara, los gimnasios de Cathy, Naboru y Roy fueron una pesadilla. Pero desde luego no es lo que me contaste de ti.

A Roxy le resultó algo anticlimático el resultado de su disculpa. Las peleas con su hermano eran muy distintas, siempre había broncas, reprimendas y malas caras, y estaba acostumbrada a ello. Gloria se lo tomaba todo a la ligera y le echaba peros a cada punto que Roxy consideraba importante. Además, ella no se había disculpado por insensible: en su lugar le había pedido que le contara cosas de ella cuando sintiera que fuera un buen momento. Algunas personas se quejarían de que no decía «perdón» específicamente (como su abuelo le había enseñado), pero a ella le valía con eso.

—Mi pueblo esperaba grandes cosas de mí —dijo—. Esperaba a una campeona. O que consiguiera centrar la atención en Crampón, y así podríamos reformarlo un poco. Mi hermano lo intentó convirtiéndose en líder, y no pudo. Tuvimos suerte de que consiguiera crear su propio gimnasio, porque Rose se lo propuso. Y en este pueblo tienes que seguir haciendo méritos. Es la ley del más fuerte, y si no lo soy… Me siento una fracasada, hasta mi Pokémon ha huido de mí por frustración. Ni siquiera sé sonreír.

Gloria se puso de cara a ella, con semblante serio. Roxy sentía su mirada, analizándola, así que la miró para hacerlo ella también y que parase. En su lugar, Gloria le dio dos cachetes con ambas manos al mismo tiempo y le sujetó así las mejillas. Roxy, enrojecida por varios motivos, estuvo a punto de echarle cuatro gritos, pero su rival se avanzó a ella:

—¡Tú estás tonta! —le meneó la cara, para irritarla aún más. Roxy se desprendió de un manotazo al fin—. ¡Tía! ¿No te acuerdas de qué pasó cuando entramos en la ruta 7? Estaba medio Team Yell dando el callo para encontrar a Morpeko. ¡Ellos te apoyan! Además, y si no lo hicieran, ¿qué? Y si pierdes fans, ¿qué?

—Son los que me han apoyado todo este tiempo, sin ellos…

—No, los que te han apoyado son tu hermano, y esos dos que parece que se rapen partes de la cabeza a juego. Ellos te apoyan.

—¿Los Loza?

—Esos, les vi ayer —confirmó rápidamente—. Los demás, sí, son importantes, pero si dejan de animarte solo por un bache, joder chavala, qué fans tienes. —Roxy no las tenía todas consigo aún, porque miró a un lado—. Yo solo soy una cría, pero sé qué es la presión, y sé qué son las expectativas. ¡Te crees menos de lo que eres! Y crees que tienes que ser «la campeona» para cumplir con sus expectativas y con las tuyas. Y hay más. ¿Cuándo vas a hacer algo que te haga feliz a ti? Hasta ahora me has dicho dos cosas: que no eres feliz, y que trabajas para Pueblo Crampón como una esclava. ¡Tía, vive tu vida! ¡Puedes hacerlo sin dejar de ayudarles! Y si te dejan de apoyar por eso, pues mira, que se aten de orejas a las colas de Barraskewda y se vayan a salpicar veneno al otro lado del océano.

—Qué gráfico —susurró, riéndose un poquito.

Roxy sintió enseguida que Gloria tenía razón, y no podía dejar de pensar en que ese discurso era muy parecido a los que le echaba Jazz cuando le veía decaída, o las indirectas que le echaba Nerio para que se largara de una vez. ¿Cómo nunca lo había visto tan claro como en ese instante? Se lo habían repetido hasta la saciedad. Era como que su cerebro no había admitido hasta entonces esa parte de la verdad, que tenía que seguir como estaba porque era así como conseguía sus metas.

Si no había conseguido cumplir sus últimas metas, como recuperar a Morpeko o ser la campeona, quizás era por eso: porque no tenía su vida como propia.

—Supongo que también tienes razón en eso.

—Además, a mí no me engañas.

—¿Qué? —replicó, mirándola extrañada.

—Tú eres un cielo de persona, no me cuela tanta cara fría y tanta autocrítica y tanto «no sé sonreír» —dijo, señalándole la cara, como si fuera una obra de arte que no está bien acabada. Roxy se quedó muda de la sorpresa, con ojos como platos, y esa brecha en su corazón resquebrajándose más—. Podrías haberte convertido en una persona orgullosa y vanidosa, sabiendo que tiene una legión de fans detrás, y en su lugar les aprecias y te comportas como una buena líder. Eres competitiva, buscas mejorar siempre ¡e intentas sonreír sólo por ellos! Te presionas demasiado, joder.

—Supongo… —repitió.

—La verdad es que a veces sí que sonríes en momentos extraños y das miedito, porque sonríes de esa forma tétrica que también tiene tu hermano, como si dijerais «primero te venceré y luego lo festejaré bebiendo de los cráneos de mis enemigos».

—Más o menos eso es lo que pasó en Crampón cuando por fin fui suficientemente fuerte —bromeó, usando precisamente esa sonrisa vampírica, por fin animada a soltar algo más que una duda. Gloria rio del susto—. Que es broma, tía.

Gloria negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Y luego sonrió.

—Prepara tus cosas, que nos vamos a investigar.

Roxy asintió y se levantó para volver a entrar a Pueblo Crampón. Maldita sea la personalidad tirada para adelante de Gloria. Un día esa chica saldría volando como un cohete. Era capaz de hacerla dudar de todo, hacer que enrojeciera de rabia, irritarla, incomodarla, avergonzarla y animarla lo máximo, todo en un espacio de cinco minutos. ¡Qué Impidimps!

Caminó a buen ritmo, de mejor humor, hasta llegar a pocos metros de la persiana. Justo entonces, se alzó revuelo en el Centro Pokémon y un montón de gritos y ruido precedió a su Morpeko saliendo a todo trote del edificio, que tenía toda la intención de largarse del pueblo.

Pokémon y entrenadora se encontraron cara a cara. Roxy se fijó que Morpeko se había liberado de las manoplas.

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó. El personal del Centro Pokémon salió, esperando que alguien detuviera al Pokémon herido. Morpeko miró a esas personas, y luego a Roxy de nuevo—. Te encontraré. Me ganaré de nuevo tu confianza.

Morpeko dio unos pasos para abrazar a Roxy y ella bajó a su nivel para recibirla. En cuanto acabó, Morpeko salió como un cohete y los del Centro Pokémon, que se habían relajado, empezaron a gritar.

—¡Está herida!

—¡Que se escapa!

—¡¿Pero qué haces?!

—Está bien. Conozco a Morpeko mejor que nadie. Sabe cuidarse solita.

Dejó de hacer caso a esas personas y se giró, mirando a su espalda. Morpeko ya se estaba escurriendo por las montañas, por pasajes que llevaban al Área Salvaje por los que ni ella ni ningún humano podrían circular.

Gloria estaba a unos metros de ella, impresionada. Cuando encontraron sus miradas, Gloria le dio un pulgar hacia arriba, sonriendo con confianza.

—Nos vamos al mediodía —le prometió Roxy.


	8. Revelación

Roxy evadió las preguntas de todo el mundo y volvió a su casa para preparar su mochila. Quería aprovechar ese momento en el que tenía las ideas claras para moverse y avanzar en su viaje personal. No podía dejar que su cuerpo la bloquease, como cuando había salido del Centro Pokémon un rato antes. Tenía que investigar el fenómeno del Dynamax con lo poco que recordaba de su sueño con su abuelo.

Además, las dudas sobre Gloria se disipaban, y ella sólo había sido ella para conseguirlo. Normalmente era Roxy la que era buena disipando dudas.

Estaba metiendo su ropa y objetos para sus Pokémon cuando Nerio apareció por casa. Roxy pasó de él hasta que el exlíder asomó su tétrica cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

—¿Te vas de nuevo?

—Sí.

—Ya me he enterado de lo que ha pasado. Es imposible que la gente lo olvide, con lo que das el cante.

Roxy se giró un instante hacia él, con una sonrisa agridulce.

—Algo así me decías antes de que fuera una entrenadora.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

La joven volvió a mirar su mochila, que estaba ya a punto para cerrarse.

—Perdón por el insulto.

—Tranqui. Me has soltado barbaridades peores. Además, al final me has hecho caso. Parece que aún te sirvo de referencia como hermano mayor.

Las sonrisas genuinas eran de una extrema rareza en Roxy, pero al mirar a su hermano consiguió sacar una sin esfuerzo. ¿Para cuándo una de esas para sus fans?

—Intentaré no tirarme meses fuera —dijo, cargando la mochila a su espalda—. Se supone que te has retirado como líder.

—Bah, ahora los entrenadores están por el arrastre. Gloria, tú y los otros aspirantes les disteis un repaso a todos. Dudo que nadie tenga huevos de retar a un líder de gimnasio justo ahora.

Roxy asintió y le dio un abrazo a su hermano.

—Cuídate. O te daré de tortas hasta en tu tarjeta rara de Liga cuando vuelva.

—Lo mismo te digo.

Las despedidas: algo que nunca se le daría bien. Roxy no se atrevió a mirar atrás, no fuera que se arrepintiera de irse, o peor, que no supiera qué decir. Cerró la puerta de su casa, respiró hondo, y empezó a caminar por el deteriorado y pintarrajeado asfalto de Pueblo Crampón.

Era en esos momentos cuando apreciaba más ese ambiente turbio de su pueblo natal. Las luces de neón azules, rojas, amarillas y moradas eran un artificial recordatorio de las cuevas de Galar, llenas de minerales de colores vivos y tan brillantes. Contrastaban en ambos casos con la luz solar, que era incapaz de suplantar aquello que residía en la oscuridad. Cualquiera podía ocultarse ahí un tiempo para estar a solas y a la vez estar constantemente aterrado por el peligro inmediato.

Una vez Nerio escribió una canción sobre cómo Pueblo Crampón era un reflejo de la soledad cuando no se lleva bien y pasa a ser tu enemiga. Roxy simplemente le acababa de encontrar el sentido mientras marchaba hacia el sol.

Con esa curiosa forma de observar su entorno, Roxy tuvo una idea que debería de haber resultado de lo más básica para los problemas que Galar estaba sufriendo en esos momentos. Gloria y ella también se internarían en el Área Silvestre. Podrían encontrar pistas sobre este Dynamax descontrolado. Sólo que ella no sabía tanto sobre el fenómeno como las profesoras Pokémon o como la propia Gloria.

—¿Qué? ¿Lista, compa?

Su ensimismamiento había hecho que se encontrara de cara con la Campeona. Ya había cruzado todo el pueblo, en silencio y con rapidez, sin ser interrumpida. Se encontraba delante de la persiana. El viento del norte había cesado, hacía un día radiante y no había ni rastro de la tienda de campaña de Gloria.

—Sí.

Roxy iba a contar su nuevo plan a Gloria cuando la SmartRotom de la campeona saltó para mostrar una llamada de Sonia.

—¡Hola, profe! ¿Qué hay? —habló Gloria, con su habitual informalidad.

—¡¡Ya me he enterado de lo que han dicho los líderes de gimnasio!! ¡¡Menuda cara más dura!! —Con esos gritos, Roxy se movió con curiosidad hacia la pantalla, así que acabó saliendo en ella—. Ah, ¡hola! No nos conocemos en persona. Soy Sonia, nueva Profesora Pokémon de la región. He coincidido con tu hermano, qué majo es.

—Sí, es posible —respondió ella, recordando eso de «majo» para chinchar a Nerio en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

—Me da igual lo que digan de mí —contestó Gloria a Sonia—. Soy la campeona y soy tan capaz como el resto de hacer lo que me salga del pitote para ayudar con el problema del Dynamax.

Sonia se movió intranquila, quizás por las palabrotas y lo contundente de su respuesta.

—Me lo suponía —dijo—. ¿Tenéis algún plan? Los líderes veteranos y compañía no quieren admitir que van a ciegas esperando a que otra forma Dynamax aleatoria aparezca.

—Pensábamos ir al Área Silvestre, es donde hay los nidos.

—No es un buen comienzo —suspiró Sonia—. Necesitamos algo menos evidente. Sabemos que Eternatus está bajo tu control, pero despierto. ¿Sería suficiente para que los Pokémon usaran el Dynamax libremente fuera de los nidos? Aparentemente sí, pero ¿por qué? Esa energía pura se gasta…

«Se gasta». Roxy pensó en su momento que aquel encuentro casual había resultado poético por su más que deteriorado estado, pero ahora se veía con la necesidad de enseñar su hallazgo: la Estrella Deseo agotada.

—Pensaba que la energía de Dynamax era ilimitada. ¿No lo es? —preguntó, enseñando la Estrella Deseo.

Sonia vio qué era lo que enseñaba Roxy a la cámara, se acercó, y luego empezó a dar vueltas por un espacio abierto que no consiguió reconocer, con su propio SmartRotom persiguiéndola. El nerviosismo era patente.

—Vaya, vaya… ¡Vaya!

—¿Qué?

—Necesito esa Estrella Deseo. Mi abuela y yo vamos a estudiarla. ¿Decíais que ibais al Área Silvestre? Pues os veré en un rato en la salida de Artejo.

—Nunca se ha agotado una Estrella Deseo de esta manera, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo, después de dudar un segundo—. Hemos visto cómo tienen «menos batería» si se usan mucho, pero nunca hemos encontrado una agotada. Y con lo que está sucediendo… ¡Vengo en un plis plas, os espero allí!

Roxy y Gloria se miraron, algo confundidas durante un segundo.

—Quería ir en bici un rato, pero no va a poder ser —renegó Gloria.

—Yo ni siquiera tengo bici —rio Roxy.

—Pues nada, repetimos —dijo, señalando un Corviknight de Taxi.

El Taxi Aéreo les llevó a buena velocidad por encima de los túneles hacia Ciudad Artejo. Roxy miró inmediatamente hacia la gran extensión de tierra y hierba que indicaba el final del Área Silvestre, esperando milagrosamente dar con Morpeko, sólo por darse esperanzas.

Más o menos cuando llegaron al puente, el Corviknight se desvió hacia la izquierda, descendiendo por el vacío, al lado de los imponentes muros de Artejo. La vista del Área Silvestre mostraba una tormenta de arena en la zona desértica y lluvias torrenciales cerca de los puentes que les impedían ver más allá. Al final, el Pokémon aterrizó al lado de la boca de dragón que era la entrada a la ciudad.

Allí, Sonia ya les esperaba.

—¡Buenas! Estaba cerca de Pueblo Ladera, esperando que las ruinas de allí me dieran pistas de… —En vista que Roxy y Gloria esperaban sin mucho entusiasmo, se cortó—. En fin. ¿Puedo ver la Estrella Deseo?

Roxy se la entregó a la Profesora. Ésta la pesó con la mano, pasó el dedo por los huecos dejados por la falta de cristal y se aseguró de que la roca en sí seguía siendo resistente.

—Intrigante… —suspiró—. De camino a aquí he tenido tiempo de pensar en esta roca. Creo que las empezaremos a ver más a menudo.

—Yo pensaba que mi muñequera tendría energía ilimitada. ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos por eso? —preguntó Gloria.

—No lo creo. Hasta el final no lo admitieron, pero Rose y su gente, con Eternatus bajo control, idearon una forma de canalizar el Dynamax a través de los nodos para que su energía fuera circulando entre Eternatus y las Estrellas Deseo adaptadas a los entrenadores. En otras palabras, creó un bucle de energía que se renovaba constantemente. Por eso las muñequeras seguirán funcionando. El gasto de las Estrellas Deseo era mínimo. Pero ahora que Eternatus ya no crea ese bucle de renovación, las Estrellas se irán gastando, muy lentamente.

—Eso es lo que Rose temía y por eso montó ese sarao durante la Liga —dedujo Roxy—. Creía que Eternatus dormido no daría tanta energía como estando despierto.

—Exacto.

—Pero eso no explica la Estrella Deseo agotada.

—Nuestra labor es saber cuánto tardará en agotarse —dijo Sonia, agitando esa roca sin energía—. Mi abuela ya hizo sus cálculos, pero hay que repasarlos, ahora que Eternatus está despierto. Podría haber serias alteraciones.

—¿Qué clase de alteraciones?

—Las que ya hemos visto: Pokémon usando el Dynamax en situaciones de emergencia, si son suficientemente poderosos. Las Estrellas Deseo podrían agotarse antes, o podrían dar más energía de la prevista con cada uso. Un día podría estar a pleno rendimiento y al siguiente ser totalmente inútil.

—Y esos pazguatos de los líderes de gimnasio pensando que podrían sacarse la manguera y hacerlo ellos solos... —rechistó Gloria, irritada.

—Pero nos va bien tenerlos así —repuso Roxy, sonriendo de forma algo tétrica—. Que ellos hagan el trabajo duro, que atiendan las emergencias. Nosotras llegaremos al fondo del asunto.

Roxy recordó a su abuelo entonces: él la había advertido de un peligro inminente que tenía que ver con él y el Dynamax, y estaba casi segura que ese Pokémon enorme de su sueño tenía algo que ver. No podía ser ninguna coincidencia que las Estrellas Deseo hubieran despertado dudas tanto en Rose como en las profesoras y desembocaran en esos incidentes Dynamax.

—La Negra Noche —dijo.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —preguntó Gloria.

—No me digas que… —soltó Sonia, tomando aire de repente.

—Va a suceder —sentenció, endureciendo sus labios—. Eternatus sólo ha sido el inicio, el que ha disparado los primeros acontecimientos. Hay algo más, tiene que haber algo más. Las historias hablan de decenas de Pokémon a la vez en sus formas Dynamax y Gigantamax, y eso aún no ha sucedido. —Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de la realidad—: Eternatus fue víctima de magia negra, pero ¿de qué o de quién? Sólo fue un peón, nunca nos han contado quién hubo detrás de ello. Y creo que esa pieza es la que podría provocar una segunda Negra Noche.

—Sólo son historias, pero no podemos pasarlo por alto si ya está habiendo Pokémon dynamaximizados así por las buenas —concluyó Sonia. Lo pensó un momento, en el que Gloria miró a las otras dos mujeres con cierta impaciencia—. Vale, haremos esto: Paul está investigando cerca de la Mina Oeste de Galar, muy conveniente. Vosotras id hacia la Mina Este. Necesitamos personas sobre el terreno que se acerquen a las zonas con más Estrellas Deseo enterradas. Si una Estrella Deseo tirada por el suelo hizo que ese Lunatone tuviera la iniciativa de agigantarse, no quiero imaginar lo que podría suceder con toda una mina de ellas.

Todo lo que Roxy estaba escuchando empezaba a encajar de una forma estrambótica en su cabeza, mientras sus ideas y el sueño de su abuelo se cuadraban de la misma forma como una tabla de clasificación. Había dicho casi sin pensar lo de la Negra Noche, pero su abuelo, en su estado deteriorado dondequiera que estuviera, sabía algo de todo aquello.

Era por eso que tenía que encontrarlo. Por eso se lo dijo en ese sueño. Pero, además de sus nietos, no quedaba prácticamente nada de su huella en el mundo real. Sólo podía pensar en una remota posibilidad que no tenía el tiempo de aceptar y encontrar. Tenía otras prioridades.

—No te preocupes por eso, ¡nosotras nos vamos a las minas! Vigilaremos todo lo que podamos de camino —dijo Gloria, de mientras, animada—. Encontraremos la manera de parar la Negra Noche.

—Me alegra ver tu energía de nuevo, chica —sonrió Sonia—. Voy a volver al Laboratorio y avisar a mi abuela para ponernos a trabajar. También diré a Paul que esté al tanto. Ahora que es mi ayudante, tengo que hacerle trabajar como es debido. ¡Nos vemos!

Sonia echó a correr hacia el Taxi Aéreo y en unos pocos segundos el Corviknight alzó el vuelo hacia el sur.

—Bueno, menudo día, ¿eh, compa? Tendremos que buscar zona de acampada por aquí.

«Por aquí», una bonita forma de describir días enteros de camino sin parar entre ciudad y ciudad a través del Área Silvestre. A Roxy se le había hecho mucho más grande el mundo, ahora que sabía todo lo que se cernía sobre él. Iba a necesitar apoyo.

¿Cómo decirle a Gloria que era su apoyo el que quería conseguir sin que lo malinterpretara?


	9. La sonrisa

Un cielo límpido de nubes y cubierto de estrellas era todo lo que la naturaleza le ofrecía como cobijo en Espejo del Gigante, en el Área Silvestre. Apenas una brisa, en el resguardo del acantilado de la cuenca que encerraba el vasto territorio. Un anochecer extrañamente calmado.

Sentada en la ribera de un lago, Roxy intentaba ordenar sus ideas de alguna manera que no éstas no intentaran hacerle estallar la cabeza.

En el espacio de treinta y seis horas había descubierto que su abuelo no estaba muerto, había recuperado y perdido a Morpeko una vez más, había tomado una decisión sobre sus sentimientos y teorizado con la firme posibilidad de que la Negra Noche sucediera. Como más se lo miraba, más le parecía que tenía que hacer algo ya, por lo menos en uno de esos problemas, y tenía que forzarse en recordar que a Morpeko no la iba a recuperar por las buenas, y que ya había un plan en marcha para saber más de la Negra Noche.

Roxy metió las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha en el agua, sólo para que enfriase su sobrecalentada cabeza y le hiciera tocar de pies en el suelo. Siempre había hecho las cosas por su cuenta, desde que era entrenadora, pero si ahora le dijeran que tenía que hacer frente a todo aquello ella sola, se desmoronaría. La realidad estaba actuando como una tapa de olla actuaría si cubriera toda la cuenca del Área Silvestre. Explotaría por la presión.

En el pasado, cuando Roxy se sentía en peligro, su abuelo siempre la llamaba y la abrazaba, diciendo «todo saldrá bien, Marnie». Oír ese nombre viniendo de su abuelo la tranquilizaba y la rescataba de sus peores momentos, calmaba sus nervios, centraba sus sentidos.

—¿Roxy?

La joven aterrizó y se giró de golpe hacia Gloria, que la miraba de pie, apenas un par de metros de distancia.

—Hola.

—Llevas horas sin decir nada.

—No me daba la gana decir nada. —Gloria no se inmutó. No era un comentario borde, viniendo de Roxy—. ¿Ya quieres cenar?

—En un rato, quizás. ¿En qué pensabas?

Roxy dudó. Las preguntas directas solían bloquearla durante horas, a veces. Pensaba cómo articular al detalle una explicación, luego se preguntaba si tendría el valor de hacerlo y, para cuando se decidía, el momento de tensión ideal había desaparecido y tenía que callarse.

—En mi abuelo —dijo, sencillamente—. Cosas que dijo hace años.

Roxy supuso que su cara de póquer no fue tan firme como siempre y se le notó un poco su tristeza oculta. Gloria se sentó a su lado, en silencio. La campeona era bastante inocente e iba al grano en todo, pero retenía muy bien la información (por eso era campeona), así que no le costó recordar los gritos de la noche anterior, cuando dijo que él y su hermano habían crecido casi sin familia.

—Te han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, compa. Es normal que te sientas del asco. Deja que te domine hoy, duerme, y levántate con una sonrisa mañana. —Roxy soltó un bufido ante lo de «sonrisa»—. O bueno, lo que quiera que haga un alien como tú en vez de sonreír.

Gloria se contuvo la risa mientras recibía un puñetazo en el brazo de su compañera de viaje. Roxy estuvo tentada de sonreír también, pero su cuerpo era un campo de batalla en esos momentos, en el que todas sus emociones se peleaban a la vez por salir. Gloria no se fue, pensando que un poco de humor ayudaría a Roxy a abrirse un poquito. Y así fue:

—Mi abuelo me llamaba Marnie cuando aún no era entrenadora. —Evitó por todos los medios decir si estaba vivo o muerto. Posicionarlo sería una suposición y no estaba dispuesta a sentirse ni desolada (de nuevo) ni esperanzada—. Si tenía un mal día, él tenía ese poder de calmarme, y siempre me llamaba por ese nombre. Nadie más podía usarlo, o le reventaba a leches.

—Muy en tu línea —replicó Gloria, sonriendo. Roxy escondió una sonrisa torcida por sus emociones, mirando al lago.

—Antes de petarte los oídos a gritos ayer, soñé con él. No duró mucho, pero el capullo me hizo llorar. —Roxy notó cómo Gloria buscaba en ella algún rastro de lágrimas, o de temblores de voz. Roxy se mantuvo firme, aunque la presión sintió la leve necesidad de derramar alguna lagrimilla—. Supongo que por eso me costó menos gritarte. Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Para ser que te dije ayer que quería saber más de ti y que eres tan reservada, has tardado poquito en contarme algo tan personal como esto de tu abuelo.

—Sólo lo he nombrado.

—Y revelado un nombre ultramegaprohibido, ¿te parece poco?

Roxy se giró de nuevo para mirarla. O más bien amenazarla:

—Si le cuentas nada de esto a nadie, en Galar van a necesitar un nuevo campeón, ¿estamos?

—Eh, soy parlanchina, no bocazas —repuso, alzando despreocupadamente las manos en pantalla contra Roxy, mirando a un lado como si nada. Ésta se calmó un tanto y se encogió de piernas, cara al lago una vez más—. ¿Quién más conoce este nombre?

—Mi hermano, Masías y Jazz Loza por accidente y, ahora, tú.

—Vaya, que estoy dentro de la élite —se enorgulleció muy teatralmente. Roxy la miró de reojo, aunque esta vez Gloria lo interpretó mal—. Que sí, que sí, que no hablaré. Nombre prohibido. Anotado por encima de «Negra Noche» y «Problemas».

—Nunca he dejado que nadie lo nombre. Mi abuelo era el único que podía —repitió.

Mientras que Gloria no dio demasiado valor a esa repetición, Roxy estaba desesperadamente dando una muy pero que muy indirecta (después de una amenaza, cualquiera la pasaría por alto) de que quería que ella usara ese nombre. Intentando dar alguna señal, se desencogió, intentando demostrar comodidad. Era el momento, tenía que serlo. Jamás había dado pasos tan agigantados para abrirse a nadie.

Si ahora la miraba, sería demasiado evidente, y enrojecería hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies. Si se quedaba mirando al lago, nada cambiaría, y Roxy ya se había prometido que algo tenía que cambiar. Quizás se estaba precipitando. Quizás era una locura que se había sacado de la manga en dos días.

Gloria la observó el justo instante en el que Roxy dudaba más de esa escenita (aunque lo que es notarse, poco). Roxy la miró de reojo fugazmente, sin ser capaz de pensar por qué lo había hecho. Le pareció que Gloria iba a decir algo, pero no le dio tiempo. Roxy simplemente cerró los ojos y le estampó los morros contra los labios de Gloria en el beso más tosco, ciego y doloroso (por lo menos para Roxy) que todo el Área Silvestre hubiera presenciado. Cuando Roxy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó al instante, como a un Pokémon al que retiran de la batalla. Miró a Gloria un microsegundo (en el que pudo ver la gratificante cara de sorpresa que la campeona tenía), se puso tan roja como había predicho y arrancó a correr hasta su bien plantada tienda, ignorando a sus Pokémon, que cenaban por su cuenta. Se encerró allí y no se atrevió siquiera a mirar atrás.

—Me cago en mí —dijo, resoplando por el sprint.

Y se pasó los dedos por sus doloridos labios. Tendría un moratón y valdría la pena. Qué curioso que, al otro lado del muro de lona que era su tienda, aún sentada en el lago, Gloria hacía el mismo gesto, mirando hacia donde Roxy se había escondido.

Por supuesto, Roxy no durmió tranquila. Oía a Gloria hacer su vida fuera, en el campamento, y daba vueltas pensando qué demonios había hecho en un momento tan fuera de lugar como en el que estaban. Malditos fueran los que la habían impulsado a abrirse con ella. Nerio y Jazz pagarían por eso.

Aunque, al final, durmió una cantidad razonable de horas, hasta que el hambre la despertó al amanecer. Un aroma dulzón se infiltraba por los minúsculos poros de su tienda de campaña y la obligaban a levantarse. Se dijo que no podía salir ahí fuera sin tener un plan, o por lo menos disculparse, o decidir ignorarla, algo.

Tardó sus buenos veinte minutos en abrir la cremallera de la puerta de su tienda, rezando por encontrar una fogata vacía. No fue así. Gloria estaba ahí sentada, esperando.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Gloria alegremente.

—Bu-buenos días… —Roxy salió, midiendo cada paso. Le pasó una mano a la cresta de Scrafty y rascó una oreja a Liepard y cobró el valor para encararse a su drama particular—. Oye, lo de ayer, yo…

—Ni se te ocurra. —Roxy la miró directamente y se encontró con un rostro conocido: la de niña enfurruñada poniendo morritos y cruzada de brazos. Sólo que daba miedo esta vez—. Ni lo sientas, ni digas que hay que olvidarlo ni paparruchas de esas. No huyas. Si hiciste eso, fue porque tiene significado.

Roxy tenía que reconocer que esa opción se le había pasado por la cabeza. Menos mal que la había acabado descartando. Gloria era demasiado tozuda, y no concebía ni aguantaba a alguien que se retractara de ninguna acción importante.

—No, yo… No era eso. Quería decir que tengo que pensar en ello. Lo de ayer quizás cambia un poco las cosas para ti —explicó brevemente, mostrando firmeza ante ese rostro bastante gracioso.

Gloria se deshinchó y respiró, como si poner esa mala cara hubiera sido correr un kilómetro. Sonrió a su manera, se acercó a Roxy cara a cara y le dijo:

—Te tomaré de las manos porque si quisiste darme un beso es que esto me está permitido. —Nada, sin tapujos ni contención. La firmeza de Roxy empezaba a flaquear—. ¿Yo qué te dije ayer? Que dejaras que tus emociones te dominaran, durmieras y hoy despertaras con una sonrisa. ¿Sí o no? —Roxy asintió levemente—. Pues bueno, ¿dónde está esa maldita sonrisa?

Roxy quedó de lo más sorprendida. Gloria le soltó de las manos y le señaló el fuego: unos bollitos con tropezones de bayas y azúcar glaseado se calentaban a cierta distancia de las llamas. Gloria tomó un par, abrasándose los dedos, los puso en un plato y se lo entregó a Roxy.

—¡Te he hecho esto para empezar bien el día!

La radiante sonrisa de Gloria con el sol del amanecer iluminando el lado derecho de su rostro derritió los sesos de Roxy, que logró que una sonrisa asomara tan dulce como le fue posible, casi sin querer. Al instante, el SmartRotom de Gloria captó la belleza y distrajo a Roxy.

—No he podido resistirme a hacer una foto —dijo Gloria, sin dejar de sonreír—. Espero que te acuerdes de cómo has hecho esa sonrisa, porque con una foto no se monta un álbum entero, y quiero ese álbum. ¿Tomarás el dichoso plato?

Roxy, en su incredulidad, hizo caso por fin a los bollitos y suspiró, mucho más tranquila. Había sido tan sencillo… Al final, se reducía a seguir la sonrisa de Gloria. Ésta se sentó cerca del fuego y esperó pacientemente, con los codos sosteniendo su feliz rostro, a que Roxy le diera su veredicto.

—¡Joder, qué bueno!

—¡Eeeyyyyy! ¡Conseguido!

Sobble salió de un rincón y chocó la mano de Gloria, como dos miembros de un equipo que acaba de ganar un partido importante.

—¿Ves? —le dijo a Roxy—. Así es como se empieza un día.

Cuánta razón tenía.

* * *

_Días después_

El Área Silvestre: una vasta extensión de tierra y agua apenas tocada por los humanos en la que había tantos ambientes diferentes que en pocos días de camino podías pasar de estar de un bosque a un desierto. La cuenca, delimitada por las grandes ciudades humanas, tenía igual cantidad de microclimas y recovecos enormes en los que los Pokémon podían esconderse y donde nadie osaría acercarse.

Allí, en uno de esos inhóspitos y vírgenes parajes, un nuevo Pokémon había ocupado su lugar como el más fuerte. Un Pokémon herido.

Sus heridas le molestaban un montón. Por suerte, ya podía rascarse con comodidad, ignorando deliberadamente todas las advertencias tanto de su entrenadora como de las enfermeras. Ya no estaban allí para protegerla ni tampoco para darle órdenes. Podía espabilarse ella sola.

Morpeko había decidido evadir los caminos de los humanos precisamente por eso.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no viajaba sola por el mundo, mucho antes de conocer a Roxy. Ella había llegado a Crampón huyendo, siendo una cría, y casi toda su vida se había limitado a vivir en la calle.

Ahora volvía por su cuenta al mundo salvaje, herida, sola por propia voluntad, esperando volverse más fuerte. Tenía que hacerse más fuerte, no podía simplemente huir del hecho de que había perdido en un combate tan importante.

Sus pequeñas garras le habían procurado un buen escondite bajo tierra. Una madriguera pequeña desde la que lanzaba incursiones al espeso bosque de un recóndito lugar en el Área Silvestre. De vez en cuando echaba una ojeada al exterior y esperaba ver algunas hojas resecas caer de sus árboles. Observaba a los pájaros y bichos más pequeños pelearse por las bayas y frutos a su alrededor. Y cuando un fruto salía despedido de una refriega y caía cerca de su madriguera, se lanzaba a por él sin dudar. Los graznidos quejumbrosos de sus rivales la llenaban de satisfacción: era su entrenamiento, que la había vuelto tan rápida y avispada. Nadie tenía nada que hacer contra ella en ese bosque.

Sin embargo, no estaba tentando a la suerte. Seguía herida. Se acordaba vagamente de lo que había pasado esos últimos días que estaba tan llena de furia, pero no había sido nada bueno para su cuerpo. Se pasaba días enteros, a veces, sólo saliendo de su madriguera para robar un poco de comida.

Ese día sí que salió. Había un pequeño estanque que servía de zona de paso para los Pokémon que migraban. Durante el primer día en ese paraje, Morpeko había batallado al Pokémon más fuerte, un Gourgeist bribón pero no demasiado fuerte que tenía aterrorizados a sus vecinos. Desde entonces, el estanque era una zona segura para aclarar sus heridas rascadas.

Entrenando con Roxy, Morpeko había aprendido a analizar su entorno: una brisa refrescaba las copas de los árboles y hacía que el agua del estanque resultara particularmente fría; entre los arbustos y el follaje no había ningún movimiento sospechoso. En los cielos, el silencio era casi total, y las nubes discurrían rápido: se acercaba una tormenta. En general, el paisaje resultaba tranquilo, algo oscuro, y eso inquietaba a Morpeko. No era sólo la tormenta. Podría seguir oyendo a sus rivales de alguna manera. Su oído fino, en cambio, no detectaba nada.

Un Blipbug solitario que ya tenía visto de otras veces se dirigía hacia el exterior del bosque, pasando muy cerca del estanque. Morpeko amenazó levemente para que respetara su espacio vital (ya que se estaba bañando), pero la criatura no se inmutó. La curiosidad pudo a la ratoncita más que su cautela por sus heridas, y se acercó al Pokémon.

Le empujó un tanto. El Blipbug seguía con su parsimoniosa caminata hacia el exterior. Morpeko se irritó y le lanzó una pequeña descarga, que tampoco detuvo al Pokémon (aunque hizo que fuera más lento).

Desde lo de Gourgeist, el resto de Pokémon la respetaba y solía reaccionar de alguna manera en su presencia, así que aquella indiferencia resultaba tan irritante como extraña.

Se puso delante de Blipbug e intentó que centrara su atención en ella, pero ni siquiera había frenado ante el obvio obstáculo y, de hecho, la estaba empujando como si fuera una vulgar piedra.

No le hacía falta ser una humana para entender que ese Pokémon tenía un grave problema. Miró un instante hacia su bien trabajada madriguera y decidió seguir el camino que el Blipbug estaba siguiendo, apenas consciente. Tendría que protegerlo de las inclemencias del Área Silvestre hasta que pudiera despertarlo de ese extraño letargo.

El plan de hacerse más fuerte acababa de cambiar.


	10. Tormenta

Los truenos retumbaban con fuerza en el atardecer gris. La lluvia ensordecía cualquier intento de comunicación a distancia, inundaba los prados del Valle Entrepuentes y creaba torrentes que sólo los Pokémon más resistentes, de agua o voladores podían cruzar.

—¡Busquemos una cueva! —gritó Roxy. Estaba a un metro de Gloria, pero tenía que hacerse oír como si estuviera en un concierto.

—¡¿Dónde diablos está ese Blipbug?!

—¡¿Y yo qué coño sé?! ¡Hay que moverse!

Los grandes puentes que se alzaban metros y metros en el aire con sus grandes arcos de medio punto quedaban ocultos por la cortina de agua, pero daban cierto cobijo si te refugiabas cerca de sus pilares. El problema era que los torrentes amenazaban con rodear los pilares y aislar a las dos entrenadoras, que ya estaban empapadas y no tardarían en enfermar.

Gloria señaló una vía hacia el este, en la que «sólo» te encharcabas en fango hasta los tobillos, y que se dirigía a la Guardería. Por desgracia, ésta quedaba mucho más lejos que lo que los mapas pretendían dar a entender.

—¡Tiene que haber ido por allí! ¡Buscará la vía más fácil!

Roxy estaba que echaba humo y rabiaba con ganas con su expresión facial, pero era incapaz de ponerse a discutir una vez más con ella sobre qué hacer con ese Pokémon extraviado. Roxy había dejado claro que pillarían una pulmonía, y Gloria que no se iba a poner a salvo hasta que no rescatara al Blipbug de las narices.

Por suerte, Gloria podía tener su faceta práctica, como la de salir de debajo del puente antes de que el torrente las arrastrara Área Silvestre abajo.

Un fuerte graznido no pasó por alto a las chicas mientras volvían a mojarse a fondo pese a sus chaquetas-paraguas.

—¡Corvi ya vuelve! —Apodo original de Gloria para su Corviknight—. ¡Tiene que haber encontrado algo!

Las dos miraron al enorme pájaro negro, mientras aleteaba con mucha dificultad por el agua y luego se dirigía justo por donde había venido, desde el sureste.

Corrieron apenas unos segundos, hasta que un relámpago de alerta las frenó en seco. No querían ser objetivos del clima. El rayo cayó al lado norte del puente, y su trueno dejó sorda a Roxy, que gritó con fuerza por el susto. Si Gloria dijo algo, no lo oyó. Corvi dio una vuelta en el aire, esperando a su entrenadora. Ésta tomó con fuerza el brazo de Roxy y la obligó a avanzar sin correr.

Empezó el tramo de fango, una media hora de agua apantanada en la que la lluvia, por suerte, aminoró un tanto. En todo momento pudieron ver los torrentes y se atisbaba la pared sureste de la cuenca. Corvi se dirigía allí probablemente por cobijo, pues era la zona que los Hermanos Pozuelo usaban para excavar y habían creado auténticas cuevas y madrigueras mientras buscaban materiales raros para los entrenadores.

No se hablaron prácticamente. Las dos estaban ojo avizor, buscando al Pokémon perdido y a cualquier otra criatura de su tamaño o menor que se encontrara en apuros. Era fácil caer en la trampa del agua.

Atisbaron la primera cueva cuando Roxy renegaba por tercera vez sobre la tozudez de Gloria por haber seguido adelante en vez de acampar en algún lugar apropiado o volar hasta una ciudad a refugiarse. Las dos sabían que la tormenta se acercaba, pero una pista había aparecido y era necesario seguirla aunque les costara su jodida vida.

—¡Allí! ¡A dentro! —gritó Roxy, esperanzada.

—¡No, Corvi sigue más allá!

—¡Joder, es una puta cueva! ¡¿Qué más da?!

Gloria no aceptó protestas y siguió avanzando, pero al cabo de pocos metros de dejar la cueva atrás (que, por cierto, no tenía aspecto de ser ni estable ni segura), se quedaron atascadas en el fango.

—¡Corvi! —le llamó Gloria, silbando. Un trueno le siguió, muy elocuentemente, aunque sonó más lejos ya.

El gran pájaro usó parte de sus mermadas fuerzas para levantar a las dos entrenadoras del suelo y acercarlas apenas cinco metros a la cueva a la que las estaba guiando. Se tambaleó en el aire justo después y entró hecho un remolino de agua, plumas metálicas y barro en la cueva. Estaba agotado.

—¡Vamos, ya estamos!

—Me meo en las asquerosas patas de todos los bichos de este planeta, joder.

La malhumorada y prácticamente enferma pareja entró en la cueva y se encontraron con una muy agradable sorpresa: había una fogata encendida. A su alrededor, decenas de (malolientes) Pokémon y una entrenadora.

Una entrenadora conocida por su fiereza, por su musculoso cuerpo y lo exigente que era con todos y cada uno de sus rivales, incluyendo sus propios Pokémon: Judith, líder de Pueblo Ladera junto a Alistair, a quien no habrían reconocido bajo la montaña inexorable de abrigos que llevaba encima si no hubiera lanzado una mirada peligrosa a las intrusas antes de relajarse y hablar.

—Vaya, entonces es el Corviknight de la mismísima campeona.

Judith estaba atendiendo al pobre pájaro, que tenía las alas empapadas. Había conseguido enderezarlo y encararlo al fuego.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Gloria a su Pokémon, cuando se acercó corriendo.

—Poneos al alrededor de la fogata. Os daré unas mantas. Quitaos toda esa ropa.

Roxy se acordaba muy bien de Judith. Se había «distraído» un par de veces en ella en pleno combate de gimnasio, no por otra cosa que por su ajustado uniforme (del que siempre rompía algunas costuras durante los combates) y por la energía constante que despedía durante sus peleas. Además, era una persona férrea, a la que tener mucho respeto, y solía poner al límite aliados y enemigos. Roxy aún estaba intentando recordar cómo lo hizo para vencerla.

Judith les pasó dos mantas enormes calentitas y siguió a lo suyo, probablemente para dar intimidad a las dos entrenadoras. Roxy se aseguró de que la manta no se desprendería antes de quitarse jerseyes y vestidos. Joder, si hasta su ropa interior había quedado empapada.

—Dejadla cerca del fuego —sugirió Judith, señalando con la mirada la ropa de Gloria, que volaba libremente por encima de sus cabezas. La campeona empezó a apuntar a un lateral, donde Roxy vio que había el uniforme de gimnasio de Pueblo Ladera. Judith también iba desnuda excepto por esos grandes abrigos.

No entendía como Gloria se quitaba la ropa tan alegremente (ahí iba su sujetador, aterrizando a un metro de Roxy) y Judith estaba tan calmada. Roxy siempre había necesitado mucha intimidad para cambiarse, supongo que porque no se fiaba de los hombres y porque le gustaban las mujeres. Era un bonito combo para esconderse siempre.

Gloria se apretujó con sus mantas, se acuclilló y avanzó arrastrando su manta hasta el fuego como un gusanito gracioso.

—¡Qué gustazo, qué calorcito! Date prisa, Roxy, ¡que esto es el paraíso!

Un trueno sacudió la cuenca y la líder de Crampón se giró hacia la entrada de la cueva, del susto. Seguía diluviando. Estaba acostumbrada a las tormentas de Crampón, pero aquella situación era especial.

En vez de hacer como Gloria y lanzar la ropa por ahí como si usara catapulta, Roxy tomó toda su ropa en una bola, se encogió toda ella y se arrastró hacia un lateral de la fogata, donde dejó toda la ropa (bien ordenada) como si acabara de parir varios huevos. Luego se sentó delante del fuego, a distancias prudenciales de las otras dos entrenadoras.

—Qué bien… —musitó, intentando ocultar su avergonzado rostro entre el calor de las llamas.

—¡Te lo dije! Ya me estoy secando…

Roxy intentó no mirarla directamente. Gloria no se movió un pelo, pero sabía que no llevaba nada debajo de las mantas, y no le gustaba nada que su cabeza lo tuviera presente todo el rato. Le recordaba que ella también iba a pelota picada.

Judith se dio cuenta.

—Ah, vaya, esto ha salido mejor que un juego de verdad o atrevimiento, ¿eh? —se rio un tanto—. Perdón, era una broma fácil.

Gloria tardó un instante en pillarlo y luego despertó a todos los Pokémon de la cueva con su sonora risa. Éstos protestaron un segundo y se callaron a la orden de Judith. Su presencia atemorizaba a cualquiera.

—Menos mal que estamos en confianza, pero, ¿podrías no decir nada a nadie sobre esta situación? —le pidió Gloria—. Da bastante vergüencilla.

«En confianza». ¿Cuándo había trabado Gloria confianza con Judith? Pero por lo menos la campeona sentía vergüenza. Aunque no le cuadraba qué parte de disparar su ropa por toda la cueva se consideraba vergüenza, saber que tampoco era un rato agradable para Gloria la hizo sentir mejor. Por solidaridad.

—Por supuesto. Tampoco es que me guste ir parloteando por ahí sobre la anécdota graciosa de que una tormenta obligó a tres entrenadoras a desnudarse en una cueva —dijo, progresivamente añadiendo un retintín a medias entre de irritación y de risa—. A mí me da igual, pero a los demás no.

—Si… —asintió con una risita conforme Gloria.

Roxy empezó a mirar a su alrededor para intentar que le bajasen por fin los colores. No era capaz ni de hablar. Pero pudo fijarse en que allí había decenas de Pokémon, grandes y pequeños. Un Rhydon, una familia de Machamp (probablemente los Pokémon de Judith), el Corviknight de Gloria y toda una suerte de Pokémon de tamaño medio y pequeño, bichos, pajaritos, y un par de manadas de felinos y canes. Roxy se fijó, en particular, en un Rookidee que picoteaba el barro atascado de su congénere evolucionado, que descansaba detrás de Gloria.

—Bueno, dejémonos de bromitas. ¿A qué habéis venido al Área Silvestre con este temporal? Nadie en su sano juicio estaría deambulando por ahí fuera con todos esos torrentes.

«Entonces Judith no está en su sano juicio», rechistó mentalmente Roxy. Luego miró de reojo a Gloria, esperando a ver qué decía ella.

—¿Y tú? —Decepcionante. Gloria podría haber usado su falta de filtro para soltarle una buena a Judith.

—Pensé que sería un buen entrenamiento para luchar contra Roy, pero no esperaba que escalara a tanto. En cuanto el primer torrente se ha formado, mis Pokémon y yo nos hemos refugiado aquí. Y, como veis, han empezado a venir más.

—Gloria y yo encontramos a un Blipbug muy extraño deambulando solo. Parecía hipnotizado o algo así —explicó Roxy, mirando la base de la fogata.

—¡Estaba herido! Y nada de lo que hacíamos le detenía. Se soltaba si lo tomábamos con las manos, pero es como si no supiera que estábamos ahí. Necesitaba ayuda.

—Y lo habéis perdido durante la tormenta. Ya veo. Ha sido temerario. —Gloria se lo tomó como un halago, mientras que Roxy quería convertirla en puré para Rookidees sólo mirándola—. Estoy con Roxy en esto, no te envalentones.

—Tía, ¿dónde ha quedado la Judith molona? No hace tanto te enfrentabas a Pokémon el doble de grandes que tú a la pata coja.

—Tengo un esguince en la mano derecha por haberme presionado demasiado —dijo, algo afligida. Judith era dura, pero se le notaba enseguida cuando algo la afectaba— y a duras penas escapamos de una avalancha hace unos días, con mis Pokémon. Pasamos horas atrapados en otra cueva, más al noroeste.

—Vaya, lo siento.

Judith suspiró. Roxy lo vio en su mirada: se estaba castigando por lo que había pasado, igual que hacía ella.

—Creo que un grupo de Pokémon de tipo Bicho ha entrado con el Rhydon al inicio de la tormenta —dijo, mirando a su espalda, donde estaba la mayoría de refugiados. Ver a la guerrera Judith arropada delante del brillante fuego con todo un contingente de Pokémon la hacía parecer una diosa de la naturaleza. Roxy tuvo que obligarse a descartar esa poderosa imagen de su cabeza—. ¿Algún rasgo que identifique a vuestro desaparecido?

—Una quemadura leve encima de su ojo derecho —describió Gloria. Era ella la que se había fijado en el paupérrimo estado de ese Blipbug.

—Bien, voy a ver.

Judith se levantó sin esfuerzo. Ella no llevaba mantas, se había atado diferentes abrigos acolchados por todo su cuerpo, lo que convertía su cuerpo en algo así como un saco de boxeo con michelines. Roxy vio que Gloria contenía una risita de niña traviesa.

—Oye, ¿de qué la conoces? —dijo Roxy, acercándose un tanto a Gloria. El pequeño brote de celos ganaba a la vergüenza dela situación. Además, ya se estaba acostumbrando, y quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando allí.

Gloria quedó sorprendida unos segundos, y luego sacó su «sonrisa solar»:

—¡Ay, pobrecilla! —Claramente creyendo que los celos eran adorables.

—¡Que te calles! Y responde.

—¿Me callo o respondo? —Roxy acentuó su cara de mal humor— Vale, vale… Judith se negó a enfrentarse a mí cuando nos encontramos la primera vez. Dijo que yo era como ella, que yo «tenía esa misma intensidad en la mirada». —Roxy estuvo de acuerdo con eso, pero parecía que no era fascinación lo que Judith sentía—. Así que pasamos varias semanas entrenando juntas en las montañas. Trabamos buena amistad. Empezó a tratarme como a su hermana pequeña, siendo dura conmigo para que me hiciera fuerte y todas esas capulladas que supongo que un hermano mayor hace.

—No parece que te trate como tal…

—Bueno, es que hay que pillarla fuera del «chip entreno», que le digo yo. Es un sol de persona cuando está relajada. Cuando no lo está, es lo que ves: muy práctica, le da igual todo, muy estricta. No tiene ningún tipo de vergüenza. —Roxy no quería insistir sobre el tema. Sus celos quedaron casi todos aplacados. Sólo había un poquillo de esa relación de hermanas extraña que la espinaba—. Y antes de que te encierres ahí dentro: no tiene el menor interés en el resto de personas si no es para entrenarlas o combatir. Ni pienses.

Celos aplacados.

Roxy se quedó allí, mirando a Judith entre las sombras. Si sentía celos era porque ella también la había mirado de otra forma. Ahora, sabiendo cómo era… Bueno, era arena de otro costal.

Hacía sólo unos pocos días desde aquel beso tan desastroso. Gloria había aceptado las cosas como eran, le gustaba a Roxy, y Roxy a ella. Roxy sabía que era correspondido (lo poco que Gloria lo demostraba, porque siempre tenía pajarillos en la cabeza y se distraía con cualquier cosa, si nada importante ocurría), pero no se había atrevido a dar más pasos.

Le había dicho que tenía que reflexionar. «¿Sobre qué?», se preguntaba la misma Roxy. Lo único que ocurría era que tenía miedo de ser todo lo vulnerable que se moría por ser con Gloria. La campeona era el sol matinal tan agradable para Roxy, pero no sabía cómo devolvérselo con la intensidad que Gloria se merecía, y las pocas opciones en las que podía pensar eran igual de toscas que ese primer beso. Quería hablarle de eso, o quería demostrarle que ella podía ser igual de dulce, quería decirle «Llámame Marnie si estamos solas y no estoy bien». ¿Por qué era incapaz de hacer eso?

Se estaba exigiendo mucho a sí misma, y lo sabía. Gloria le había demostrado que la sonrisa se contagia, que si una era feliz, la otra también, que estaban juntas en ese viaje. Ni Roxy le tenía que demostrar nada, ni Gloria a ella (como se emperraba en pensar hacía solamente unos días, en Crampón, sobre su rivalidad). ¿Cómo podía convertir ese pensamiento que Roxy notaba muy artificial en algo real?

—Te va a salir humo de la cabeeeeeza —la regañó Gloria con un toque cálido en su voz—. No pasa nada. Todo está bien.

Roxy asintió sin pensar, mirando al fuego. Gloria aprovechó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, justo cuando Judith volvía con un Blipbug dormido entre sus brazos. Roxy desapareció entre las mantas, con el rostro ardiendo.

—Vaya, lo siento, debería haber tardado un par de segundos más —comentó Judith, como si nada, aunque parecía divertida ante la situación. Roxy jamás iba a salir de su castillo de mantas, ni para ver la luz del sol—. ¿Es este?

—¡Lo es! —susurró, para no despertar al Pokémon—. Nos lo llevaremos con nosotras.

—Quizás también deberíais llevaros ese Rookidee —comentó. Roxy asomó como un Dribur saliendo de su madriguera—. Ha venido solo, y mira, se ha quedado dormido con tu Corviknight.

Roxy miró al pajarillo acomodado entre las plumas de su especie evolucionada. Quería hacerse amiga de uno. Hacía tiempo había intentado atrapar uno, pero no hubo manera.

—Comed algo de lo que no se haya deshecho con la lluvia y descansad —les recomendó Judith—. Esta tormenta va para rato.


	11. Calma

A pesar de la tensión y el estrés que había sufrido durante la tormenta y la vergüenza de no poder llevar ropa, Roxy durmió muy bien al lado de la fogata y bien arropada en su capullito de mantas.

Sus sueños fueron de lo más variopintos: desde un desconcertante sueño en el que el Blipbug hipnotizado se comía un árbol de seis metros de un solo bocado, pasando por Roxy siendo arrastrada (desnuda, cómo no) por un torrente hasta un lago lleno de Gyarados, hasta un dulcísimo sueño en el que Gloria le daba un beso tierno en los labios por haber sido tan buena con ella (esta vez, ambas estaban vestidas. Menos mal).

Se despertó justo cuando las primeras luces del amanecer iluminaban el exterior. Todo el mundo dormía. Gloria estaba toda desparramada sin ningún tipo de control de su cuerpo por su lado de la cueva. Por lo menos las mantas le tapaban bien todo el cuerpo, a excepción de un pie que estaba algo alejado del fuego y de un brazo que había acabado cubierto por un ala de su Corviknight, que Roxy pensó que había sido totalmente intencional del robusto cuervo. En cambio, Judith dormía al raso, algo encogida, junto a sus Pokémon de tipo Lucha.

De la fogata ya sólo quedaban los rescoldos. Aún calentaban levemente la cueva. Y, por suerte, tanto la ropa como las mochilas ya se habían secado por completo. Roxy se aseguró de que todos los aparatos electrónicos (básicamente las Balls y su móvil) funcionasen bien, pues cuando la tormenta empezó, tanto ella como Gloria enterraron la electrónica al centro de las mochilas y lo envolvieron todo con ropa y las telas de las tiendas de campaña, por si acaso. Todo estaba intacto.

Aprovechando que nadie miraba ni podía reírse de ella, se puso la ropa ya seca de nuevo. El calorcito de haber estado cerca del fuego se le pegó a la piel y se fregó el cuerpo, muy aliviada de llevar puesta su ropa por fin. Luego, se acercó al borde de la cueva.

Roxy no se había dado cuenta la tarde anterior de que la cueva estaba un poco alzada respecto al resto del terreno. Con razón les había costado llegar allí, y la cueva no se había inundado también. Además, vio de la que se habían librado: había barro por todas partes, los torrentes reducidos a riachuelos aún bastante cargados de agua turbia y muchos árboles de tamaño medio y pequeño destrozados, esparcidos por todo el valle desde el puente norte. Era un desastre. Si tuvieran que seguir cualquier rastro ahora, resultaría imposible. Por suerte, lo que buscaban ya estaba en sus manos.

Roxy volvió a meterse en la cueva y se sentó a observar, desde cierta distancia, al Blipbug que les había causado tantos problemas.

Se estaba dirigiendo al sureste, y ni ellas ni el temporal le impidieron seguir avanzando hasta que su cuerpo dijo basta y se durmió en esa cueva. Roxy se preguntaba qué clase de hipnosis era capaz de mantenerse así durante horas, y también se preguntaba a dónde se dirigía Blipbug. ¿Qué le debía estar ocurriendo? ¿Se despertaría y seguiría su camino, lo quisiera el resto o no?

—Oh, ya has despertado.

—Gloria.

—Me he despertado cuando era de noche —dijo, bostezando, sin moverse de su sitio— pero todos dormían, así que me he vuelto a dormir. ¿Está la ropa seca?

—Sí.

—¡Bien! —Gloria empezó a revolverse para incorporarse, intentando que se le viera lo menos posible de su cuerpo. Roxy se quedó mirando como una boba, aunque Gloria no se enteró—. Bueno, a vestirse.

—¡Perdón! Me giro. —Apuros reales por haber sido pillada.

—Mira que eres boba —se rio Gloria, de buen humor— no voy a hacer ¡zasca! y quitarme todas las mantas de golpe. Me vestiré con ellas puestas, que así no paso frío… ¡Uy, qué calentita está la ropa!

Roxy sonrió levemente. Era difícil no hacerlo con esa clase de energía ya de buena mañana circulando a su alrededor. Vio a Gloria levantarse, ya vestida, salir a curiosear fuera de la cueva y volver a entrar.

—Va a ser un barrizal. Avanzaremos lentamente.

—Qué remedio.

Alguien inesperado también les dio los buenos días: ese Rookidee solitario empezó a cantar al alrededor de las dos humanas.

—¡Qué amigable! Quizás ya ha convivido con humanos antes.

—Qué mono es.

Gloria la miró con curiosidad de alguien que acaba de ver una rareza y se acercó a Roxy. Ella, que no tenía ni idea de qué iba a hacer (pero fantaseó con ello), se puso roja, hasta que notó que el Rookidee seguía a Gloria y se posó sobre uno de sus dedos, a modo de rama.

—A ver, prueba de acariciarlo.

Gloria le acercó el pajarito y Roxy le acercó su propio dedo índice para que el Pokémon lo examinara. Lo picoteó con suavidad, esperando encontrar comida fácil, pero se contentó con rozarle con el pico. Viendo que estaba tan tranquilo, Roxy le pasó un dedo por su cabecita, para alisarle un poco las plumas. Rookidee soltó unos chasquidos de pico que parecían decir «me gusta, quiero más», sin moverse.

—Qué monada —susurró Gloria.

Roxy estaba pegada a Gloria, de lado, como cuando te obligan a hacer una foto cercana. Era una mezcla de tranquilidad, vergüenza y valor lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Valor, quizás porque se sentía respaldada por Gloria en una situación totalmente tonta. Ese momento de paz inquebrantable fue ideal para que Roxy reclinara su cabeza un poco hacia Gloria, y ella hizo lo mismo, como si admiraran con cariño la foto de un bebé. Gloria aprovechó su mano libre para rodear la cintura de Roxy. Ésta pensaba que se pondría a sudar, del calor que tenía.

—¡Uy! —saltó Gloria. Rookidee había alzado el vuelo hacia fuera de la cueva. Las entrenadoras se quedaron mirándole un minutito, mientras daba vueltas al alrededor de la entrada, sin alejarse mucho—. Estará estirando las alas un ratito.

—Qué mono —repitió Roxy.

No se soltaron. Roxy pensó que era buena idea también corresponder ese gesto con el brazo. Notó que Gloria la miraba, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para hacer lo mismo sin que se notara que su cara era un tomate. Aunque quizás iba algo tarde para eso.

—Quiero que seamos pareja —dijeron a la vez. Gloria se rio con alegría y ganas. Roxy apenas consiguió configurar una sonrisa nerviosa con un hilillo de voz, por el acopio de valor que estaba haciendo.

—Ni así podemos dejar de rivalizar —comentó Gloria, sonriendo.

—No quiero que dejemos de ser rivales —consiguió decir Roxy, poniéndose seria por un instante. Precisamente esa rivalidad era la que había causado esa situación y, aunque no quisieran, Roxy pensaba que se seguirían poniéndose a prueba sólo para ser merecedoras del cariño de la otra. Era lo que había pasado con todo el mundo y sus Pokémon a su alrededor.

—¡Ah, bueno! Entonces…

Gloria abrazó a Roxy también con el otro brazo, para tenerla atrapada. Roxy se acercó un poco más, voluntariamente, y se dejó vencer por su rival en, por fin, un beso dulce y suave como el cantar de ese Rookidee, mágico a todo posible entendimiento.

—Uno a uno.

—Hoy te dejo ganar —musitó con voz susurrada. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Gloria—. Pero no esperes clemencia la próxima vez.

Roxy no dejó que Gloria viera su sonrisa de tranquilidad, con los ojos cerrados, aunque sí que oyó un clic. Quizás luego admirarían juntas esa foto.

Fueron solo unos instantes lo que duró aquella paz. Pronto, el resto de Pokémon fue despertando, dentro de la cueva. Rookidee revoloteó de vuelta a la cueva, hacia Corviknight, y Roxy instó a Gloria a que cuidara de su Pokémon.

—De estos momentos los tendremos a patadas —le dijo, para que Gloria no sintiera pena.

Judith también había despertado, y ya llevaba puesto su uniforme de líder del tipo Lucha. Se estaba arreglando los vendajes del brazo derecho, el que había dicho que tenía lesionado.

—Parece que todo el mundo se encuentra bien —dijo—. ¿Hace buen día?

—Sí, la tormenta ya se ha ido. Hace solecito.

—Será cuestión de avanzar. ¿Hacia dónde os dirigís?

—Hacia la mina este de Galar. Estamos estudiando el fenómeno Dynamax —explicó Roxy—. Hemos pasado por el Área Silvestre en busca de pistas sobre lo que está pasando con estos Dynamax aleatorios. Parece que con este Blipbug hemos encontrado una.

—Yo no me he encontrado ninguno, ni entiendo mucho del tema, pero os avisaré si algo extraño pasa. Me dirijo al desierto.

La mayor parte de los Pokémon empezaron a desfilar hacia el exterior. Las manadas salieron a todo correr, especialmente los Yamper, que tenían ganas de gastar energía. Rhydon se movió pesadamente, siguiendo a los bichos (otros Blipbug y familias de Caterpie y evoluciones), que iban a su ritmo particular. Al final, quedaron un Machop, un Machoke y un Machamp, los colegas de Judith, el Rookidee solitario, que andaba con Corviknight, el Blipbug misterioso (aún dormido) y los humanos.

—Parecía que no, pero había muchas criaturas viviendo bajo un solo techo —dijo Judith—. Se nota el ambiente recargado.

—Dilo como es: menudo pestazo a Pokémon mojado —dijo Roxy, mientras Gloria y Judith se reían.

—En fin, espero que tengáis suerte con esa investigación. A nosotros nos toca un buen paseo.

Judith salió de la cueva con buena energía, estirando sus extremidades, seguido de sus Pokémon, y empezaron a corretear a través del fango, evitando el torrente. Gloria, como siempre, le gritó una despedida mientras su amiga se alejaba.

Roxy, que ya había guardado y comprimido todas sus cosas en la mochila, sólo tenía una cosa que hacer ahí:

—¿Quieres unirte a mi equipo? Me encantaría tenerte a mi lado —le susurró a Rookidee, que seguía encima de un ala de Corvi. Este canturreó con alegría cuando Roxy le ofreció la (obviamente) Ocaso Ball. Visto y no visto, entró, hizo de la Ball su hogar y volvió a salir para seguir dando el coñazo a su congénere mayor. Roxy sonrió de forma algo socarrona—. Sí, desde luego, éste es de los míos.

—Veo que tenemos nuevo miembro en la familia —les congratuló Gloria—. Quién sabe, quizás cuando Blipbug despierte sean dos.

Gloria se entretuvo un rato a limpiar un poco el barro que Corvi aún tenía en sus alas por la revolcada de la noche anterior. Luego, todos salieron fuera para que el pájaro pudiera estirar sus alas y despegarse lo poco que quedara de ese barro.

Justo entonces, Blipbug despertó por fin. Roxy y Gloria tenían la esperanza de que despertara siendo él, pero tenía la misma mirada perdida, de un color enfermizo. Pronto, se puso en marcha en su paso parsimonioso, y el resto del grupo no tuvo otro remedio que seguirle.

—Por lo menos hará sol. Podremos pasear juntas.

—Juntas…

Todo un nuevo significado para esa palabra. Gloria y Roxy, juntas.

* * *

Morpeko hundió sus pequeñas garras en el barro que la tormenta había dejado. Estaba buscando sentir el frío de la húmeda mezcla, intentando aferrarse mentalmente a aquello que resultara real. Trotó a través del fango aunque no sintiera la mayor parte de su cuerpo, sólo para despertarlo de ese letargo en el que parecía sumirse.

Tenía que seguir buscando a Blipbug.

Ese Pokémon le había causado infinidad de problemas en esos días que había decidido seguirle y protegerle de las inclemencias del Área Silvestre. Incapaz de reaccionar ante los ataques, sólo a las necesidades de comer o dormir, Morpeko se había peleado con media región para mantenerle a salvo. Lo peor era que eran grupos los que salían a cazar, así que Morpeko, que aún no se había recuperado del todo de su pelea con Lunatone, estaba sola cargando con un Pokémon incapaz de valerse por sí mismo y luchando hasta la extenuación contra sus depredadores.

Poco antes de empezar la tormenta, Blipbug había desaparecido.

Morpeko le estaba salvando el pellejo por enésima vez y se perdió entre un laberinto rocoso. Ella tuvo que hacer frente a la amenaza y pasar varias horas intentando despistar a sus enemigos a base de perderles en ese laberinto, cavando hoyos a modo de trampas y escondrijos. Se vio obligada a salir cuando la tormenta empezó, y para entonces no había Blipbug a la vista.

En un acto desesperado para salvarse ella misma, y como un extraño advenimiento, la tormenta arrastró y destruyó una gran roca que había encerrado una Estrella Deseo. Inmediatamente se vio gigantesca, por primera vez, y ahuyentó con un enorme rayo a todos sus enemigos. Sólo ese movimiento fue suficiente para cansarla. Y sólo después de encogerse a su tamaño normal, descubrió que su momento Dynamax nunca había estado bajo su control.

Ahora estaba pagando sus efectos. No tenía sensibilidad en las extremidades. No controlaba sus ataques. Y, peor, tenía el impulso de caminar hacia el sudeste, igual que ese Blipbug. Era como si aquella Estrella Deseo hubiera puesto una brújula en su cuerpo y comandara su cuerpo como un parásito que va tomando el control de su huésped poco a poco.

Quería sentir el frío de la tierra. Quería rascarse o lamerse sus heridas y que le doliera y le escociera como una manada de Growlithe usando Ascuas sobre ella. Nada de eso estaba consiguiendo.

Tenía que ir hacia el sureste. Era su única opción. La única opción.


	12. Marnie

Roxy esperaba pacientemente, sentada en el campamento y poniendo caras raras que escondían sonrisas, su propia forma de disfrutar del silencio de la naturaleza, únicamente interrumpido por una olla hirviendo con un delicioso curry cociéndose a fuego lento.

¿A quién esperaba? Pues a todo el mundo. Gloria se había llevado a sus Pokémon a hacer ejercicio, que en esos instantes se limitaban a Cinderace, Corviknight, Sobble, y Boltund (Gloria decía que intentaba llevar siempre cuatro e ir cambiando con los que dejaba en caja descansando, que le era más cómodo entrenar así). También esperaba a Rookidee, a quién, para animarle a integrarse, había enviado de exploración una vez más por encima de la cuenca, hacia las minas.

Estaba ella sola, con sus carotas, y con su equipo de monstruosidades, Toxicroak, Scrafty, Grimmsnarl y Liepard, quienes descansaban un rato después de haber hecho su propio entrenamiento a base de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin movimientos.

En concreto, Roxy miraba hacia el cielo. Aunque se sentía tranquila, tenía ganas de saber qué noticias traía Rookidee. El grupo de viaje seguía en el Área Silvestre, al otro lado del puente que separaba la zona sur del Valle Entrepuentes. El Lago Milotic era un sitio con mucha actividad de alto nivel, perfecto para entrenar.

Mientras pensaba en una de sus pesadillas recientes sobre su abuelo y la Negra Noche (había tenido varias después de la tormenta), Rookidee graznó a lo lejos, llamándole la atención. Roxy inmediatamente puso un brazo en alto, para que el pequeño pájaro se agarrara allí.

—¿Qué has visto? ¿Sigue ahí Blipbug? —Un graznido positivo—. ¿Hay más como él? —Otro graznido positivo—. Gracias por hacerte el viaje, espero que no haya sido mucho coñazo.

Rookidee no protestó, posó un poco de lado, como si dijera «¿qué no me ves? Esto no es nada». Roxy se rio un poco y le dio una chuchería que Gloria había preparado para los pájaros del grupo.

—No te lo comas tan rápido, que te atragantarás, bestia —dijo, sin dejar de observarle con cariño. Luego miró hacia el sur, que era de donde tenía que llegar Gloria—. Va a ser jodido tener a tantos hipnotizados… Ni siquiera sabemos qué coño les pasa ni cómo salvarles.

Roxy removió un poco más el curry, reflexionando en aquella locura de situación. Incluso sabiendo más que los líderes de gimnasio y algún que otro ex-aspirante que les ayudaba, se sentía perdida y siguiendo pistas a ciegas. La teoría de la Negra Noche era muy bonita y poco más si no había manera de prevenirla. Todo lo que tenían para demostrarlo era un sueño que sólo Roxy conocía, un Blipbug hipnotizado (y aparentemente no era el único), una Estrella Deseo sin energía y un montón de eventos Dynamax aleatorios.

Su Smartphone vibrando la distrajo de sus pensamientos: un audio de Gloria, diciendo que había noticias y que volvían corriendo. No la dejaba tranquila para nada.

Era curioso cómo en una crisis como ésa, Roxy podía darse el lujazo de ser feliz. Su actitud no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando en Crampón. Estaba haciendo algo importante, tenía un objetivo y tenía ganas de pelear por superarlo. Sus pensamientos rara vez tenían ese desliz depresivo. Y sus Pokémon lo notaban, pues se ejercitaban todas las mañanas de buena gana.

—¡¡COMPAAAAAAA!! —Sólo había una persona capaz de gritar a tal volumen.

—Oh, benditos legendarios, otra vez… ¡¡QUE DEJARÁS SORDO A TODO EL LAGO!! —gritó de vuelta Roxy—. Y yo que creía que Nerio era escandaloso.

Irritante y magnética, así era Gloria. Todos los días igual. Pero no sabía qué haría Roxy sin pegarle cuatro gritos todos los días a aquella loca de la colina.

Gloria llegó la primera, con Corvi planeando por encima de su cabeza. Boltund y Cinderace dieron un par de rodeos para acabar de estirar las patas. Sobble estaba protestando de forma bastante graciosa, dando toquecitos a la cabeza de Gloria, un intento de coscorrón de bebé. Pobrecillo, los graznidos insufribles de Gloria probablemente le habían despertado de su siesta.

Gloria llegó resoplando y se detuvo justo delante de la olla del curry, recuperando el aliento.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vas a soltarlo? —Gloria levantó un dedo para frenar a Roxy, pidiendo un segundo—. Por los truños ardientes de un Carkol, para qué vienes corriendo si luego no puedes ni respirar…

—¡¡He visto a Morpeko!! —Roxy dejó de mezclar el curry y esperó más—. La he llamado, pero no me ha hecho caso. Se dirigía a la mina.

Roxy tardó unos instantes en ordenar sus emociones y dar una respuesta controlada.

—Es probable que perciba los problemas. Además, es buen sitio para entrenar. Se lo conoce.

—¡No es todo! Sonia va a llamar en nada.

—¿La Estrella Deseo?

—¡Sí! Tiene resultados ya.

Justo entonces, el SmartRotom de Gloria apareció zumbando entre las dos, con Sonia en la pantalla.

—¡Qué bien que estáis las dos! ¿Preparadas para el bombazo? —Gloria volvió a agacharse y poner un dedo entre medias—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Que está majara, eso pasa —replicó Roxy—. Puedes hablar.

—Bien. Magnolia y yo hemos descubierto rastros en la Estrella Deseo vacía. Restos de energía traducidos en diversas muestras ADN de Pokémon del tipo Dragón y del tipo Fantasma.

—¿Dices que esos dos tipos pueden agotar las Estrellas? —dedujo Roxy.

—Con una muestra de sólo una estrella agotada no se ha podido hacer mucho, pero ya he hecho pruebas con Estrellas Deseo activas, y aquellas que provocan el Dynamax en Pokémon del tipo Dragón tienen mucho más desgaste. Y tiene sentido, los Pokémon de ese tipo suelen extraer mucha energía extra de su entorno de más, por eso son tan poderosos. No hay más que ver a Eternatus mismo.

—¿Fan…tasma? —balbuceó Gloria, recuperando aire aún. Roxy negó con la cabeza.

—Hay mucho más desgaste si ADN de Pokémon de tipo Dragón y de tipo Fantasma usan la misma Estrella, aunque sean distintos Pokémon. Son unos tipos expertos en canalizar energía, magia hasta diría, en su favor.

—Tía… ¡menos mal que nunca he usado en Dynamax con mi Dragapult!

—¿Desde cuando tienes un Dragapult? Qué pasote —la halagó Roxy, sorprendida y distraída por un instante. Gloria fue a responder, pero ella la cortó para seguir hablando del problema directo—. Entonces los dragones pueden agotar las Estrellas. Vale, eso es bueno saberlo, pero ¿qué hacemos con los otros tipos que se vuelven Dynamax? Tenemos a varios esperando en la mina.

Sonia se quedó pasmada un segundo.

—¿Qué?

—No se lo has dicho —le recriminó Roxy a Gloria.

—¡No me ha dado tiempo!

—Estás tonta. —Volvió a mirar a Sonia—. Hay algunos Pokémon que no son de esos tipos que están como alelados, esperando en la mina este. No hacen nada si les atacan, apenas comen y duermen. Están hipnotizados.

—Dioses, qué… —Enseguida vieron el apuro que se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza a la pobre profesora Pokémon—. Vigiladles. Llamaré a Paul para que busque más casos de esos. No puede ser una coincidencia, alguien les está llamando a los grandes focos de Estrellas Deseo.

—Llama a los líderes —sugirió, aunque sonó como una orden.

—No puedo, ¿no habéis visto las noticias? —Roxy y Gloria se miraron un instante—. El descontrol de los Dynamax ha vuelto esta mañana, les tengo a todos luchando.

—Joder, esto se nos va de las manos… Necesitamos a más gente. Aspirantes, entrenadores, ¡quien sea!

—El expresidente Rose está avisado ya. Lionel también se ha unido. Hasta hemos pedido ayuda a Tizonio y Dargo.

—Odio a esos tipos —se quejó Gloria.

—Entretanto, vigilad esa mina. Que no les pase nada a esos hipnotizados que decís. Volveré a llamar.

Sonia colgó, visiblemente estresada.

Roxy empezó a mezclar de nuevo, despacio, el curry que se estaba haciendo a buen ritmo. Sonia había hablado de ese par de raritos de Tizonio y Dargo, supuestamente los descendientes de los héroes de Galar. Ellos tenían que tener, por narices, mucha información sobre la historia de la región. Se preguntaba si ellos sabrían algo que los demás no, y no lo estaban contando. Era sospechoso.

Además, lo de los dragones y los fantasmas gastando energía que había dicho Sonia le había hecho pensar en su abuelo. Como más sabía, más veía las conexiones entre todos los hechos, y todos pasaban por algo que ella consideraba imposible y que sólo ella podría hacer. No le gustaba.

De repente notó demasiado cerca de ella a Gloria, a la que había perdido de vista con sus cavilaciones. Se apartó instintivamente.

—Compa, tranquila, que sólo te iba a dar un beso… —dijo, con una risita.

—Perdón, no estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de cursilerías —respondió, con todos los colores subiendo a sus mejillas. El beso le daba igual, pero que la sorprendieran siendo esquiva era algo muy de su yo tímido y no le gustaba.

—¡Qué mona! Toma. —Y le dio el beso en la mejilla igualmente—. Te veo pensando.

—No te jode, pues claro. Es de miedo lo que ha descubierto Sonia.

—Bah, se arreglará, no te preocupes —dijo, reclinando su brazo en el hombro de su novia—. ¡Huele genial! Me está entrando un hambre ahora mismo…

—Ya casi está —dijo con una sonrisa—. Sólo tiene que reposar.

—Cada vez se te da mejor.

—Oye tía, no jodas, que sé cocinar desde que tengo memoria.

—¡No, no! La cocina no. Sonreír. —Roxy la miró con indignación, como si su labio inferior intentara tocar la nariz. ¿Y para cuando tendría Gloria que enrojecer? Ya eran muchas veces perdiendo. Y Gloria se rio de ella—. ¡Qué careto! No sabría decidirme entre esa cara o la sonrisa, la verdad.

—Imbécil.

Gloria se siguió riendo mientras tomaba cuatro trapos y se iba a quitar el sudor bañándose en la ribera del lago Milotic. Sus Pokémon la acompañaron, como buena escolta que eran. Roxy aprovechó para recuperar la paciencia con esa tía, que buena falta le hacía. Su corazón, tan contento, le seguía insistiendo en que todo sería muy distinto sin la campeona.

Gloria volvió fresca y ordenada justo para servir el curry. Ponía unas caras de cría pequeña ante las ganas de zamparse toda la olla que Roxy no podía evitar reír y pensar en un Snorlax intentando cumplir su cuota diaria de comida.

—Tía, ¡está deliciosa! —soltó cuando tragó la primera cucharada.

—Te lo dije. Se me da bien —comentó con cierto poderío. Las manías de Pueblo Crampón de ser la mejor habían mejorado mucho sus dotes culinarias.

Comieron un rato en silencio. Ambas iban repartiendo un poco de la comida entre los Pokémon del grupo. Rookidee y Sobble fueron los que recibieron más mimo por parte de sus entrenadoras para que comieran. Tan pequeñuelos, necesitaban hacerse fuertes.

Roxy, pese a la entrañable escena, seguía pensando en su cacao mental, y empezaba a preocuparse por Morpeko. Si estaba en las minas, quizás no era solamente porque quería hacerse fuerte o que quisiera vigilar a los hipnotizados. Estaba casi segura de que ya se había encontrado con uno. ¿Y si el descontrol del Dynamax la afectaba a ella también? Cada vez veía con más urgencia el inevitable acontecer de entrar en la mina, aunque fuera sólo para llevársela de allí.

—Marnie.

Roxy tardó dos segundos en reaccionar al nombre. En cuanto caló en su mente, se giró de golpe contra Gloria, grito en boca:

—¡¿QUIÉN COJONES TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA…?!

Y se cortó. Gloria tenía esa mirada de fuego de nuevo, esa sonrisa de fortaleza, esa energía que irradiaba «combatiremos y ganaremos». Su cuerpo y su postura exudaban seguridad. Roxy apretó los labios y acercó una mano a la de su novia, aunque fuera sólo para sentir su contacto. Siempre había necesitado un abrazo cuando su abuelo la llamaba así.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Gloria. Roxy asintió a trompicones, mostrando la duda—. Recuperaremos a Morpeko.

—No me hecho más fuerte en tres semanas —repuso.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Eres feliz. ¿Qué mayor fortaleza?

Roxy se quedó pensando un segundo. Para ser una cría de campo sin apenas población, esa tía sabía mucho de las personas.

—Tendría que tirarte de cabeza al lago para que un Gyarados se te tragara por haber usado ese nombre sin mi permiso —replicó, para evitar admitir que Gloria tenía razón. Ésta retiró su mano, con miedo súbito al rostro tétrico de Roxy—. Pero te lo dejaré usar. Sólo si me ves tocada.

—Vale —dijo, con una sonrisa. Gloria aceptó a Roxy entre sus brazos cuando ésta pidió el abrazo que había intentado postergar—. ¿Te apetece hablar de tu abuelo?

—No, ni hablar —dijo inmediatamente. No se le pasaba ni por la cabeza. Nopodía alimentar los recuerdos ni la esperanza—. Pero podría contarte cómo conocí a Morpeko.

—Es verdad, dijiste que me lo explicarías.

Así, con el inicio de la tarde, comiendo curry y descansando, Roxy contó con mucha más calma de la que hubiera imaginado todos sus desencuentros con los hermanos Loza y aquel pobre ratoncito abandonado en la calle de Crampón, que la escogió a ella, a una chica que desafiaba a todo el pueblo, para que fuera su compañera de viaje. Para Roxy, poder explicar algo tan personal fue un alivio, aunque deseó fervientemente que Morpeko hubiera estado allí para oírlo. Sus poses de orgullo hubieran sido el complemento perfecto.

Pero explicando esa pequeña parte de su infancia y recordando aquella pose de seguridad de Gloria al nombrarla con ese mote prohibido para los demás, Roxy descubrió algo de vital importancia que la obligaría a tomar una decisión tarde o temprano.

Y mientras ambas reposaban medio abrazadas, sentadas contra una roca, Roxy lo vio claro, supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer y cómo lo iba a hacer. Sólo había una premisa para cumplir con esa nueva misión.

Tenía que separarse de Gloria.


	13. La batalla de las Estrellas (pt.1)

Roxy y Gloria tomaron una pausa para observar la entrada de la mina este de Galar, en un atardecer rojizo que auguraba una posible tormenta. Daba respeto mirar hacia la oscuridad de la mina, sabiendo lo mal que las cosas podían salir allí dentro. Se podían ver los cristales luminosos que había en aquella cueva, como si invitaran a los humanos a entrar allí.

Gloria tomó a Roxy de la mano, para darse fuerza mutua.

—Todo va a salir bien.

Roxy no lo tenía tan claro. Le resultaba increíble que, después de haber avisado a Sonia y a los demás líderes, a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido bloquear las entradas a las minas para evitar una escalada Pokémon hipnotizados. En ambas minas habían aparecido, y aparentemente ese Blipbug que se encontrado sólo había sido el primero de muchos.

Ojalá no le hubieran perdido el rastro varios días atrás. Blipbug podría haber sido estudiado por Sonia y Magnolia. Pero un día se despertaron algo más tarde de lo habitual, y Blipbug simplemente se había ido. Era un Pokémon tan pequeño y hacía tan poco ruido que sencillamente desapareció de su vista.

Ahora había muchos más como él, y Roxy tenía toda la sensación de que Morpeko era uno de esos Pokémon hipnotizados. Ni tan siquiera sabían qué era lo que causaba esa hipnosis ni cómo detenerlo. Tampoco sabían si tendría alguna otra consecuencia, pero había que asumir que si tenía que ver con las Estrellas Deseo, tendría que ver también con el Dynamax y la Negra Noche.

—Estoy en Amura —dijo Sonia. Tenían el SmartRotom de Gloria en marcha—. Tengo a Cathy y a Nerio aquí conmigo. El resto están aplacando otros Pokémon dynamaximizados.

—Espero que sea suficiente —musitó Roxy. Luego saludó con una cabezada a su hermano, quien hizo lo mismo al otro lado de la pantalla—. Rookidee y Corvi han estado viendo a muchos Pokémon hipnotizados entrar en las minas desde el Área Silvestre.

Ya no había tiempo para más planes ni teorías, aquello estaba pasando, estaba empezando, y por fin había habido un consenso para aplacar todos a una la posible reacción de los hipnotizados con tan grande poder que representaba una Estrella Deseo.

—Entremos.

Roxy y Gloria sacaron a todo su equipo. Rookidee, Liepard, Grimmsnarl, Toxicroak y Scrafty para la líder. Cinderace, Sobble, Corviknight y Boltund en el caso de Gloria, quien había añadido también a Zacian por su vínculo histórico con la Negra Noche. Tenían constancia que Zamazenta se había prestado para la misma lucha al lado de Paul, en la otra mina.

—Ojos atentos a todo Pokémon hipnotizado —advirtió Gloria.

Durante los primeros minutos internándose en la cueva, sólo oyeron sus propios pasos y los aleteos de los pájaros. También oían a través del SmartRotom la respiración mal controlada de Sonia y sus acompañantes. Todo estaba en completo silencio, las mismas luces minerales y artificiales, los mismos goteos de agua, pero sin ningún operario a la vista, ni tampoco entrenadores. Se suponía que encontrarían algunos por allí.

Las cuevas tenían recovecos ocultos a la luz, por todas las prospecciones fallidas para encontrar más Estrellas Deseo. Las zonas más aisladas por los estanques quedaban en penumbra. Roxy estaba teniendo una sensación muy parecida a la que tenía en su momento en Crampón cuando sabía que el resto del pueblo la estaba vigilando mientras ella iba y volvía de clase. Había Pokémon observando desde las sombras.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió hasta que llegaron al centro de la mina, donde se desenvolvían los pocos raíles que había. Allí había cincuenta Pokémon, como mínimo, en ese estado hipnotizado.

—¡Por fin! ¡Creíamos que nadie vendría a ayudarnos!

Allí estaban todos los operarios de la mina. Estaban desesperadamente intentando apartar los Pokémon más pequeños los unos de los otros, pero volvían a apiñarse como si tuvieran frío y necesitaran calentarse mutuamente. Había Pokémon de grandes dimensiones, especialmente del tipo Roca y Lucha, que eran imposibles de mover un milímetro.

También fue en ese momento cuando Sonia, Cathy y Nerio llegaron por el otro lado. No les resultó muy sorprendente la escena que tenían delante.

—¿A qué están esperando? Tiene que haber estrellas por aquí —comentó Sonia, intrigada, con su Yamper olisqueando a los Pokémon afectados.

Roxy buscó con esmero a Morpeko. Sabía que estaba allí, pero entre tantos Pokémon, especialmente los grandes, era difícil encontrarla. Y, para colmo, sabía esconderse bien. No creyó que fuera una buena idea gritar su nombre, ni que le ayudara en nada, si realmente estaba hipnotizada también. Y ya la habría encontrado ella si no lo estaba.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Gloria, con una cara de tensión y nervios que parecía que fuera a echar la pota.

—Morpeko está aquí, y está hipnotizada. No es posible que no haya pasado por aquí.

—¡La encontraremos! Tarde o temprano tendremos que pasar lista a todos estos empanaos.

Sonia se puso en contacto con Paul. Aparentemente, Lionel también se había sumado a la expedición en esa mina, junto a los líderes de la costa oeste. Lo sabía porque Paul se quejaba de Berto, y Berto de Sally, mientras Lionel preguntaba que dónde estaba la otra salida de la mina.

—Mantened los ojos abiertos y ayudad a los mineros —les recomendó Sonia.

Ambos grupos pasaron una hora intentando bloquear y desviar a los Pokémon hipnotizados, que seguían llegando de vaya a saber uno dónde. Roxy buscaba a Morpeko con ganas. Estaba convencida de que estaba allí, incluso después de que Nerio le dijera que quizás estaba por llegar aún.

Y, de mientras, pensaba en la decisión que había tomado un par de días atrás. Era feliz con Gloria en un momento duro de su vida que no sabía si estaba arreglando o no. Pero era feliz en una crisis en la que no había espacio para el amor de esa clase. Si le contara a Gloria los motivos por los que quería irse, no los entendería, diría que había que permanecer unidos, daba igual bajo qué forma.

—Yo no funciono así —murmuró para sí misma.

No era por el amor. No era por Gloria. Ni tan siquiera era por ella. Era por su abuelo. Era por el pasado en Crampón. Y, si su teoría era correcta, teoría para la que nadie iba a dar un maldito céntimo (porque ya antes habían menospreciado el peligro del fenómeno Dynamax), también sería por Galar, y tendría que hacerlo sola, por su cuenta. No podía permitir que la campeona de toda una región persiguiera fantasmas (nunca mejor dicho, en su opinión) con ella. Ya era suficiente tener que prescindir de una líder de gimnasio.

No iba a dejarla de lado, no tenía pensado nada de eso. Quería informarla de todo lo necesario sin que involucrara nada personal de ella. Gloria era así, le bastaba con un par de pautas para cumplir con cualquier tarea. Roxy solucionaría su pasado, sus pesadillas y, con suerte, el futuro de Galar. En silencio y desde las sombras si era ese su papel en aquella historia.

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Gloria, precisamente.

—¡Joder, qué susto! —saltó, echándose medio metro atrás—. Sí, estoy pensando en cómo solucionar todo esto…

—No te cargues el mundo a tus espaldas, compa, ¡que no estás sola! —le dijo sonriendo, enseñando todos los dientes. Tenía un trocito de verdura de curry pegado en uno de ellos. Roxy sonrió un poquillo—. Así me gusta, tía.

Si algo iba a pasar, Roxy quería aprovechar estando al lado de Gloria mientras la calma no precediera a la tormenta.

Se hizo de noche fuera. En las minas apenas se notaba. Las luces artificiales eran las mismas. Sin embargo, había una extraña luz general que iluminaba la cueva.

—¿No hay más luz de la habitual?

—El efecto de los cristales —descartó un operario—. Pasa cada noche.

Hubiera quedado en nada si realmente hubieran sido sólo los cristales. Las paredes y los suelos menos consistentes empezaron a brillar como si hubiera radiación detrás de ellos. No era en toda la cueva, sino en algunas áreas, como debajo de los lagos. Y, antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, los Pokémon hipnotizados empezaron a correr en estampida desde el centro hasta los rincones y recovecos de toda la mina.

—¡¡Apartaos de su camino!!

Humanos y Pokémon tuvieron que echarse a un lado para evitar las embestidas de los Pokémon más grandes y peligrosos. Un Rhydon tumbó sin querer de un placaje a Sonia, y ni siquiera le había dado de lleno. Una familia de Machoke y Machamp parecida a la de Judith dividió el grupo humano en dos, alejando a Gloria, a Roxy y a todos los obreros del resto. Varios Bisharp echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el agua y empezaron a escarbar. Los Pokémon más pequeños hacían lo que podían para abrirse paso entre la estampida. Muchos ni se daban cuenta de que estaban siendo arrollados mientras picaban, rascaban y escarbaban frenéticamente en la tierra y las paredes.

Mientras el grupo se recolocaba y se daban las primeras órdenes, algunos de los Pokémon hipnotizados encontraban lo que el resto de la mina no había podido hacer: Estrellas Deseo. A montones.

—¡Sonia! —gritó Gloria a la profesora. Roxy estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo.

—¡Lo veo! —luego añadió más volumen a su voz para que todos les escucharan, incluso los que le prestaban atención desde el otro lado de su propio SmartRotom—. ¡¡Que ningún Pokémon toque una sola Estrella Deseo!! ¡¡Combatid, derrotadlos, inutilizadlos, lo que sea, pero que no se vuelvan Dynamax!!

Roxy perdió un poco la noción del espacio en cuanto mandó a Liepard y a Toxicroak, los más rápidos y fuertes, a lidiar con los grandotes de tipo Roca y Acero que tenía a su alrededor. Ante los primeros ataques, nada ocurrió: la prioridad era la preciada parte de Eternatus. Pero la insistencia de los ataques empezó a obligar a los hipnotizados a contraatacar y lo hicieron en grupo. Prácticamente se volvió una batalla de masas contra los pocos entrenadores que había allí.

—¡No duraremos una mierda así, necesitamos más peña! —se quejó Roxy—. ¿No hay más entrenadores en el Área Silvestre?

—¡A saber si siquiera saben nada de esto!

—¡¿Dónde está ese famoso estado de alerta que los líderes y Rose intentaron ejecutar?!

Todo sucedió tan deprisa, que fue inevitable que entre tantos Pokémon, uno rascara premio: un Machamp que despachaba a dos manos a sus enemigos mientras escarbaba con las otras dos agarró por fin una Estrella Deseo y se la tragó de un solo bocado.

—¡¡SE LA HA COMIDO!!

Los gritos de asombro de los operarios quedaron opacados por el estruendo del Machamp pasando a su forma Gigantamax (para colmo), que no sólo supuso un grito ensordecedor, sino que hizo estallar en mil pedazos el techo de la cueva. Los gritos de Roxy fueron pocos para advertir a sus compañeros de que se apartaran del centro de la mina. Boltund cazó la mirada de Roxy y salvó a Gloria de una muerte segura. Liepard hizo lo mismo con su entrenadora, abandonando su batalla y acorralando de un empujón a Roxy en un rincón de la cueva para que las rocas no cayeran encima de ella.

Fueron unos segundos de terremoto en los que sólo se oyeron rocas despeñándose sobre el suelo de la mina.

Hubo un silencio de unos pocos segundos.

Roxy salió de debajo de un montón de rocas. Su cabeza le zumbaba. Sentía a sus Pokémon cerca, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Estáis bien?

Todos tenían heridas de combate, pero su batalla se había producido en los márgenes. Parecía que todos habían evitado la avalancha.

Muchos de los Pokémon salvajes se habían quedado mirando al enorme Machamp, que tronaba sobre los cielos, envuelto en un pilar de luz morada, propia de las Estrellas Deseo que abundaban en la mina. Otros simplemente estaban atrapados, desmayados y quién sabía si aplastados por las rocas.

Fue un horroroso instante de paz que se rompió por la vuelta a la actividad de los hipnotizados para buscar más Estrellas. En apenas un minuto, otros dos Pokémon se habían vuelto enormes.

—¡¿Gloria?!

—¡¡ESTOY AQUÍ!! —gritó, como buena escandalosa que era. Alivió profundamente a Roxy—. ¡¡ESTAMOS TODOS BIEN!!

Antes que desgañitarse haciéndose oír por todo el estruendo, agarró su móvil de mala gana y llamó a su SmartRotom:

—¡¡Dejad a los gigantes, impedid que haya más!! —le gritó, intentando que la oyera—. ¡¡Los gigantes no están haciendo nada!!

Era cierto. Machamp se había quedado plantado, rugiendo a ratos, como si estuviera esperando a que el resto de ese particular ejército se sumara a su causa. Es más, miraba al cielo estrellado, esperando algo.

—¡¡Esa luz se hace cada vez más intensa!! —avistó Sonia—. ¡¡Tiene que significar algo!! ¡¡Están esperando que la Negra Noche empiece!!

Ya estaba empezando. Roxy no tenía ninguna otra opción que seguir su intuición y esa loca teoría sobre su abuelo y marcharse de ese desastre que anteriormente había sido una mina. Estaba dispuesta a dejar a Morpeko allí en la cueva, aunque no la hubiera encontrado. Necesitaba priorizar todo lo posible, aunque le doliera lo máximo.

—¡¡Gloria!! ¡¡Os evito más problemas aquí y luego me voy!!

—¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! ¡¡NI HABLAR!! ¡¡No podemos prescindir de ti!! ¡¡Te quiero a mi lado!! —Como una señora líder y con su toque dulce. Como si no le fuera a resultar difícil a Roxy ya de por sí.

—¡¡No hay tiempo de discutir!! ¡¡Ya me echarás la bronca mientras me vaya!!

Roxy colgó el teléfono, pero siguió escuchando los gritos de la campeona al otro lado del derrumbe de rocas, que dividía en dos la mina, prácticamente. Tendría que escalar piedra por piedra para llegar al otro lado.

Antes de dejarles allí, por eso, tenía trabajo que hacer: quería despejar el camino para posible ayuda que llegara desde Pistón, evitarles todos los combates necesarios a Naboru y sus entrenadores (si es que les venían a ayudar). De esta manera, ordenó a todos sus Pokémon que entablaran batalla con quienes vieran excavando o resistiendo, pero hizo que Liepard esperara a su lado.

—Quédate —dijo, mirando al frente con fiereza—. Necesito a la más rápida contra ella.

Morpeko, con una mirada morada vacía y preparada para la batalla, soltaba chispas por los mofletes con furia. Era un combate inevitable que tendría que resolver.


	14. La batalla de las Estrellas (pt. 2)

—No podemos dudar —le dijo Roxy a Liepard—. No es ella. Está poseída. Tenemos que vencerla.

Su voz temblaba. Liepard podía sentir esas mismas dudas. Ni siquiera estaban recuperadas de la avalancha. El resto de Pokémon de Roxy, incluido Rookidee, que no conocía a Morpeko, se habían distraído unos segundos, observando la tensión de un combate que no se iba a decidir por su resistencia, sino por la eficacia de sus golpes más veloces.

Morpeko fue atacado casi sin pedirlo por un Sorpresa de Liepard, su ataque de entrada en cada combate. Eso le permitió a Liepard seguir el ataque con un Alarido que ensordeció a todos los combatientes al alrededor.

—Querrá acercarse. Deja que lo haga —ordenó. Estaba entrando en un estado de máxima concentración y tenía la mirada fija en la de Morpeko, buscando algo que delatara esa hipnosis para vencerla.

Efectivamente, Morpeko usó su Ataque Rápido para embestir a Liepard. Ésta se apartó hasta dos veces, pero a la tercera recibió el impacto. Y cuando Morpeko conseguía ese primer golpe, encadenaba con su Rueda Aural para presionar a su rival. Liepard, acostumbrada a recibir golpes constantemente por esa velocidad pasmosa de Morpeko, corrió a toda velocidad al alrededor del ratón para evitarlo.

—Que te encuentre, y usa Maquinación. Que no haya posibilidad.

Quería recuperar a Morpeko. Haría lo que fuera. No había espacio para el fracaso. Y era su compañera, sabía exactamente lo que haría. En todo caso, quien la estuviera controlando no podía hacerlo mejor que ella misma.

Efectivamente, el Rueda Aural llegó, y vino acompañado de un Semilladora, el disparo de pequeñas esferas de energía que parecían una metralleta. Las semillas castigaron a Liepard allí donde iba y obligó a Roxy a cambiar el plan: tendría que bastar con Alarido, puesto que dudaba que sus otros ataques sirvieran de mucho contra un Pokémon totalmente insensible e inmune a la psicología.

—Se quedará sin energía de un momento al otro. Está gastando más de lo que debe.

La Morpeko de siempre no tenía tanto que ver con la Morpeko hipnotizada que tenía delante. La primera siempre sabía medir sus fuerzas y usar su velocidad igual que Liepard para gastar a su rival. Y no era lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. El problema era que no podía terminar un combate con un ataque poco eficaz como Alarido, ni tampoco sabría si el final del combate era suficiente para eliminar la hipnosis del sistema de Morpeko. No parecía que fuera un ataque Hipnosis de los de toda la vida.

Para ello, concentró todos sus esfuerzos en que Morpeko buscara el combate con Liepard, hasta que tuvo a su vieja amiga justo donde quería: entre ella y los combates de su alrededor.

—¡¡AHORA!!

Liepard, Toxicroak, Scrafty y Grimmsnarl usaron sus mejores ataques a la vez, en una mezcla bizarra de movimientos eficaces del que Morpeko sólo recibió el último de todos: el Choque Anímico de su último rival. Morpeko rodó unos metros hacia atrás, chocó contra un derrumbe de rocas y no se volvió a levantar. Roxy corrió hacia ella y la tomó en brazos. Su amiga estaba inconsciente.

—Siento haber hecho trampas —le dijo, besándola en la cabeza— pero no tengo tiempo para dejarme poner a prueba. Tenía que recuperarte.

La abrazó un instante y la metió en su Ocaso Ball, que llevaba ya casi un mes vacía. Se tomó un segundo para respirar, antes de seguir gestionando lo poco que quedaba de los combates contra los hipnotizados. Por suerte, justo en ese momento aparecieron algunos de los entrenadores de Naboru para ayudarla.

—Venimos de parte de…

—Lo sé. Luchad contra los que tengan la mirada morada. Haced que se desmayen y sacadlos de aquí. Cuanto más lejos de las minas, mejor.

Roxy estaba funcionando por intuición, casi de forma mecánica. Eso era lo que creía que les salvaría el día. Ahora que ya no se la necesitaba, apenas, podía pensar en su verdadero plan. Pero necesitaba despedirse.

—Necesito que me levantes —le pidió a Grimmsnarl—. Hacia esas rocas.

Su compañero la alzó por encima de los escombros y la sostuvo, por el riesgo de que las rocas superiores fueran cayendo a los lados.

—¡¡Gloria!! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Tardó unos segundos hasta avistar a la campeona, que tenía su ropa hecha un desastre de jirones y suciedad, y se peleaba contra tres Pokémon de golpe (y estaba ganando). Se giró justo cuando les despachaba.

—¡¡Roxy!! —Y se giró hacia Sonia—. ¡Cúbreme, tía!

Gloria intentó escalar como pudo la pared de roca triturada, pero solamente alcanzó a darle la mano a Roxy, quien no tenía ninguna fuerza para sostenerla.

—No hay tiempo para cursilerías —le dijo Roxy—. Tengo un plan, y lo tengo que hacer sola. Os he despejado este lado de la cueva, los ayudantes de Naboru han llegado.

—¡Quiero acompañarte!

—¡No seas inocente! Te van a necesitar en todas partes, ¡eres la campeona! Galar no te puede perder.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que quiero yo? Yo tampoco quiero perderte —rechistó Gloria. Roxy sintió un escalofrío de dudas.

—No estamos rompiendo, joder. Ojalá pudieras venir. Pero no tengo ni el tiempo ni el valor de contarte porqué la Negra Noche es algo que puedo solucionar. —Roxy pensó que se pondría a llorar. Estaba renunciando a su felicidad por una posibilidad remota—. Te contaré todo lo que pueda en cuanto pueda. Necesito que seas la primera línea de batalla.

—¡Eso se me da bien! —dijo, sonriendo, con un tembleque de voz.

—Te quiero, pedazo de idiota irresponsable.

Y, antes de que se arrepintiera, se soltó de Gloria y ordenó la retirada de sus Pokémon. Delegó su trabajo en los ayudantes de Naboru, mientras oía a su amor idiota irresponsable gritarle que de esa se iba a acordar, que seguía ganando en su duelo de cursilerías.

—Lo siento… —musitó, mientras corría hacia fuera de la cueva. Miró atrás: eran ya cinco Pokémon enormes los que convertían la cueva en un cráter—. Le tendré que contar mi plan mientras vaya progresando…

Por suerte, allí había muchos Corviknight con sus carrozas al lado, un montón de taxis disponibles. A Roxy no le hizo falta decirle nada al taxista sobre la prisa que había en esos instantes para volver a Ciudad Pistón.

Desde el cielo, aunque fue un trayecto corto, pudo ver el cráter de la mina expulsando una columna de luz morada al cielo. Estaba empezando a formar una pequeña tormenta oscura, igual que las que desprendían los Pokémon dynamaximizados en sus nidos. Y lo peor era que no había sólo una. Había la de la Mina Oeste también, por lo que intuyó que Paul y los demás líderes no estaban consiguiendo mejores resultados; y hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, montones de pequeños focos morados se alzaban, poco a poco formando esas características tormentas. Les superaban en número.

Por primera vez, Roxy se preguntó si esas tormentas oscuras no serían versiones reducidas de la Negra Noche y que cada vez que usaban el Dynamax se estaban poniendo todos en peligro.

El taxi aparcó delante del Centro Pokémon. Roxy dio las gracias por el servicio al taxista y corrió hacia dentro, sacando a la debilitada Morpeko para que las enfermeras se hicieran cargo.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—He tenido que vencerla en combate, ha quedado hipnotizada por las Estrellas Deseo. Id con pies de plomo si despierta.

Las enfermeras desaparecieron con Morpeko, una escena que ya tenía demasiado repetida, para el gusto de Roxy. Lejos de quedarse sufriendo impaciente a los resultados, se puso a mirar el mapa, señalando los puntos en los que había aparecido una luz morada. Las dos minas, varios puntos del Área Silvestre, alguna ruta lejana… Había podido ver poco.

El estado de la situación era el siguiente: los dragones y los fantasmas eran los que extraían más energía de las Estrellas Deseo, pero no había visto a ninguno en su forma Dynamax, aún (a parte del Duraludon de Roy y el Gengar de Alistair). Y la luz morada era símbolo de ese segundo tipo, aunque podría ser símbolo del tipo Veneno de Eternatus. Las tormentas emanaban rayos y energía oscura, y aquello sin duda tenía que ser el resto de aquella magia negra que revivió al Pokémon. Reanimar a alguien de entre los muertos no podía ser más del tipo Fantasma. Por tanto, quien estuviera controlando a todos aquellos Pokémon tenía que tener control sobre un Pokémon de esas mismas características.

—Alistair. Él tiene que saber de esto.

No se lo pensó, le llamó. Salió a fuera para poder hablar mejor. Cuando el tímido líder respondió, apenas se le oía por el estruendo de la batalla en las minas y la cantidad de Pokémon enormes gruñendo al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Me oyes?! —gritó. Roy estaba allí con él, luchando también. Ideal—. ¡Os iré a ver en cuanto pueda! ¡¡NO USÉIS EL DYNAMAX NI SAQUÉIS A DURALUDON Y A GENGAR!!

Los gritos hicieron que la poca gente que había por las calles se girara a mirarla con desgana, y también asustaron a Alistair, que instantáneamente se lo dijo a Roy.

—T-te esperamos…

Y colgó.

Roxy volvió a entrar dentro y se sentó en el mismo sitio. No pensaba que Alistair fuera capaz de hacer nada de aquello, con lo tímido y apagado que era. Quizás pecaba de inocente con él, pero no le contaba. Y Roy era sólo un pirado con un montón de dragones que se creía influencer. No, allí había una tercera persona manejando los hilos.

Supuso que Alistair no sabría mucho del tema, así que trazó otro plan: les envió un mensaje a los pesados de Tizonio y Dargo. ¿Quién mejor que dos aristócratas versados en historia antigua para escarbar entre hipótesis extrañas?

_«Tengo que veros lo antes posible. Tengo una teoría sobre lo que está pasando y necesito vuestra ayuda. Encontradme al norte de la mina Oeste, en la ruta 4 en unas horas»._

Empezaba a impacientarse ya, le parecía que dos planes no eran suficientes, así que se encaró con el tercero, el que era más descabellado y hacía encajar a su abuelo en todo aquel disparate: ella conocía de primera mano a un Pokémon del tipo Fantasma que quizás, sólo quizás, siguiera en algún punto de Galar, uno del que corrían historias incluso en entradas de la Pokédex que servía de puente entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos.

—No puedo creer que vaya a buscar a mi abuelo después de todo este tiempo —suspiró.

Así era. De primera mano, y quien explicaría ese sueño con su abuelo y ese Pokémon enorme. Si había trazado esos dos primeros planes con Alistair, Dargo y Tizonio era únicamente para tener una base para saber por dónde empezar a buscar e identificar al Pokémon misterioso.

Todo estaba encajado demasiado bien. A la fuerza tenía que estar yendo tarde. Debería haber empezado a buscar antes. «Aunque», reflexionó, «sin deprimirme y perder a Morpeko, nunca habría caído tan bajo como para saber nada de mi abuelo. No sabría nada. Estaríamos ciegos».

Justo cuando se daba cuenta de la enorme casualidad que suponía su mera existencia, las noticias empezaron a transmitir el desastre en varias pantallas. El cráter en el que se había convertido la mina este. El montón de escombros de la mina oeste. Las colinas entre Auriga y los pasos a ciudad Puntera, lugares casi inaccesibles, llenos de Pokémon en sus formas Dynamax, decenas de ellos. El lago de casa de Magnolia también tenía a varios Gyarados enormes (y al excampeón Lionel conteniéndolos si era necesario).

—¡¡Es increíble!! —decía uno de los periodistas en un helicóptero que giraba al alrededor de la mina este. Roxy intentó encontrar a Gloria entre la montaña de Pokémon y escombros, pero no la vio—. ¡Los líderes no dan abasto, llevan a sus aprendices y entrenadores para socorrer a todo aquel que esté en peligro! ¡Hay por lo menos seis Pokémon en su forma Dynamax, y se tragan las Estrellas Deseo para agigantarse!

Roxy se agarraba a la silla como si intentara que se le pasara el vértigo por lo estúpido que estaba siendo quienquiera que estuviera comentando la jugada. ¿Qué hay de «la Campeona Gloria lo tiene controlado»? Los murmullos estaban creciendo por todo el Centro Pokémon, e indicaban pánico. Era lo peor que podían hacer.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que los Pokémon que por fin conseguían agigantarse no atacaban, simplemente se quedaban de pie, esperando. Si estaban hipnotizados, sus órdenes eran esperar. Y no le gustaba lo que significaba aquello.

Dio igual, porque en cuanto la cámara cambió a otro punto de Galar en conflicto, la luz se fue en todo el Centro Pokémon. Roxy salió corriendo al exterior y vio todos los comercios sin luz en sus escaparates. No eran los únicos.

—No os preocupéis, hay generadores de emergencia —dijo una de las enfermeras, en cuanto Roxy volvió a entrar—. Se dispararán en cualquier momento. Garantizaremos el servicio de salud básico para todos, personas y Pokémon.

Efectivamente, al cabo de nada una luz rojiza iluminó el Centro Pokémon y todos los aparatos electrónicos enchufados a él que daban soporte a los Pokémon heridos volvieron a sonar.

La televisión, no obstante, estaba encendida pero sin emisión. Eso extrañó a Roxy, y le hizo mirar su móvil: sin cobertura. Tenía batería y podía hacer todo excepto comunicarse. Menos mal que acababa de trazar todos los planes. Pero si aquello seguía de esa forma, esa Negra Noche en ciernes les dejaría permanentemente sin comunicaciones, lo que significaba que tendría que hacer algo para contactar con Gloria.

El tiempo apremiaba y ya sólo había un camino, una sola salida. No podía echarse atrás para asegurarse de que Gloria estuviera bien, tenía que confiar en ello. Tenía que seguir con su plan. Era lo mejor.

—¿Roxy?

—¡Sí!

—Morpeko ha despertado, pasa a verla.

Roxy saltó de inmediato de su silla y entró a paso ligero en el box donde tenían a Morpeko. La pobre estaba sentada en la camilla con mirada algo apagada (quizás sedada) y con una enfermera atendiendo todas sus heridas. Pero no había ni rastro del brillo morado en sus ojos, lo que confirmaba su teoría de que si se debilitaba al Pokémon antes de que se hiciera enorme, se le podía sacar de la hipnosis. Ni que fuera temporalmente.

—Tía, estás para el arrastre —le dijo. Morpeko alzó la mirada, le hizo ascos al comentario y luego sonrió. Roxy no pudo evitar abrazar a su amiga con todo el amor que encontró—. Te he echado de menos.

Morpeko sabía (quizás intuía) que no había tiempo para reencuentros, así que le dio un calambrito de aviso al cabo de tres segundos.

—Vale, vale, hay prisa —se quejó, aunque asomaba una sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Se puede ir pronto?

—Le vamos a mirar ese golpe en la cabeza, que tiene un buen chichón, pero el resto de heridas son superficiales. No podrá combatir, pero podrás llevártela.

—¡Genial! No vamos a combatir, tenemos una misión que cumplir. —Y miró a Morpeko—. Tienes que venir.

Morpeko asintió de buena gana, como saldando las últimas semanas de caos, depresión y separación. Roxy sabía que aún quedaba trabajo que hacer, pero la mirada de su compañera lo había dicho todo: era hora de ponerse manos a la obra.

Al cabo de aproximadamente dos horas, noche cerrada en Pistón y con el cielo estrellado algo oculto por las luces moradas, Roxy salía del Centro Pokémon con Morpeko entre sus brazos, camino al taxi aéreo que las llevara hacia su primera destinación: a ver a Alistair.


	15. Interludio - La bruma

_Un tiempo después…_

Ella estaba soñando tan tranquilamente. Una buena comida, un poco de punk de fondo, los habituales disturbios inofensivos cerca de su casa… Hasta que una mano invisible la empezó a empujar.

—Deja —dijo inconscientemente. Ella seguía dentro del sueño.

Los empujones fueron más insistentes y fuertes. Su casa se deshizo y la música desapareció. En su lugar, notó el duro suelo, la manta calentita y esos malditos empujones. Ya sabía qué pasaba.

—¡Morpeko! Pero qué pesaá te pones cuando te entra el hambre.

Roxy le puso una mano en la cabeza para apartarlo suavemente, y que así no le diera más empujones. Tanteó a su alrededor buscando su bolsa, pero su pequeña compañera insistió, gruñendo con ansia.

—¡Peko! —gritó al final.

A veces a Roxy se le pegaban las sábanas. Cuando pasaba, no sólo tenía un mal despertar, sino que le costaba mucho centrarse y saber dónde se encontraba. Casi tuvo la sensación de que era una de esas veces, hasta que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la oscuridad que la rodeaba dentro de su tienda.

—¡Pero si es de noche! —exclamó, irritada. Luego cambió la cara totalmente—. ¡Mierda, no me digas que…!

Morpeko bufó, viendo que su compañera de viaje por fin entendía la situación.

Ambos salieron de la tienda con prisa, sólo por unos segundos. El aire frío y húmedo de los lagos del Área Silvestre les golpeó en la cara. Había una bruma oscura deslizándose a ras de suelo que le impedía ver las piquetas que sujetaban la tienda. La Antigua Atalaya parecía estar mucho más lejos de lo que en realidad estaba.

—Por fin —dijo, decidida y firme, sin sonreír. Aquel encuentro iba a ser de los que hacen historia, pero no era motivo de ilusión.

Roxy volvió al interior de su tienda a acomodar su pelo en sus dos coletas habituales, se puso su abrigo oscuro y tomó sus Pokéball. Iba a necesitar a todo su equipo. Salió de nuevo y esperó con Morpeko a ver a su objetivo.

—¡Muéstrate! —le llamó a buena voz, pero paciente y preparada.

Una parte de la bruma intentó formar una figura, sin éxito. Roxy preparó una de sus Pokéball, la de Liepard. Necesitaba ser rápida.

«No lucharé contigo, no hace falta —dijo la bruma, dentro de la cabeza de Roxy—. Acompáñame. Sola.»

Roxy mantuvo su postura. Inalterable y firme, sin miedo. Estaba calculando qué posibilidades tenía de resistirse o de trazar un plan alternativo, pero el Pokémon no estaba dándole ninguna opción.

Rápidamente sacó papel y boli y apuntó cuatro palabras clave. Nombres. «Alistair. La Antigua Atalaya. Dargo y Tizonio. En orden. ¡Buscad!». Quizás críptico, pero no había tiempo. Se agachó al nivel de Morpeko.

—Busca a Nerio y a Gloria y dales esto —le dijo, mientras le ataba el papel, enrollado, en uno de sus brazos. La pequeña protestó, pero Roxy la abrazó—. Hazlo. Que sigan todas las pistas, que descubran lo que hemos descubierto. Volveré a tiempo.

Dejó la bolsa y a todos sus compañeros dentro de la tienda, por seguridad y se giró de cara a la bruma. De ésta brotaron dos manos grisáceas enormes que, con movimientos típicos de un fabricante de cerámica, moldearon la bruma al alrededor de Roxy. Ella sólo pudo mirar a Morpeko con cierto temor de no poder volver, mientras ésta ya echaba a correr hacia ciudad Pistón.

Luego, tanto ella como el Pokémon de la bruma desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue el primero que escribí, tanto de este fic como de la precuela. Simplemente me vino a la cabeza esta escena con Roxy despertando cerca de la Antigua Atalaya y quise ponerle el Pokémon que le he puesto (aunque no especifico cual es, a estas alturas ya tendríais que tener una idea de cuál he escogido hehe todo lo que hice después fue añadir una base de un tipo de historia que se desarrollará a partir de ahora. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora es por lo que va a empezar ahora. Espero que les guste mucho <3


	16. Cielo morado

Galar estaba sumido en un permanente estado de emergencia.

Cuando por toda la región las luces moradas ascendieron al cielo y los Pokémon gigantescos obligaron al resto de criaturas vivas a mirarles, toda la región se paralizó con éstos, esperando que la catástrofe llegara.

Aquellos Pokémon en sus formas Dynamax o Gigantamax permanecían allí, de pie, sin alimentarse, durmiendo sin siquiera tumbarse, sin decidirse a caminar o a echar a correr o a volar. Miraban al frente como si hubieran perdido el sentido de la vista. No respondían nunca a los ataques y, si les debilitaban, sólo se tomaban unas horas de descanso y luego volvían a su estado catatónico. Nunca perdían su forma gigante.

Para los humanos, fue una derrota aplastante. No pudieron impedir el desastre. Lograron retrasarlo, especialmente gracias a la campeona y los líderes de gimnasio, pero ellos y sus Pokémon sí se agotaban. Al final, las montañas arrollaron a las hormigas.

Las comunicaciones modernas cesaron. Los móviles funcionaban si se les cargaba la batería, pero estaban totalmente aislados del resto. Los canales de televisión no llegaban a Galar. Apenas había un canal de emergencia que emitía muy rara vez. El expresidente Rose había tomado el control de dicho canal, a petición de los expertos (y ricos) de la región que veían como Galar se hundía.

—Buenos días, ciudadanos de Galar. Ya me conocéis, soy Rose —se presentó—. Me han pedido que retransmita a través de este canal de emergencia las medidas que sean necesarias en estos momentos de crisis…

Tuvo una instantánea detractora, que armó la de Arceus delante de líderes de gimnasio, entrenadores y población de Ciudad Pistón por igual. Gloria, cómo no.

—¡¿Y quién le ha mandado a este hijo de… —La sarta de creativos insultos de campo de veras impresionó a algunos—… meter las narices dónde no le llaman?! ¡¡YO NO CONFÍO EN ÉL!!

Sorprendentemente, la población pareció seguirle en sus consejos. Esto es, hasta que se demostró que seguía inmerso en sus propios intereses y metió la pata hasta el fondo:

—Para suministrar la electricidad necesaria a toda la región, recomendamos que los entrenadores con experiencia usen el Dynamax en los estadios de los gimnasios. Son espacios controlados para usar esa energía, y otorgarán a las grandes ciudades una mejor estabilidad.

Los entrenadores que no conocían la historia de Rose con Gloria y Lionel corrieron sin pensárselo dos veces a los estadios a usar el Dynamax. Ni siquiera los líderes de gimnasio habían aceptado dejarles pasar, pero no se puede impedir por mucho tiempo que una turba en pánico tome el control de la situación.

La consecuencia fue inmediata: los Pokémon que usaron el Dynamax en los famosos nodos de energía se descontrolaron al instante, y necesitaron de largas batallas para vencerles y devolverles al estado normal. Como no se habían tragado la Estrella Deseo, debilitarles era más sencillo y podían volver a su tamaño. Los más desafortunados vieron como sus Pokémon se largaban volando, se teletransportaban o simple y llanamente derribaban una pared del estadio y se marchaban: fue el caso de Pueblo Auriga, donde un Gigalith lanzó sus cristales rojos como púas y trituró un lateral de la grada antes de marcharse disparado a reunirse con otros gigantes.

A partir de este acontecimiento, Rose perdió la credibilidad de prácticamente toda la región (una vez más). Los líderes no le apoyaban, los entrenadores le odiaban por no estar haciendo nada de provecho y los que intentaban tener una vida normal confiaban más en lo que los mensajeros de los alcaldes y en los líderes que no en él.

Y, sin embargo, Rose nunca dejó de retransmitir. Gloria se preguntaba quién diablos creía que era de utilidad tenerle allí haciendo el imbécil.

Y, a falta de un medio creíble, los taxis aéreos de Galar jugaron un nuevo papel: se convirtieron en carteros de emergencia. Cada comunicado necesario, cada grito de ayuda, cada intento de coordinación entre pueblos y ciudades, los Corviknight entrenados eran los que los llevaban a sus destinatarios.

La campeona de Galar, Gloria, con un nuevo estatus público de rescatadora, se dirigió una vez más a la mina este con Sonia para comprobar los avances de las obras.

Ambas tuvieron que torcer el cuello para llegar a ver la cabeza del Machamp Gigantamax, ahí, permanentemente enfadado, pero inofensivo. Entre otra decena de Pokémon, claro.

—¿Se han movido?

—Ni un pelo —dijo un operario—. Ahí siguen, no lo entiendo.

—Déjales. ¿Y las obras?

—Avanzan rápidamente. Están casi terminadas.

Las minas se habían convertido en recintos altamente vigilados por la policía, con largos cercos que iban desde el puente hacia Pistón hasta la salida norte en Pueblo Amura. En un círculo interno, los operarios trabajaban para barrar con enormes planchas de acero las entradas de las minas, para evitar que nadie entrara o saliera. Era un espacio inhóspito ahora.

—Bien —aceptó Sonia—. Paul me ha dicho que en la mina oeste también están terminando.

—Esto no va a impedir que los gigantes arruguen como papel los cercos en cuanto se muevan —se quejó Gloria, cuando ya dejaron en paz al operario.

—Pero tenemos que otorgar seguridad a la región. Es psicológico —sentenció. Dudó un instante, y luego se tiró a la piscina—. ¿Alguna noticia de Roxy? ¿Cuánto hace que se fue?

—No lo sé —mintió. Sabía exactamente cuántos días hacía que se había marchado—. Hay que darle tiempo. Dijo que tenía una solución en mente.

Sonia suspiró. No valía la pena insistir.

—Mi abuela y yo seguimos investigando. Es un proceso lento.

—Dijisteis que estabais vigilando a los Pokémon gigantes de cerca de Pueblo Par, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Es completamente inaudito haber visto a todos esos Pokémon tragarse cada uno una Estrella Deseo. Más inaudito es saber que había tantas esparcidas por Galar y que nunca hayamos sido capaces de encontrarlas. Por tanto, estamos documentando cuánto tardan en gastarse las estrellas si se usan continuadamente.

—¿Y qué?

—Nada, a esperar. Aún no se ha agotado la primera. No hay ni dragones ni fantasmas entre ellos. En toda la región hay un solo Dynamax de esos tipos para poder comparar.

Sonia y Magnolia ya habían descubierto el enorme peso que tenían esos dos tipos a la hora de gastar energía de las Estrellas Deseo. Gloria creía que Roxy había descubierto algo al respecto, pero como esa maldita no le dijo nada, no podía ayudarla, ni que fuera a distancia.

Gloria volvió sola a ciudad Pistón. Sonia tenía su propio trabajo que realizar.

La campeona se hospedaba en el Hotel Budew como forma de cortesía de la ciudad por toda la ayuda que estaba prestando. No había dejado de informar, dar esperanza y atender todo lo que podía. Era mensajera cuando hacía falta. Hablaba con Naboru para que juntos mantuvieran la calma de la ciudad. Era un esfuerzo constante para mantener la ciudad comunicada con el resto, pues era una gran zona de paso.

Ese día entró en el hotel con todas las ganas de tumbarse en la cama y dormir. Eso sí que se le daba bien.

—Disculpe… —la llamó la recepcionista.

No hizo falta más. Cuando Gloria se giró a mirarla, encontró a alguien inesperado con ella en la barra de recepción.

—¡Peko!

Morpeko saltó de inmediato y corrió a abrazar las piernas de la campeona. Ella sonrió, aliviada, y la tomó en brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Como respuesta recibió un calambrazo de aviso: «¡No me aplastes, humana!»

—¡Perdón! ¿Cómo estás? Diablos, estás sudada y llena de polvo al mismo tiempo… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Roxy?

—Traía esta nota atada al brazo. Le estaba apretando un poco, así que se lo he quitado.

Gloria tomó sin ningún tipo de tacto la nota y la desplegó allí mismo. Le importó un pimiento que la recepcionista torciera el cuello para mirar qué ponía.

«Alistair. La Antigua Atalaya. Dargo y Tizonio. En orden. ¡Buscad!».

—Genial, otro maldito puzle. ¡La odio! ¡Compa, que no estamos para esto! —se quejó, a todo volumen. Toda la recepción puso los ojos sobre ella. También le dio igual. Respiró unos segundos para tranquilizarse y luego se comportó—: Gracias por atender a Morpeko, quizás encontrarla signifique el fin de esta pesadilla.

—Vaya, sí que es importante…

—¡Lo es! ¡Nos vemos! —Y corrió hasta el ascensor con Morpeko en brazos, mientras hablaba—. Primero te lavaremos un poco y luego ya le dedicaré unas palabras a esa maldita de Marnie.

Pasó unos segundos antes de que se diera cuenta de que había pronunciado el nombre secreto de Roxy. Sonrió cuando lo hizo. No podía negarlo, aunque fuera solo una nota, se sentía tan aliviada de tener por fin noticias de ella que no podía quedarse quieta sólo descansando, como tenía planeado. Quería encontrarla. Después de casi tres semanas sin saber absolutamente nada en ese caos incomunicado, esa nota era oro puro para ella.

Pero lo primero era lo primero: Morpeko estaba hecha unos zorros y necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

—Tu compa es un desastre, ¿eh? —le dijo a Morpeko mientras le echaba el primer chorro de agua caliente. La ratoncita se había sentado en el fondo de la bañera, refunfuñando, pero dócil—. Mira que decirme adiós de esa manera y luego desaparecer durante semanas… Y luego me manda un acertijo. ¡Ya le vale, sabe que los odio! Ni un «te quiero, tía», o «estoy bien, ¡rocanrolea por todo Galar!» o «¡dale una colleja a mi hermano cuando le veas!». Qué paciencia…

Morpeko la iba mirando de vez en cuando, intentando seguir molesta por la montaña de agua y jabón que le estaba echando encima, pero Gloria… Su rostro lo decía todo. Estaba sonriendo un poco y sorbiendo los mocos que le había provocado el haber empezado a llorar. Toda la tensión acumulada yéndose por el desagüe, por fin. No podía parar, tenía que sacarlo todo ahora y luego se pondría a trabajar.

—No te preocupes, Morpeko —dijo rápidamente, entre sollozo y sollozo, aunque casi se lo decía a sí misma—. Seguiremos las pistas. Ya nos encontraremos con Roxy. Seguro que está bien, es fuerte.

Gloria consiguió tranquilizarse mientras secaba al Pokémon de Roxy. Morpeko tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez que la había visto. Estaba más cuidada, no tenía heridas y no era un bicho loco con ganas de transformarse en gigante (que era lo que Roxy había temido). A pesar de que su compañera no estaba, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, quizás por estar con alguien que le caía bien.

—Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar —dijo Gloria, sentada en la cama, mientras sacaba el mensaje de su novia. De paso, también sacó un poco de comida para Morpeko, quien seguro estaba hambrienta. De hecho, se puso a comer inmediatamente—. Pobre, después de tanto correr, no me extraña que devores el plato. —Suspiró y le acarició un poco la cabeza. Morpeko ni se molestó en protestar, estaba ocupada comiendo—. Así que Alistair. El chaval entrena con Pokémon de tipo Fantasma. Y estaba con Roy cuando estalló la mina oeste. Parece lógico hablar con él. ¿Y la Antigua Atalaya…? Bueno, quizás Alistair sepa algo de ese sitio, no lo habría puesto en ese orden sino. —Luego vio esos dos desagradables nombres—: ¿Dargo y Tizonio? ¿Qué pintan esos estirados aquí?

—¡Peko!

Gloria miró a Morpeko. Ya se había acabado el plato, y la miraba como diciendo «¿no es obvio? ¡Pintan todo!». Pero la campeona no tenía la cabeza para esa clase de puzles.

—Uh, claro, tú tienes que haberlo visto todo… ¡Qué tonta soy! ¡Tendría que dejar que me guiaras! Pero si Roxy ha enviado esa nota, es por algo… —Morpeko no parecía dispuesta a dar más pistas, estaba aguardando a alguna decisión—. Bueno, primero hay que avisar a Nerio. Tiene que saber que su hermanita está bien, o se va a volver loco como yo.

Recta que se fue hacia el estadio. Cerca de allí solía haber un Corviknight, por lo menos, de la compañía de taxis aéreos. Sabía que Nerio se había quedado en Pueblo Amura para ayudar a Cathy esos días, además de vigilar las obras de cerca. En Crampón no había nodo energético, ni tampoco Pokémon dynamaximizados, y nadie estaba por la labor de un gimnasio, así que había dejado al Team Yell al cargo. A saber el desastre que estarían montando allí ya.

Gloria le escribió una nota algo más pulida que la de Roxy sobre que había recibido una nota de Morpeko, que estaban las dos juntas y que no se moviera de Amura, que al día siguiente ella iba para allá a preguntarle algunas cosillas y que la buscarían juntos. Gloria no quería dejar a Nerio allí sufriendo si igualmente no podía hacer gran cosa. Ya que no podía contar con Sonia ni con Roxy para seguir con ese misterioso plan, alguien que sí conociera de mucho la forma de pensar y hacer de Roxy le iría genial.

—Que llegue a Pueblo Amura lo antes posible. Es para Nerio, exlíder de Pueblo Crampón —le pidió al taxista.

—¡Está hecho!

Gloria le dio una buena propina para ese mensaje que estaba siendo enviado al anochecer. La noche, pese a que las luces moradas cubrían el cielo y lo iluminaban, no era un buen momento para volar.

La campeona volvió a su habitación después de zamparse su propia cena a la misma velocidad que Morpeko había comido delante de ella un rato antes, y prefirió irse a la cama a descansar.

Tardó un rato en dormirse, pues se quedó pensando en el pedazo de abrazo y el par de bofetadas amables en las mejillas que le iba a dar en cuanto viera a Roxy de nuevo. Sonreía sólo de pensar en aquella cara de sorpresa que siempre ponía su chica cuando ella le salía con uno de sus prontos. Su vergüenza destacaba más de lo que era habitual en su cara porque, al ser tan blanca, el rosa de sus mejillas era más intenso, y le resultaba de lo más adorable.

—Ya te vale, compa… —dijo, sonriendo—. Mira que hacer que me enamore de ti…


	17. Finsternis

La bruma la había dejado inconsciente, por alguna razón. Lo supo en cuanto empezó a notar su mareado cuerpo. Se resistía a moverse. Además, tenía miedo de no encontrar lo que ella esperaba si abría los ojos.

Roxy movió los brazos a los lados y notó densidad en el aire. Estaba apartando una nube. Y abrió los ojos.

—Joder —soltó, junto a una bocanada de aire.

Estaba allí. La misma caverna con la misma bruma oscura que había visto en ese sueño, semanas atrás, la misma que ese Pokémon había usado para materializarse y para absorber a Roxy. ¿En qué clase de mundo estaba?

Un sueño era meramente visual y auditivo. Estar en el mismo sitio despierta, con todos los sentidos alerta, fue mucho peor. La bruma oscura era fría, se deslizaba entre la ropa y el cuerpo de Roxy congelando su piel y advirtiéndole de que se adueñaría de ella si no era capaz de resistirse. Transmitía peligro a través del miedo y, por el ambiente en el que se había criado ella, el acoso era uno de los peores miedos.

Pero la bruma acosadora no era todo. En cuanto se incorporó, empezó a oír voces. Sutiles, susurraban en la lejanía maldiciones, quejas, llanto. Un inhóspito viento frío que acompañaba la bruma también era encargado de llevarse esas palabras con él. Las voces se iban, aunque Roxy no podía ver a nadie, y dejaban entrever un estruendo de fondo, como un bajo que tronaba graves notas con sus gruesas cuerdas en la lejanía.

Roxy no se atrevió a decir basta. Aquel sitio no le estaba dando la bienvenida, y tenía la sensación de que tenía mucho más poder que lo que ella pudiera imaginar. Deseó que pudiera revertir ese proceso, que volviera a ser un sueño, que solo fuera aterrador a través de la vista. Ojalá hubiera sido así de fácil.

Empujada por necesidad a seguir adelante, se levantó por fin. La bruma dejó de inmiscuirse donde no la llamaban, como si todo aquello formara parte del cauce de un río en el que ella se había metido por accidente. Las voces siguieron circulando a su alrededor, dejándola como a una apestada en el centro de ninguna parte en aquella caverna extrañamente iluminada: podía ver todo a su alrededor y no había luces visibles.

En cuanto dio un paso contra la corriente de la bruma, ésta revirtió inmediatamente, como si estuviera siendo absorbida. La bruma se esforzó en formar una figura que empezó a aparecer a través de esas manos enormes. Las que la habían traído a aquel sitio. Pero esta vez formó el cuerpo de un Pokémon entero, flotante, con una boca en el estómago y un siniestro ojo en el centro de su cabeza. Roxy sonrió.

—Lo sabía. Eres el Dusknoir del abuelo. Tú me has traído hasta aquí.

—Así es. Mi nombre es Finsternis. Una palabra antigua para una criatura de su misma edad. —A pesar del agresivo entorno en el que se encontraban, sus palabras sonaban lentas, pausadas, con la voz de un anciano cansado y paciente—. Tu abuelo y yo hemos esperado a que nos encontraras.

—¿Dónde está? Quiero ver a ese incordio de tío para decirle de todo sobre sus malditos puzles.

Finsternis siguió flotando, esperando a que acabara, sin alterarse.

—Llegaremos allí cuando tengamos que llegar.

El pequeño brote de ira de Roxy se desvaneció. Por un instante pensó que iba a llorar. Le acababa de confirmar que su abuelo estaba allí, en alguna parte de esa caverna. Quizás en esa misma réplica de su casa que había visto en su sueño.

—¿Qué es este sitio? —preguntó, empezando a caminar hacia él.

Finsternis dio media vuelta cuando Roxy llegó a su lado y empezó a desplazarse al mismo ritmo que ella, flotando.

—Es mi interior. —Roxy puso cara de querer vomitar y se paró un segundo, anonadada y esperando las arcadas—. Es un sitio seguro. Es lo que vosotros llamáis un «limbo».

—He investigado… —dijo la humana, intentando recuperar la compostura—. Se cree que los Dusknoir sois un portal al mundo de los muertos. Que estáis dominados por las ondas de otra dimensión. Y que las bocas que tenéis… —Se detuvo, paralizada de recordar el último dato—… son agujeros negros de los que no se puede volver.

—Hay muchas teorías sobre nosotros. Hay muy pocos de mi especie. La mayoría son ancianos que han vivido miles de años. Estamos ocultos por el mundo, esperando encontrar a otra criatura que merezca nuestra atención o protección. —Siguió deslizándose hacia lo que Roxy consideraba ninguna parte—. Vigilamos que las almas de los difuntos lleguen a salvo al otro lado, sí. En eso habéis acertado.

—¿Son las voces que estoy oyendo?

—Sí. La frontera entre mi limbo y el mundo de los muertos es mucho más débil que la que hay con los otros mundos.

—¿Cómo que «otros mundos»? ¿Hay más?

—Ya llegaremos a eso, es un tema delicado —descartó, poniendo esa vocecilla enigmática que en el mundo de Roxy se acompañaría de una sonrisita de superioridad—. No tenemos un agujero negro dentro de nuestra boca, aunque sí engullimos las almas con ella. Son un medio de transporte seguro entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, y todas esas almas pasan por este limbo en el que estamos.

—Eso es lo que hiciste con mi abuelo en el hospital, ¿no? Cuando sabíamos que iba a morir. Te llevaste su alma.

—Efectivamente. Y, a petición suya y debido a lo que está pasando ahora en Galar, nunca dejé que su alma abandonara este limbo. Un fantasma encerrado con una misión pendiente de cumplir antes de marcharse a donde pertenece.

Roxy caminó en silencio unos minutos. Caminaban hacia algún lado, pero el paisaje nunca cambiaba. La bruma de sus pies, quizás trazas del mundo de los muertos que se filtraban en el limbo de Finsternis (o quizás su propio poder siendo irradiado de su cuerpo). Estuvo pensando: todo este tiempo su abuelo había esperado con Finsternis a que ella tomara el relevo. Quizás, como Finsternis era tan anciano, había compartido secretos con su abuelo y ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar y ya estaba pasando. ¿Y si Finsternis había presenciado la primera Negra Noche? ¿Y si sabía qué le había pasado a Eternatus?

—Eres una criatura con muchas preguntas, Roxy.

—¿Puedes leerme la mente? —preguntó, menos sorprendida esta vez.

—No, pero puedo notar las dudas mientras te mueves. Caminas por mi cuerpo.

—No me lo recuerdes, que echo la pota.

—El interior de mi cuerpo no es como el de los humanos. Esta vacío, hueco, si lo quiero. Puedo modificarlo a voluntad según las necesidades de las almas que habitan en mí.

—¿Entonces la bruma y las voces…?

—Como he dicho, las voces vienen del mundo de los muertos. No ves las almas, están al otro lado de las paredes. La bruma es el material con el que construir este limbo, justo como vosotros los humanos construís vuestros edificios: se modifican, pueden ser de muchos materiales, se destruyen, se deterioran… La bruma tiene propiedades similares.

—Vaya, lo peta —dijo, impresionada.

—Las almas que absorbo normalmente sienten la bruma como una especie de pequeño paraíso, o un tormento, dependiendo de su futuro en el mundo de los muertos. Pueden representar buenos o malos recuerdos, incluso. —Roxy volvió a quedarse muda—. En tu caso… Sigues viva. No perteneces a este sitio. No me he tragado tu alma, te he absorbido por completo. La bruma no te acepta e intenta echarte.

—Oh. Así que, básicamente, estoy siendo una puñetera indigestión, te estoy provocando ardores. Qué jodidamente agradable.

—Algo así —se rio Finsternis—. Pero vale la pena. Por tu abuelo, por Galar, por varios mundos. Una indigestión es una minucia.

—Hablas como esos pesaos de Tizonio y Dargo. Me pone nerviosa.

—Mil disculpas. Aunque soy bastante más anciano que sus abuelos. Son unos copiones.

Roxy, pese a todas las incomodidades, estaba recordando cómo era Dusknoir cuando ella era pequeña, una nostalgia agradable de la que dio rienda suelta. Finsternis era silencioso, pero protector. Se podía jugar con él, pero nunca al escondite, porque seguro que atravesaba cualquier pared y la encontraba en dos segundos. Estaba en guardia siempre, si su abuelo no lo estaba. Y no acostumbraba a salir de casa. Quizás el abuelo de Roxy intentaba evitar que entrara en combate. Tenía buenos recuerdos de él, aunque durante los últimos años de vida del abuelo, Dusknoir apenas salía de su Ocaso Ball.

—¿Siempre has podido hablar?

—No en la forma que los humanos conocéis los Dusknoir. Hablar requiere de mucho poder para todos los Pokémon, a diferencia de vuestro caso. Yo puedo hacerlo aquí dentro o si tengo una representación informe.

—Como cuando me has trasladado a este limbo.

—Exactamente.

Roxy siguió caminando hacia ninguna parte. Estaba empezando a entender en qué consistía ese largo paseo. Estaba resolviendo sus dudas, calmando sus nervios, preparándola para que no rechazara la realidad a la que estaba a punto de enfrentarse. Se preguntaba si el tiempo iba a ir en su contra mientras Gloria y el resto esperaban a que ella volviera con la solución contra la Negra Noche. Finsternis había desviado la conversación cuando ella había preguntado.

—Te preocupa el tiempo —adivinó Finsternis—. No tienes que hacerlo. Los humanos tenían razón a medias en algo sobre los de mi especie: cuesta mucho volver al mundo humano si un Dusknoir absorbe tu alma, o tu cuerpo entero incluso. Los humanos decís «imposible». Yo digo «poco probable».

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ME HE DEJADO SECUESTRAR?! —estalló Roxy, sin previo aviso.

—Sí. Y tu abuelo está de acuerdo con eso. Sólo hay una manera fácil e inmediata de salir, y es dejando que la Negra Noche se produzca una vez más, esta vez con todos los protagonistas mostrando sus cartas.

—¡¡MALDITO HIJO DE LA GRAN…!! —Y una buena retahíla de insultos que acabaron con Roxy intentando golpear y empujar a Finsternis. En su lugar, Roxy cruzó el cuerpo del Pokémon, cual fantasma que era, y cayó al suelo. La bruma amenazó con congelarla allí mismo, ascendiendo por su cuerpo. Se levantó al instante, sólo para huir de esa horrible sensación—. ¡¡DIME CÓMO SALIR DE AQUÍ, AHORA!!

—En un instante, si tienes la paciencia. Hemos llegado.

Delante de Roxy, la bruma formó la única y estrecha calle de Pueblo Crampón piedra a piedra, resorte a resorte, ventana a ventana, tal como si fuera una gran nube borrosa tomando forma rápidamente. Su pueblo, con todas su luces de neón, su cubierta contra las inclemencias del mar del este, y absolutamente nadie dentro o fuera de los edificios.

—Tu abuelo nos espera en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidad: Finsternis en alemán quiere decir "Oscuridad". Se me ocurrió darle ese nombre por la banda de folk metal Finsterforst (alemán algo anticuado para "Bosque Oscuro").


	18. Ser detective es difícil

El sol de media mañana, ofuscado por la luz morada que invadía toda la región, tenía distraída a Gloria, mientras el taxi aéreo surcaba los cielos hasta Pueblo Amura. Había dormido como un lirón, pero nada más despertarse había empezado a ponerse nerviosa con la expectativa de ver o no ver a Roxy y saber cómo estaba. Era tonto.

—Vaya, nunca había echado de menos a nadie de esta manera —suspiró, mirando el cielo. El juego de luces de la mañana le recordaba a un Crampón ficticio en el que había más luz.

Morpeko estaba en su regazo, sentada. De vez en cuando miraba a Gloria, pero generalmente iba a su rollo, puliéndose las uñas para que quedaran más afiladas. En respuesta a las miradas, Gloria le decía a Morpeko que pronto encontrarían a Roxy, y que volvería por su propio pie, que había que confiar en ella.

Gloria no tenía ni idea del plan que tenía su novia, pero recordaba los gritos en la distancia de Roxy, chillando histéricamente a Roy y a Alistair que no usaran el Dynamax con sus Pokémon. Si Pokémon cualesquiera se habían hecho enormes e imbatibles, una criatura del tipo Dragón, Fantasma o ambos podría ser mucho peor. ¿Y si se convertía en general de aquella tropa de zombis gigantes?

—Si Roxy me manda a ver a Alistair, quizás es porque sabe algo sobre los fantasmas de Galar… —rumió.

El Corviknight que le llevaba en taxi empezó a descender hacia Amura. Gloria se asomó para observar el pueblo pesquero. Era un sitio que, a pesar de los monstruos que había en la mina, le seguía resultando atractivo. Era un pueblo tranquilo en el que se oían montones de pajarillos y las canoas y barcas entrechocar por el poco oleaje que había. El aroma marino le resultaba extrañamente relajante (para lo fogosa que era ella… Gloria supuso que también aplicaba a ella que el agua apagara el fuego) y, a decir verdad, estaba tentadísima de llevar a Roxy al puerto, de paseo en plan enamoradas. Tenía que hacerlo cuando todo aquello acabara.

Además, sabía de una persona a la que le había salido bien esa jugada. Cathy, quien la esperaba con Nerio en el aparcamiento para taxis. Gloria la saludó desde el aire.

—Por fin hemos llegado, diablos.

Corviknight soltó la cabina con cuidado y Gloria salió con Morpeko entre sus brazos sólo para encontrarse de cara con Sonia.

—¡Hala! ¡Si tú también has venido!

—Estaba de paso.

Al parecer, también acababa de llegar, porque a la que se acercaron a Cathy y a Nerio, las dos mujeres se saludaron con la mano con unas sonrisas que Gloria consideraría adorable en Roxy e ignoraron completamente a la campeona y al estrambótico entrenador del tipo Siniestro.

—Eh, par de Wooloo enredados, que nosotros dos también hemos venido —se quejó Gloria. Nerio empezó a troncharse de la risa de una forma bastante tétrica, cual risa malvada, mientras las dos aludidas enrojecían e intentaban mantener las formas.

—Perdón —se disculpó Cathy—. Nerio me ha dicho que querías hablar con él sobre Roxy, pero creo que nos interesa a todos saber cómo se encuentra. Vayamos a mi casa.

Fue un corto paseo en un silencio bastante tenso. A la que se le acabó la risa a Nerio, su penetrante mirada no dejaba de desviarse hacia Gloria, esperando que le contase lo que fuera sobre su hermana pequeña. Era muy protector con ella. Además, Sonia y Cathy estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para no ser la pareja más pastelona de todo el maldito pueblo. Gloria era directa, lanzada, algo torpe y todo lo demás, pero inocente y poco observadora no, y veía los roces «casuales» entre dedos de ambas, como si no pudieran evitar el contacto físico, pero sí tomarse de la mano. A Gloria le estaba dando algo de envidia: todo lo que había pasado desde que había empezado a salir con Roxy había sido calamidad tras calamidad con algún momento dulce casual, y luego ¡zas! Desaparecida.

Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, en realidad. Había habido muchos momentos dulces. Tenía que forzarse a recordarlos para no ir amargada por la vida.

La casa de Cathy era de lo más normalito del pueblo. Una de las muchas casas adosadas, con mobiliario y pintura de tonos marinos y azules verdosos y un pontón de herramientas de pesca. Gloria estuvo tentada de gastarle de broma de «¿cuánto por esa red colgada del techo?». Parecía una tienda.

—Sentaos, os traeré agua —dijo. Ella se fue a la pequeña cocina y los invitados se sentaron en un sofá y dos butacas.

—Bueno, no te hagas de rogar —empezó Sonia—. Dispara. ¿Qué te ha dicho Roxy?

—Me envió a Morpeko con esta nota.

Gloria dejó que Nerio y Sonia leyeran y releyeran el papel de marras. Estaba ya más que arrugado.

—Ah, porras, se nota que es de Roxy —suspiró su hermano, recostándose más y echando una mirada al techo—. Sólo ella da órdenes como si fuera un maldito acertijo.

—¿Qué quiere decir todo esto? —preguntó Sonia. Cathy volvió con cuatro vasos de agua que dejó en una mesita y Sonia le dejó ver el papelito. Luego se sentaron juntas en el sofá. Por lo menos parecían concentradas en el trabajo.

—Roxy tiene un plan que no me ha querido explicar —se quejó la campeona, mirando con algo menos de envidia y más curiosidad a la pareja—. Esperaba que Nerio supiera de qué se trata.

—Ni pajolera —soltó él.

Los cuatro miraron el papel, que estaba desplegado sobre la mesa. Morpeko, desde el suelo, también le echó un ojo. Los cuatro humanos la miraron de repente.

—Ella tiene que haberlo visto todo, se fue con Roxy —comentó Gloria—. Roxy ganó el combate contra ella en la mina y se fue a Pistón que la curasen.

—Supongo que no ha dado pistas —conjeturó Nerio, mirando al Pokémon con mala leche—. Morpeko suele ser fiel a los planes de Roxy.

—Efectivamente.

—Pero entonces Morpeko sabe dónde está Roxy —dijo Sonia—. Podemos pedirle que nos guie hacia ella.

—¡Peko!

—¡Au!

Morpeko había hecho saltar una chispa en la mano más cercana de Sonia para que escarmentara de hacer una proposición tan obvia. Pero en vez de mostrarse orgullosa u ofendida, Morpeko bajó la cabeza y se sentó.

—Qué extraño… —dijo Nerio—. No sabe dónde está.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó inmediatamente Gloria, de puro nervio.

—La tipa se marcha por puro orgullo de guerrera lejos de Roxy y no se deja curar ¿y no sabes interpretar que no se está haciendo la interesante? —replicó—. Vamos, hay que estar ciego…

Gloria intentó replicarle, pero Cathy siguió con la conversación a tiempo.

—Bueno, entonces no podemos contar que la encontremos —descartó—. Hay que seguir los pasos que nos ha dejado. ¿Qué tienen en común Alistair, la Antigua Atalaya y esos dos aristócratas?

—Los dos primeros está claro, el tipo Fantasma —comentó Sonia—. La Antigua Atalaya es un espacio en el Área Salvaje donde se reúnen muchos de ellos.

—¿Hay algún Dinamax allí?

—No, fue de los primeros sitios que fui a comprobar. Sería un lugar muy peligroso si un Pokémon se desbocara, pero está extrañamente en calma…

—Quizás eso signifique algo —añadió Cathy—. Quizás un Pokémon del tipo Fantasma de cierto poder tenga a raya a los otros para que eviten el Dynamax.

—Podría ser, no es la primera vez que veo ese comportamiento entre Pokémon.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con Tizonio y Dargo? —preguntó Gloria.

—Pues que son dos antiguallas igual que la maldita atalaya, ¿no? Digo yo —soltó Nerio. Las chicas le miraron algo sorprendidas—. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Las ruinas y las personas con esa clase de estatus suelen dar mucho para la historia. Esos dos fantoches nos intentaron dar una lección de historia no hace mucho, ¿o no?

—Tiene sentido, sí… —confirmó Sonia. Gloria vio su rostro algo ensombrecido. El ataque de ese par a su persona aún le traía malos recuerdos.

Morpeko, que había estado cabizbaja todo ese rato, levantó la cabeza, algo más contenta. ¡Sí! Los humanos habían dado con una buena pista. Éstos lo entendieron enseguida.

—Esto guía hacia algo extraordinariamente concreto —concluyó Sonia—. Estamos buscando a alguien, o quizás a un Pokémon, con experiencia, quizás ya de cierta edad, y que sabe lo que está pasando. ¿Se te ocurre alguien así, Nerio?

Esta vez fue Nerio quien bajó la cabeza. Dudó un poco, buscando entre sus recuerdos.

—¡¡Tú sabes dónde está Roxy!! —saltó Gloria, sin paciencia ya. Nerio no reaccionó, y eso no hizo más que enfurecerla más—. ¡¡DINOS DÓNDE ESTÁ!!

—¡¡A MÍ NO ME GRITES, NIÑATA DE LOS COJONES!! ¡¡SI SUPIERA CÓMO LLEGAR HASTA ELLA YA HABRÍA IDO YO MISMO!!

—¡¡Eh, parad, por favor!! —gritó Cathy, y empujó a ambos a lados opuestos—. ¡Estamos juntos en esto, controlaos!

—Has dicho «cómo llegar hasta ella» —apuntó Sonia, cuando los gritos acabaron—. Eso no es lo que ha dicho Gloria. Entonces sí que sabes dónde está.

—No, no lo sé. Pero sí con quién podría estar. Y no son buenas noticias.

—Dispara —le echó prisas Gloria.

—Con mi abuelo, el que la diñó hace años. ¿Contenta?

Nerio enterró su cara entre sus manos, agotado, o quizás para que no le vieran. Parecía realmente agobiado por la situación. Gloria mantuvo el control de milagro, porque sabía que Nerio no lo había soltado todo aún. No podía estar diciéndole que Roxy había muerto y había dejado pistas justo antes de morir para que arreglaran Galar.

—¿Cómo puede estar Roxy con una persona que ya ha muerto? —preguntó Sonia. Le había tomado la mano a Cathy por mero impulso.

—Mi abuelo tenía un Dusknoir —musitó.

—Un Pokémon de tipo Fantasma —detalló Cathy.

—Y que se dice que está en contacto con otros mundos, incluyendo el de los muertos, y que secuestra las almas de humanos y Pokémon para llevárselos al otro lado —añadió Sonia—. Son Pokémon muy poderosos, peligrosos, difíciles de ver y aún más de capturar. Pero sus preevoluciones se pueden encontrar en la Antigua Atalaya.

Una vez más, las piezas encajaban. Gloria esperó que uno de los tres dijera lo que estaban pensando, pero nadie lo dijo.

—¿Estáis diciendo que el Pokémon que ha controlado a Eternatus todo este tiempo y desatado una segunda Negra Noche es el que el abuelo de Roxy tuvo? ¿Y que Roxy precisamente ha ido SOLA a buscarlo?

—De momento, es la mejor pista que tenemos, pero no es seguro —recalcó Sonia.

—Si esto es cierto —dijo Cathy—, ella no lo sabía.

—No, Roxy es demasiado calculadora, habría pensado en esto —añadió Nerio—. Y mi abuelo nunca tendría a un Pokémon así.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! ¡Es un Fantasma, podría haberle engañado! ¡Está implicado de alguna forma en todo esto! —replicó Gloria, al borde del llanto.

—¡Yo sólo digo que no es el rollo de nuestra familia!

—Si Roxy se encontró con ese Dusknoir o con su abuelo, por algún milagro, lo hizo porque descubrió algo lo suficientemente importante como para poner en riesgo su vida —reflexionó Sonia—. Una vez más, esto nos lleva a seguir las pistas que nos ha dejado. Además, ¿alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que nada de esta teoría del Dusknoir malvado encaja con lo que descubrimos sobre los dragones?

—Los dragones también suelen ser criaturas antiguas como los fantasmas… —dijo Cathy.

—Sí, pero las investigaciones que hice con mi abuela ligan las Estrellas Deseo con los tipos Dragón y Fantasma. Ambos tipos. Y no veo cómo un solo Dusknoir puede tener tanto poder como para provocar este desastre, ni tampoco su relación con los dragones. Hay algo más en juego que no somos capaces de ver.

Los cuatro se dejaron caer, recostados en sus asientos. Era agotador investigar cual detective, especialmente si era un ser querido el que estaba en peligro. Gloria tomó a Morpeko en brazos.

—¿Vamos por buen camino? Ayúdanos, por favor…

Morpeko asintió y abrazó a la campeona, sin protestas ni rebuznos tan típicos del ratón.

—No podemos descartar a Dusknoir aún —dijo Sonia, mirando al techo—. Pero parece que no es quien buscamos. Aunque ayudaría encontrarlo.

—El vejestorio nos da dolores de cabeza incluso después de haberla palmado —se quejó Nerio, que tenía las dos manos en su frente.

Gloria pensaba: ¿era esto lo que Roxy había ocultado tanto tiempo sobre su abuelo? ¿Le dolía tanto recordarlo o hablar de él porque había muerto? ¿O es que creía que, de alguna manera, no lo estaba y no quería darse esperanzas? ¿Y si realmente creía que Dusknoir había jugado una carta en su contra y le había ido a buscar personalmente? Sería típico de Roxy, ella era muy individualista. Pero incluso siéndolo, se había abierto tanto a Gloria que no creía capaz que la dejara de lado por una venganza personal, y dijo que su plan podría salvar Galar. ¿Qué porras se suponía que tenía que pensar?

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Alistair —concluyó—. Si seguimos especulando, reventaremos cual mina de Galar.

—Yo voy —se apuntó Nerio.

—Yo también, puede servirnos para la investigación y os puedo ayudar con mis estudios. —Luego miró a Cathy—. Supongo que tendrás que quedarte aquí…

—Sí, no puedo dejar Amura sin protección.

—Vale.

La mirada que compartieron hizo sonreír un poco a Gloria. Fue suficientemente tierno para que tomara el brazo de Nerio de la forma más brusca y le arrastrara fuera de la casa de Cathy, con Morpeko siguiéndoles de cerca.

—¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

—¡Quiero hablar contigo! —Y cerró la puerta de la casa. Gloria empezó a caminar hacia los taxis aéreos, más tranquila—. Bueno, en realidad no quiero hablar contigo, estábamos estorbando allí dentro.

—Ah, ya. Estoy rodeado de lesbianas, carajo. ¿Qué hago yo aquí sin un arrumaco de Jazz?

Gloria se rio un poco por su reacción.

—Siento los gritos.

—Nah, tranqui. Es normal. Pero ahora sí que ya os he dicho todo. Ahora vamos los tres cegatos perdidos.

—¿Crees que ha sido Dusknoir?

—No. Era un tipo legal. Y mi abuelo también.

—Entiendo. ¿Es cierto lo de las almas y Dusknoir?

—Sí.

—Suena aterrador.

—No creas. Roxy y yo vimos como Dusknoir absorbía el alma de nuestro abuelo. Indoloro. Fue misericordia. Pudo descansar en paz. Espero que haya llegado al otro lado sin problemas.

Gloria y Nerio se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, congelados por el golpe de genialidad que acababan de sufrir:

—¡¡Dusknoir ha retenido el alma del abuelo y por eso Roxy le busca!!

—¡¡Peko!! —chilló Morpeko, saltando de alegría delante de ellos. Respuesta correcta.

—Ah, porras, eso sí que ha costado de entender —bufó Nerio—. Mi hermanita es toda una sentimental.

—Sigue siendo una teoría —refunfuñó Gloria, algo dolida de que Roxy no le contara nada de aquello. Aunque, por otro lado, era rara la vez que le contaba algo de su pasado—. Y tampoco sabemos qué tienen que ver Dusknoir ni vuestro abuelo en todo esto.

—Para eso tenemos las pistas de Roxy. —Y miró atrás—. Y creo que ya podemos ir tirando.

Nerio señaló a Sonia, que se acercaba corriendo desde la casa de Cathy hasta ellos, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Gloria se rio escandalosamente de ella, mientras se decidían a tomar el primer taxi aéreo hacia Pueblo Hoyuelo.


	19. El fantasma en la cama

Las mismas luces de neón. Las mismas ventanas rotas. Los mismos postes partidos. Las mismas puertas barradas. Ese falso Pueblo Crampón estaba exactamente en el mismo estado que el real, pero tenía una diferencia que a Roxy le resultaba escalofriante: no había absolutamente nadie.

Cuando Roxy evocaba recuerdos de cuando era más pequeña, siempre recordaba lo mismo: esa calle llena de sonidos raros de los que desconfiar, alguna pelea, risotadas escandalosas, portazos, gritos dentro de los edificios… Ese caos que requería estar atenta siempre, pero porque todo su entorno le daba pistas.

No en ese Crampón que estaba viendo. Finsternis flotaba en el más absoluto silencio. En el suelo, la bruma seguía su curso, ahogando los pies de Roxy. Y nada más. Ni siquiera una luz que claramente iba a estallar hacía el más mínimo ruido.

Aquella sensación hacía que desconfiara de Finsternis, por alguna razón. Y menos confiaba por haberle dicho que quería desatar la Negra Noche junto a su abuelo, y que la habían atrapado a ella en ese limbo con ese fin. Es decir: Finsternis y su abuelo (si es que su abuelo no era un espejismo provocado por el mismo Pokémon) la habían encarcelado y obligado a seguir el camino de la destrucción de Galar. No daba mucho para confiar.

Ese Dusknoir siempre había sido el compañero modélico, lo había estado recordando, así que su intuición y su corazón habían dicho «ea, tira pa’lante, que verás a tu ‘buelito» dando palmas como un par de Grookey atontados. ¿Dónde quedaba la Roxy planificadora y fría como el hielo? Era buen momento para hacerla salir a escena.

—¿Necesitas que responda a más dudas? —preguntó el Dusknoir, esperando pacientemente. Era la primera vez que apremiaba a Roxy a realizar cualquier acción. Finsternis tenía prisa, después de todo.

—Vamos —dijo.

Si estaba siendo una indigestión para ese Pokémon, que se preparara. Hasta ahora se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos más de lo que hubiera querido (incluso anteponiéndolos a una explicación para Gloria), pero aquello se acababa. Necesitaba encontrar preguntas y detalles que obligaran a Dusknoir a revelar una verdad exacta, algo que le probara que su abuelo era su amigo de verdad, que no era un Dusknoir cualquiera (aunque ella misma ya había investigado eso y sabía que era él). Necesitaba más pruebas.

Caminó durante medio minuto en silencio hasta que lanzó la primera pregunta:

—¿Qué me dijo el abuelo que hiciera al volver a casa el día que murió?

—Ya veo… —rezongó, asumiendo qué clase de conversación iban a tener.

—Contesta.

—Que buscaras en un cajón.*

—¿Qué había dentro?

—Pierdes el tiempo —se quejó Finsternis.

—He dicho —ordenó, con esmero, pronunciando lentamente las siguientes palabras como advertencia— que qué había dentro. Dilo.

Finsternis dejó pasar un segundo. Con el mismo tono estéril, enumeró:

—El colgante y la cazadora que llevas puestos y una carta.

Roxy miró al frente con dignidad, sin decir nada. Había acertado. Hasta era posible que su abuelo le hubiera dicho qué ponía en esa carta. Aquella respuesta le aseguraba que sí era el Dusknoir de su abuelo y que tenía voluntad para cooperar, pero no le decía si su abuelo estaba allí de verdad o no.

El problema era que no había forma de probar que, si veía a un fantasma, fuera el de su abuelo, y no una figura falsa que Finsternis hubiera elaborado. No tendría ninguna certeza de que el Pokémon manipulaba a una creación suya a voluntad.

Finsternis y Roxy siguieron adelante en silencio hasta que llegaron al sitio exacto donde, en el mundo de Roxy, estaría su casa. Y sí, ahí estaba, una réplica exacta de su casa. Estaba segura de que si entraba por la puerta y tocaba la pared, estaría toda húmeda, porque la casa de al lado tenía mal aislamiento por su antigüedad.

—Tú primera —la invitó Finsternis.

Roxy le miró un segundo, con algo de indecisión, y entró. Inmediatamente se paró, después de pasar por el marco de la puerta. Las escaleras de piedra tenían los mismos desconchones. Las paredes, los mismos grafitis. No los de entonces, sino los del presente. Logos del Team Yell era todo lo que se podía ver, además de una oscuridad mal erradicada por una bombilla de luz amarilla colgando de un simple cable en el techo.

—¿Cómo sabes que ahora está así? En teoría no podías leerme la mente. O buscar en mis recuerdos. ¿O sí puedes?

—No dejarás de sospechar por más que te cuente cosas —dijo—. Así que te lo diré de otra forma: sigue adelante y podrás salir de aquí.

—Vaya, adiós al paciente Finsternis que quería que le preguntaran cosas —replicó Roxy, mirándole de soslayo, triunfante, mientras subía las escaleras.

—Te he dicho que llegaríamos cuando llegáramos, no que el tiempo fuera infinito —se quejó Finsternis, acelerando un poco su respuesta—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas qué pasó al final de ese sueño que tuviste?

Roxy recordó el terremoto, al final de su sueño. Parecía que la cueva se derrumbaba, y su abuelo sabía por qué. Decía que se les acababa el tiempo.

—Dímelo antes de que abra la puerta de mi casa —insistió Roxy, sobre cómo sabía tanto de cómo era su casa después de la muerte del abuelo.

—Te infundí ese sueño —contestó. Roxy, que tenía la mano cerrada en el pomo de la puerta, se giró para mirarle cara a cara. Había olvidado que Nerio había pillado a un Pokémon desapareciendo en el aire, antes de despertarse—. Así que pude ver dónde vivías y qué aspecto tenía tu casa. Pero ¿a que no es suficiente que te conteste eso?

—No, la verdad.

Finsternis no contestó, ni replicó, ni se reafirmó. Esperó sin moverse un ápice a que Roxy abriera la puerta por fin. Ella no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Se había encontrado intentando retrasar ese momento presionando al Pokémon en vez de encararse a lo que había al otro lado de esa puerta.

Detrás de esa puerta, todo estaba justo como lo estaba en su momento, nada que ver con las pintadas que tenía ahora en la pared. La casa intacta. Podía ver el final de la cama de su abuelo desde allí y sintió que el impulso de correr hacia allí. En su lugar, se miró a sí misma.

—Esta vez no he cambiado.

—Vienes con tu cuerpo, no a través de los sueños.

En su sueño, nada más entrar en la casa, Roxy rejuvenecía y se encogía hasta ser una niña de nuevo. Aquella vez no pasó. Pero tenía otra duda que no quiso airear. Era algo que le daba vergüenza.

—¿Abuelo? —le llamó.

—Marnie, estoy aquí —contestó, desde la cama. No le podía ver aún.

Roxy se acercó hasta la cama por fin, con paso algo acelerado. Oír su nombre cariñoso de la persona que se lo sacó de la manga hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Tenía tantas ganar de verle…

—Hola, cielo —la saludó, con voz cariñosa, cuando se miraron a los ojos.

—Hola, abuelo.

Su abuelo… estaba igual. Igual que el día que murió. Tumbado, con mirada amable y algo misteriosa, sin rastro de esa enfermedad que se lo llevó. Roxy no lo hubiera deseado de ningún otro modo. No quería un abuelo de cuando apenas recordaba cosas, o de fotos de joven, quería ver al abuelo de cuando se tuvo que despedir de él. Era como si ese último hecho nunca se hubiera producido.

Ni se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Me encantaría darte un abrazo y consolarte…

—No puedes, ¿verdad? —dijo, con la voz quebrada. Su abuelo negó con la cabeza—. No pasa nada.

Finsternis flotó hasta quedar al lado derecho de su compañero. Roxy se había olvidado de él completamente. Le miró un segundo.

—No tiene cuerpo —dijo solamente. Roxy asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas. Si lo tocaba, lo atravesaría. Un mero fantasma.

Roxy no tuvo el coraje de cuestionar si el alma que tenía delante era su abuelo de verdad o si era Finsternis mintiéndole y dándole falsas esperanzas.

—Sé que esto es duro. Te he oído dudar ahí fuera —empezó su abuelo. Roxy desvió la mirada, por vergüenza, aunque sabía que no se lo estaba recriminando—. Creo que lo mejor que te puedo decir, Marnie, es que nunca tendrás la certeza de que es a mí a quien estás viendo. No tienes pruebas. No hay forma de demostrarlo. Y haces bien, es justo lo que te enseñé: a buscar una explicación a todo. Y, si yo no fuera yo, sería una muy buena copia, ¿no?

Roxy sonrió y asintió, mirándole de pasada. Ese trabalenguas mental sí que era típico de su abuelo, y lo más probable es que ella lo hubiera heredado, por los dolores de cabeza que su novia estaría pasando en esos momentos.

—Finsternis me ha dicho que has querido atraparme aquí —dijo, más serena—. Explícame eso.

—Finsternis —se quejó, con tono recriminatorio—. ¿Le has dicho que la has secuestrado?

—Se lo ha dicho ella misma. No es mi culpa.

—Es un bromista de cuidado, aunque no lo parezca —le susurró a Roxy, riéndose del Pokémon—. En fin, sí que se podría describir así. Te inducimos ese sueño porque sabía que nos encontrarías, si te lo proponías. Pero no podíamos simplemente aparecer de la nada. No tendrías ningún plan preparado, ni sabrías del todo qué está pasando. Me figuro que hay alguien en Galar siguiendo tus indicaciones.

—Sí —afirmó Roxy. Era un libro abierto para su abuelo—. He dejado pistas.

—Perfecto. Entonces te aseguro que, aunque no llegues a tiempo, todo estará preparado para tu vuelta. —Dio un suspiro—. Encerrarte aquí era la única opción que encontramos, pero necesitábamos que tú tuvieras un plan B en marcha.

—¿Encontrar qué?

—¿Cómo va la Negra Noche ahí fuera? —preguntó, cambiando de tema. Aunque Roxy sabía que sólo estaba dando un pequeño rodeo.

—Está a punto de empezar. Hay montones de Pokémon en su forma Dynamax o Gigantamax. Hay mogollón de luz morada en el cielo. Tenemos teorías sobre las Estrellas Deseo y los Pokémon del tipo Fantasma y Dragón.

—Sorprendente. Vais por buen camino. —Hizo una pausa misteriosa. Roxy miró a su abuelo, intentando descifrar una mirada algo intimidante—. Dime, ¿por qué no has sospechado de Finsternis hasta ahora? Es del tipo Fantasma.

Roxy miró al susodicho con mala cara, y volvió a mirar a su abuelo.

—Fue tu compañero más querido. El que se te llevó a… bueno, este tugurio.

—Formaba parte de un plan, no fue una muerte romántica —repuso su abuelo. Roxy dudó de nuevo—. ¿Y si te dijera que Finsternis será uno de los Pokémon responsables de esta Negra Noche que se avecina?

—Te diría que mientes.

—No miento. Él va a ser responsable.

Roxy de nuevo miró a Finsternis, disparando chuzos de hielo por los ojos.

—¿Estoy encerrada aquí y él va a ser el responsable del desastre en Galar? ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—Ellos, en plural. Los Pokémon del tipo Fantasma y del tipo Dragón, como bien dedujisteis. Pero especialmente los Pokémon con conexiones a otros mundos, como los Dusknoir. —Roxy esperó a que su abuelo formulara su siguiente pregunta, lanzara su siguiente carta, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia—: Supongo que no has simplemente «encontrado» a Finsternis, ¿verdad?

—No. He investigado.

—¿A quién has preguntado?

—A Alistair y a Roy…

—No les conozco.

—… y a Dargo y a Tizonio.

El abuelo de Roxy sonrió como un genio malvado. Esa sonrisita de cuando Roxy caía en su trampa en alguno de sus juegos. Es decir: lo había predicho.

—Entonces ya debes estar empezando a entender qué está pasando aquí. —Miró un instante a Finsternis y le dijo—: Te dije que lo descubriría.

—Nunca lo dudé —replicó el Pokémon.

—Sí, si no estoy equivocada, creo que…

—No lo estás —cortó su abuelo—. El origen del poder de Eternatus, su resurrección por la magia negra, la Negra Noche, y todos los Pokémon vinculados a varios mundos unidos a la fuerza a su causa… Sólo hay una sola criatura que reúna todas estas condiciones. Mucho más antigua que cualquier Dusknoir.

Roxy fue a pronunciar su nombre. Su abuelo la calló de inmediato.

—No. Los nombres tienen poder, como te conté a través de mi sueño. No queremos desatar ese poder antes de hora.

Roxy asintió. Haber adivinado a qué se enfrentaban no la estaba haciendo sentir mejor. Una criatura descomunal, con poderes que escapaban a la razón. Ya podía tener su abuelo un buen plan para derrotarle.

Sería a vida o muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La escena del cajón y esa carta se pueden leer en mi fic “Ascenso”, que actúa de precuela de esta historia, y da un poco una idea de qué ha ido pasando en estos últimos capítulos.


	20. Mucho peor que un Dusknoi

Hasta entonces el plan había ido bien. A parte de las peleas entre Gloria y Nerio, sólo habían tenido que seguir un papel arrugado y los calambrazos de Morpeko cuando se equivocaban. Era como si todo el mundo hubiera asumido su personaje en el plan de Roxy.

Sin embargo, hubo un desajuste.

—Alistair se fue hace unas horas hacia Pistón —les contó Percy, líder de Hoyuelo—. No soltó prenda, simplemente dijo que tenía que irse.

Alistair era un personaje curioso y misterioso. Un niño calladito con un tortuoso pasado que saltaba a la vista (por su máscara) y una gran conexión con los Pokémon del tipo fantasma.

Gloria sintió el incontrolable deseo de aplastarlo con el pie cuando supo que el criajo se había largado sin decir nada. ¡El muy imbécil! Roxy tenía que haberle dicho que era mejor no usar sus Pokémon en exceso y que no se moviera de donde estaba.

—Sospechoso —dijo Nerio—. Muy oportuno que nos eluda.

—No creo que un niño tímido sea el malo de este cuento —replicó Sonia, chocada de que sospecharan del pobre Alistair.

—Te sorprenderías lo frecuente que es eso.

—Da igual, vayamos a buscarlo. Si se ha ido a Pistón, casi mejor vamos a la Antigua Atalaya ya —atajó Gloria.

Estaban ya para subirse de nuevo al taxi y volar hasta su siguiente objetivo, cuando alguien conocido pasó cerca, paseando.

—¡¡Paul!!

Gloria dejó todas las malas caras y se lanzó contra él para darle un gran abrazo. A parte de algún comentario de Sonia, hacía semanas que no sabía nada de su mejor amigo.

—¡Gloria, uau! ¡Ay! —El abrazo de Gloria era como una pinza de Kingler constriñéndole—. ¡Me ahogas!

—¡Perdón! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí, vamos bien. Aquí todo está en calma.

Gloria y Paul echaron una mirada a la mina oeste de Galar, que quedaba en la cima de una colina que empezaba en Hoyuelo. Una decena de Pokémon agigantados miraban al infinito y morado horizonte, como si nada en el mundo fuera con ellos. Además, eran mucho más visibles, estando allí arriba. Parecían estatuas y monolitos intentando encajar con los que ya había en la anciana aldea.

—Nos costó impedir que se agigantaran, y luego se cortó la comunicación…

—No te preocupes, en la mina este es peor —le consoló. Gloria procuraba hacer un esfuerzo extra para mantener animado a Paul. Desde su primera derrota contra Berto, Paul se había vuelto progresivamente más frágil y se comparaba mucho con el resto. Haber llegado a las finales de los aspirantes, ser compañero de Zamazenta y ser el nuevo aprendiz de Sonia era, bueno, increíble, pero le costaba creérselo aún—. ¡Quiero que vengas! Creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda.

—¿Gloria? —preguntó Sonia.

—¿Qué mejor manera de ayudar Galar que unir las fuerzas de Zacian y Zamazenta y sus entrenadores?

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Nerio—. Además, asustarán a esos fantoches de Dargo y Tizonio si se ponen tontos.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes? —le preguntó Gloria a Paul.

—Ni siquiera sé qué ocurre, ¡pero vale!

—Nada, un resumen por el camino y arreglado.

Gloria tomó de la mano a su mejor amigo y rival y casi le obligó a sentarse en la cabina del taxi, mientras Sonia y Nerio se subían también.

El viaje transcurrió mucho más rápido simplemente porque Gloria pudo dar rienda suelta a su forma más parlanchina y contó con pelos y señales todo lo que había ido pasando. Además, con lo directa que era, le costó poco a su colega seguir la explicación. Sonia hasta le dijo que podría ser profesora en alguna academia, tenía buena habilidad para explicar. Nerio, por el contrario, se mostró algo contrariado por tener que hablar de su difunto abuelo más tiempo del necesario.

—Así que Roxy ha desaparecido pero tiene un plan para salvar Galar a través de su abuelo… ¡Vaya! ¡Son buenas noticias!

—En teoría teníamos que encontrarnos con Alistair en Hoyuelo —explicó Sonia—. Él tenía que darnos alguna pista sobre cómo seguir.

—Bueno, Roxy pasó por Hoyuelo justo después de que la batalla acabara.

—¡¿Ah sí?! —saltó Gloria—. ¡Cuenta!

—Les echó la bronca a Roy y a Alistair para que no usaran Pokémon del tipo Dragón o Fantasma, ni en la mina ni en ningún estadio.

—Nada nuevo —soltó la campeona, bastante impaciente—. ¿Qué más?

—Estuvo hablando con Alistair un rato más. Le preguntó de todo sobre Pokémon del tipo fantasma… Ahora ya veo el porqué. —Meditó por unos instantes—. Preguntó por los fantasmas más antiguos de la región, y si había alguien que los conociera. Alistair mismo le dijo que en la Antigua Atalaya se había instalado un Pokémon muy poderoso, pero que no atacaba a nadie. Luego le dijo que hablara con Dargo y Tizonio.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más.

Aquello no hacía más que confirmar lo que ya habían ido descubriendo, pero no aportaba nueva información. Gloria puso morritos y miró por la ventana, esperando que por arte de magia nuevas respuestas aparecieran en el cielo morado.

—Es muy posible que sea el Dusknoir de nuestro abuelo el que vive en la Atalaya ahora.

—Seguimos yendo a ciegas —se quejó Gloria.

—Eh, lo conseguiremos —le dijo Paul, e invitó a su amiga a chocar el puño con ella. La campeona sonrió y lo hizo. Echaba un poquito de menos su época de aspirante, todo era más sencillo.

Empezaron a descender entonces. La Antigua Atalaya ya estaba a la vista. Gloria se empotró contra el cristal de la ventana, esperando encontrar algo que le dijera que Roxy había estado allí, o incluso al propio Dusknoir.

Empezó a dar pequeños botes cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había ahí.

—¡¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!! ¡¡Su tienda!! ¡¡Su tienda de campaña está ahí!! —exclamó, haciendo tambalear todo el taxi. El pobre Corviknight que lo cargaba debía estar teniendo unas ganas tremendas de echar la cagada de su vida sobre el hombro de la campeona.

—¡Gloria! ¡Que esto se nueve mucho! —se quejó Paul.

El Corviknight tambaleó un instante y luego prefirió descender a más velocidad (en contra de las órdenes del taxista) para soltar cuanto antes la carga tan desagradecida que llevaba.

—¡¡AAAAHH, PERO QUÉ PASA AQUÍ!! —gritó Sonia.

—¡¡MEJOR, ASÍ PUEDO BAJAR ANTES!! —se unió Gloria.

—¡¡PARA, PARA!! —gritaba el taxista, a lomos del pájaro.

Unos quince segundos de pánico que acabaron con un potente frenazo del Corviknight, prácticamente a ras de suelo, y soltando la cabina con la delicadeza habitual de un Pokémon entrenado para ser taxista. Un cambio brusco que obligó a Paul y a Sonia a salir corriendo de la cabina para echar la pota en lugares opuestos.

—¿Qué diablos os pasa? ¡Podríamos habernos matado! —les recriminó el taxista.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó Gloria, inmediatamente. Estaba impaciente por acabar con las formalidades y comprobar si Roxy estaba en su tienda o no—. Tome estos dulces para su Corviknight.

—Dudo que quiera cargar de nuevo con vosotros hoy —dijo, aún muy enfadado. Pero tomó los dulces y acarició a su Pokémon mientras le daba un par de ellos. Éste se los comió a desgana, maldiciendo la ascendencia de Gloria a base de hacer sonar su pico con fuerza.

—¿Podría ir a Pistón y enviarnos a otro taxista? —le pidió Nerio—. Tenemos otro viaje por hacer. Sentimos que la campeona sea un maldito culo inquieto.

—Vale.

Paul y Sonia se acercaron entonces con unas caras de susto y mareo impresionantes. Parecía que no lo hubieran sacado todo aún. Aun así, también se disculparon. El taxista se fue un minuto después, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Gloria miró como el pobre Pokémon alzó el vuelo y luego dio media vuelta y echó a correr hasta la tienda. El resto ni se molestó en seguirla.

—¡¡Roxy!! ¡¿Estás ahí?!

La campeona rodeó toda la tienda, buscando la entrada, y abrió la cremallera tan fuerte que temió que la destrozara.

Dentro no había nadie, como la mayor parte de ella le había dicho. No esperaba que fuera tan fácil.

—No está…

Entonces apareció Morpeko, que se estaba recuperando del viajecito también. Encontró a Gloria sentada dentro de la tienda, suspirando. La campeona acarició al ratón por puro reflejo.

—Supongo que tú ya sabías que no estaba, pero aun así quería intentarlo.

—¡Peko!

Gloria se giró ante la llamada de atención. Morpeko le enseñaba el cinturón con las Balls de Roxy. Su novia se había ido sin ninguna clase de protección a encontrarse con ese Dusknoir.

Se sentó justo en la entrada de la tienda. La puerta estaba enfocada hacia la Antigua Atalaya. No se veía ningún Pokémon salvaje a la vista.

—¿Dónde estás, Marnie? Te echo de menos…

Se sintió como una niña pequeña, ahí llorando de nuevo. Sólo fue un minutito, pero no recordaba haber llorado dos días seguidos en toda su vida. Temía que Roxy hubiera muerto, pese a que todo apuntaba a lo contrario. La sola idea la aterraba. Y cada vez que una pista la llevaba a un sitio o a hablar con alguien que no sabía dónde estaba, ese temor crecía. ¿Y si no la volvía a ver?

Sacudió su cabeza bastante fuerte, de lado a lado, hasta que le dio dolor de cabeza. Luego se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas de Roxy.

—¿Alguna pista? —preguntó Sonia.

—No.

—Si sus cosas están aquí, quiere decir que mi hermanita consiguió su propósito —comentó Nerio—. Se ha encontrado con Dusknoir. Quizás se la haya llevado a ver a nuestro abuelo.

Gloria tuvo el esperanzador y oscuro pensamiento de que tenía que ser eso, que explicaría por qué toda su ropa, objetos y hasta sus compañeros de viaje estaban allí, y ella (o su cadáver) no.

—¿Dónde está Dusknoir entonces?

Se había dado la vuelta cara a sus compañeros, pero ellos, ni siquiera Nerio, que era quien más sabía sobre ese Pokémon, tenía aspecto de poder responder.

Gloria se dio cuenta enseguida de que era por algo que Roxy había puesto Alistair delante de la Antigua Atalaya en sus pistas. Él tenía que saber dónde estaba. Por suerte, había recordado eso viendo al mismo Alistair: se acercaba al grupo por la espalda de Sonia, justo en la dirección que el taxista había tomado al irse.

—Ho-hola… Sé que me buscabais, perdón…

—¡Alistair! —exlamaron Sonia y Paul.

—Buah, este tío da más grima siendo callado que yo riéndome —comentó Nerio. ¿Podría considerarse un halago?

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —pidió Gloria, yendo al grano—. Buscamos a un Dusknoir particularmente fuerte. Y a Roxy. Creemos que están juntos.

Alistair la miró de cabeza a pies durante un instante. Luego pasó por su lado caminando, derecho hacia la atalaya en ruinas. Ignoró al resto por completo, quizás porque todos le estaban mirando.

—Desde hace unos meses, un fantasma muy poderoso ha tomado el control de la Antigua Atalaya —explicó, con voz débil. El grupo tenía que estar totalmente en silencio y no moverse para poder oírle—. El resto de fantasmas le obedecen. Impide que cedan al control de las Estrellas Deseo y de la hipnosis que sufrieron tantos Pokémon. Es un fantasma bondadoso. Un guardián.

Gloria tardó un instante en procesarlo todo.

—¿Es el Dusknoir que buscamos?

—Sí. Roxy también lo buscaba. Se encontraron.

—Eh, mequetrefe, ¿cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Nerio.

—Está aquí…

—¿Qué?

—Dusknoir. Lo tengo delante.

—¿Y por qué no le vemos?

—Es de día —se rio Alistair, como si estuviera tramando algo—. Los fantasmas apenas se ven cuando es de día.

El grupo de Gloria se quedó de piedra ante tan obvio factor. Claro que la Atalaya estaba desierta. Los fantasmas debían de estar descansando.

—¿Está Roxy por aquí? —preguntó Gloria.

Alistair no se movió un milímetro. Quizás temía despertar a alguno de los Pokémon, o al propio Dusknoir.

—Sí. Pe-pero… Ella…

—¡Suéltalo! —chilló Gloria, desesperada por esas dudas temblorosas.

—¡No está en este mundo! —gritó Alistair de vuelta.

Antes de que Gloria pudiera reaccionar, Nerio la sujetó por un brazo, con hastío, y le dijo:

—Te dije que estaba con mi abuelo, y mi abuelo ya no está en este mundo. Roxy contaba con ello. —Gloria le miró a los ojos, furibunda, pero la suavizó cuando dijo—: Y creo que mi abuelo no está muerto del todo. Si es así, Roxy ya lo sabe. Nos necesita. Sigamos con el plan.

Nerio soltó a la campeona. Ella dio inspiró el aire enrarecido de la atalaya con lentitud y volvió a soltarlo. Luego, se encaró a Alistair, quien de casualidad cruzó una mirada con ella. Le dio tanto miedo que instantáneamente bajó la mirada al suelo, como si fuera un niño siendo regañado por su madre.

—Roxy me preguntó por ese Dusknoir… Aunque yo no sabía que era uno —explicó, temblando—. Me preguntó por Pokémon antiguos, y sobre la Negra Noche. Le dije que Dargo y Tizonio sabrían más que yo, ellos son mayores.

—¿Entonces porqué quiso hablar contigo primero?

—Quería que investigara a ese Pokémon fuerte de la atalaya. —Echó un vistazo a la tienda a medio desmontar de Roxy—. Pero descubrió lo que quería antes que yo. Supongo que los mellizos le contaron lo que quería saber.

—¿Y qué has descubierto?

—Poco. Roxy sigue viva. Está dentro de ese Dusknoir. Ese Pokémon es lo suficientemente poderoso para conservarla viva con todo su cuerpo ahí dentro sin que se deteriore. Es increíble.

Las palabras de Alistair sonaron alegres y con cierta motivación y fascinación. Para Gloria, además, fueron el más grande de los alivios. Ahora sabía exactamente dónde estaba. No podía hacer nada para devolverla a Galar, pero quizás era eso lo que Roxy quería. Faltaba hablar con Dargo y Tizonio.

—¿Podrías quedarte aquí a vigilar a Dusknoir? —le pidió a Alistair, con mucho tacto.

—Claro. —Luego miró al cielo—. Os vienen a buscar.

El grupo se fijó en otro taxi que se acercaba a ellos. Al final, el pobre de antes había enviado un taxi de repuesto.

—Gracias por todo, Alistair. Eres buena persona.

—Gracias… —Aunque no miró directamente a Gloria en ningún momento. A la campeona le resultó algo adorable la timidez del líder de gimnasio.

Tan pronto como el taxi aterrizó, la pequeña expedición subió. Gloria había aprovechado esos minutos de tiempo para recoger las cosas de Roxy y se las puso en la mochila, dejando sólo la tienda de campaña tal cual en su sitio (por si Alistair quería quedarse a dormir allí).

—Hacia la mansión de Dargo y Tizonio —pidió Nerio.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Gloria, mientras alzaban el vuelo.

—¿Dónde están las antiguallas bien conservadas?

Sólo le tomó unos segundos a Gloria para adivinarlo.

—En Artejo.

—Ahí le has «dao». Está a las afueras, al noroeste de la ciudad.

El viaje esta vez era bastante más largo. Era cruzar prácticamente todo el Área Silvestre volando. Convencida de que encontraría muchas más respuestas en esa mansión, Gloria aprovechó para echarse una siestecita. Ya era el tercer vuelo del día, y probablemente llegarían allí a la hora de comer. Necesitaba un descanso.

Despertó cuando empezó a notar el descenso. Tenía el brazo dormido de apoyarse en él, y la cara fría por el contacto con el cristal. El resto parecía adormilado también, quizás habían seguido sus pasos. Miró un segundo por la ventana: ya estaban allí, sólo faltaba aterrizar.

—Ya llegamos. Y nos esperan —dijo Nerio.

Gloria observó a un mayordomo perfectamente ataviado y bien firme esperarles en la verja de entrada (que estaba abierta ya). Resistió estoicamente los envites de aire que el fuerte aleteo del Corviknight taxista lanzaba sobre él y les recibió con un rostro de lo más inexpresivo.

—Los señores Dargo y Tizonio les esperan.

—Vaya, ¿esperaban nuestra llegada? —preguntó Sonia, mientras caminaban por los vastos jardines de la mansión.

—Desde que la líder de Pueblo Crampón se personó hace un tiempo en la mansión, los señores han estado preparando su llegada. De hecho, esperamos otro invitado para la ocasión.

—Caramba…

El mayordomo, algo bajito y con una calva en la coronilla, no estuvo muy dispuesto a hablar, más allá de lo absolutamente necesario. No les hizo un tour por la mansión, ni comentó nada sobre la cantidad de Pokémon del tipo Hada, Volador y Planta que pululaban libremente por el jardín. Gloria lo agradeció. Le gustaba la simpleza, y aquello era todo lo opuesto. Demasiadas estatuas del año de catapún, demasiados cuadros enormes y alfombras larguísimas que parecían haberse cambiado para la ocasión.

El mayordomo guio al grupo desde el vestíbulo a un pasillo lateral, que resultó ser una sala de estar con chimenea y sofás. Dargo y Tizonio estaban ahí sentados con sendas tazas en la mano, escoltados cada uno por un mayordomo. Gloria vio a Nerio poner cara de querer echar la pota sólo para tocarles las narices.

—Bien, bien, por fin está aquí el grupito de colegas de esa chica tan tosca —dijo Dargo.

—Sentaos, tenemos una charla interesante por delante —les invitó Tizonio.

—Eh, fantoches, más vale que os comportéis, esa chica tosca es mi hermana —les replicó Nerio.

—Ya decía yo que les veía el parecido, hermano —se rio Dargo por lo bajo.

El grupo se sentó en uno de los sofás, cara a cara con los hermanos. De la nada, dos mayordomos dejaron cuatro tazas de té y dos jarras de leche caliente.

—Oh, vaya, gracias —dijo Sonia, sorprendida por las atenciones.

—¿Para qué vino Roxy hasta aquí? —preguntó Gloria, sin rodeos.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, con esa sonrisa ladina que tanto les caracterizaba. Quizás estaban meditando cómo alargar esa conversación hasta donde ellos quisieran. Y entonces empezaron a hablar en perfecta sincronía:

—Buscaba al causante de la crisis en Galar.

—Aunque supongo que es obvio, sino no estaríais aquí.

—Le dijimos que sólo había una posibilidad para lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Y le dijimos que aquello superaba sus capacidades.

—A ella no le importó, dijo que tenía otro plan.

—Y que vosotros seguiríais con dicho plan si ella faltaba.

—Cosa que se nota que ha pasado.

—Nosotros tampoco estábamos seguros de lo que le dijimos, eran conjeturas.

—Así que en cuanto se fue, empezamos a investigar.

—Buscamos en la historia de la familia, en nuestra vasta biblioteca.

—Y, efectivamente, sólo hay un culpable posible.

—Así que llamamos a alguien que ya tiene experiencia con ese culpable.

—Ya está al caer.

—Pero, de mientras, os diremos que es el responsable de la primera Negra Noche.

—Pero que la provocó sólo para tener a un fiel vasallo.

—Uno que la campeona, aquí presente, y su rival vencieron en combate un tiempo atrás.

—Así es, hablamos de Eternatus, resucitado a través de la magia negra, convertido en un simple esqueleto con poderes.

—Esparciendo ese poder por Galar y así convirtiendo esta segunda Negra Noche en un paseo para el indeseable que la está causando.

—No hay forma de detenerle, por ahora.

—Ni siquiera Zacian y Zamazenta serían capaces de detenerle sin la ayuda que nos hemos procurado.

Los dos hermanos callaron y echaron un vistazo al agrio mayordomo que había acompañado al grupo hasta esa sala. Éste murmuró unas palabras que no provocaron reacción alguna en los anfitriones.

Por otro lado, Gloria tomó aire. Aquellos dos habían disparado mucha información vacía sólo para hacerse los interesantes, aunque habían dicho algunas cosas importantes.

—No parece que sea un humano el causante de todo esto —dijo Gloria, comentando con sus colegas.

—Me he perdido hacia la mitad… —se quejó Paul.

—Son un dolor de cabeza horrible —añadió Nerio.

—Ellos ya saben quién es, y parecen preocupados igual que nosotros por defender Galar —dijo Sonia, algo sorprendida por ese último hecho—. Tengo curiosidad por saber a quién van a traer.

Miraron hacia los hermanos justo cuando ellos les prestaban atención de nuevo.

—Por favor, seguidnos.

—Tenemos que reunirnos con nuestra invitada especial.

—Allí os contaremos todo lo que falta por decir.

Los mayordomos recogieron todas las tazas y abrieron las puertas de otro pasillo. Los hermanos se levantaron y caminaron sin esperar a sus invitados hacia dicho pasillo.

—Espero no tener que verles más el pelo después de esto —rezongó Gloria, mientras se apresuraba para seguirles.

El pasillo era algo más oscuro. Los ventanales eran más altos. Gloria sentía que estaba siendo controlada en demasía por los dos aristócratas, y Nerio tenía cara de estar pasando por lo mismo. No entendía como Paul y Sonia se dedicaban a contemplar los detalles de estética sin mucha preocupación.

Otra puerta se abrió al final. Al otro lado apenas se veía nada, desde lejos. Era un sitio oscuro, con pocas ventanas y unas tenues luces de techo. Cuando por fin estuvieron delante, Gloria lo entendió: era la enorme biblioteca de la que habían presumido.

Enormes y altísimas estanterías con varios pisos y escaleras de madera cubrían la visión de los invitados casi todo el tiempo. Había mucho espacio entre estantería y estantería, y el techo era alto, pero aun así daba una sensación de claustrofobia. Además, a Gloria no le gustaba nada el olor a libro viejo.

—Vaya, la de horas que nos tiraríamos tú y yo aquí leyendo, Paul —dijo Sonia, muy impresionada.

—Desde luego mejoraría mucho como aprendiz… Incluso en los combates, diría yo.

—Ojalá pudiéramos haceros una visita guiada por esta biblioteca —comentó Tizonio.

—Pero será mejor que vayamos al grano, lo tenemos ya todo preparado —añadió Dargo.

En el centro de la biblioteca había lo que parecía una copia exacta de la disposición y el modelo de los mismos sofás, sillones y mesitas que habían encontrado en la sala anterior. En vez de té, en la mesita central había una docena de libros abiertos de par en par, mostrando imágenes de un Pokémon y algunos textos que le describían.

—Este es nuestro enemigo —les presentaron los gemelos, señalando la única imagen colorizada de un Pokémon enorme. A Gloria le gustó ese «nuestro».

—Parece poderoso. No lo he visto nunca —comentó Sonia. El resto tampoco pudo dar una respuesta positiva.

—Nosotros sólo sabemos de él lo que veis en estos libros, y por los cuentos infantiles que nos contaban de pequeños —puntualizó Tizonio—. Unos pocas páginas y algunos recuerdos.

—¿Qué es? ¿Cómo le paramos?

Los hermanos no respondieron. Un instante después, una puerta se abría en otra parte de la biblioteca. Unos tacones empezaron a repiquetear en el suelo de la biblioteca. Un cierto eco anunciaba su llegada.

—La última invitada ha llegado —anunció un mayordomo.

Gloria y el resto quedaron impresionados de ver a una mujer rubia, bastante alta, con una chaqueta/falda negra y unos pantalones ajustados y una bufanda del mismo color. Irradiaba seguridad, aunque también daba algo de miedo por la fiera mirada que tenía. No parecía de buen humor.

—Damas y caballeros, os presentamos a Cynthia, campeona de la región de Sinnoh. No hay entrenadora más fuerte en esa región y con más conocimientos que ella sobre nuestro enemigo. —Luego, Tizonio presentó al resto—. Cynthia, ellos son Gloria, la campeona de Galar, Paul, ex-aspirante a campeón, Nerio, ex-líder de gimnasio y Sonia, profesora Pokémon de Galar.

—Encantada. Veo que esta reunión tiene a gente más importante de lo que esperaba.

—U-un placer. Vaya, qué estatus, me siento pequeño —balbuceó Paul.

Cynthia le regaló una sonrisa de tranquilidad y luego se sentó en uno de los sillones. Inmediatamente echó un vistazo a los libros abiertos de la mesa, aunque fue un instante.

—Dargo y Tizonio me han llamado porque creéis que ese Pokémon es vuestro enemigo.

—Todas las pruebas indican a él. La hermana pequeña de Nerio ha descubierto que es causante de un fenómeno que ocurrió una vez llamado la Negra Noche. Y va a ocurrir de nuevo —explicó brevemente Sonia.

—Estoy al tanto de la Negra Noche. Me sorprendió que me llegara una carta en Corviknight, en vez de un mensaje o un email. La situación debe ser crítica.

—Lo es.

—Vayamos al grano entonces. El enemigo al que os enfrentáis se llama Giratina, un Pokémon de los tipos Fantasma y Dragón, y es una de las criaturas más antiguas que existen en el universo. De hecho, forma parte de su origen mismo y vive en su propio mundo, llamado Mundo Distorsión.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante un instante, en el que el grupo intercambió miradas. Todos estaban cuadrando la teoría que habían desarrollado.

—¿Cómo le derrotamos? —preguntó Gloria.

—No podemos. Sólo podemos desterrarle a su mundo si consigue escapar de él.

—Nosotros creemos que el plan de Giratina consistía en crear a un Pokémon bajo su yugo absoluto —habló Tizonio—. Y creó a Eternatus. El poder de Eternatus, esparcido en las Estrellas Deseo, era un intento de controlar a todos los Pokémon de la región.

—De hecho, ya todos sabemos que ha conseguido que una parte caiga bajo su control: los que se han vuelto gigantes —añadió Dargo—. Pero si lo que intenta es liberarse de su prisión, va a necesitar algo más que unos pocos gigantes.

—En Sinnoh, Giratina y un indeseable llamado Helio utilizaron a tres Pokémon legendarios, corrompiéndolos y poseyéndolos para hacer su voluntad y que lo liberaran —explicó Cynthia, cuando llegó su turno—. Por lo visto, Giratina está replicando este plan en Galar a una escala mucho mayor. Y a duras penas conseguimos detenerle en Sinnoh.

—Si esto es verdad, ¡tenemos que deshacernos de todas las Estrellas Deseo cuanto antes! —exclamó Paul.

—Buena idea, pero Eternatus sigue existiendo —comentó Sonia—. Además, Roxy, la hermana de Nerio, ha quedado atrapada dentro de un Dusknoir, quizás las necesitemos para hacerla volver.

—Y tampoco podemos derrotar a los gigantes por ahora. Se han tragado las Estrellas Deseo. Tendrán que agotarse.

Todos, incluso los aristócratas, miraron a Cynthia. Ella se puso la mano en el mentón, mirando los libros con la mirada perdida.

—¿Por qué un Dusknoir? —preguntó.

—Era el de nuestro abuelo —respondió Nerio. Cynthia le miró con interés—. Es algo absurdo, pero creo que nuestro abuelo no está del todo muerto.

Cynthia se volvió a tomar un instante para pensar.

—Ya veo… Tu abuelo y ese Dusknoir fueron muy listos. Han estado haciendo planes desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Gloria—. ¿Está bien Roxy?

—Lo está. Mirad, los Dusknoir son criaturas muy antiguas. No tanto como Giratina, por supuesto, pero tienen mucho poder, y son el enlace entre varios mundos: el de los vivos, el de los muertos y, tal como parece por lo que está pasando, también el Mundo Distorsión, donde vive Giratina. Los Dusknoir llevan las almas de un mundo al otro, como si ellos fueran un pasadizo. Uno muy poderoso incluso podría impedir que un alma saliera de ese pasadizo, como la del abuelo de Nerio.

—Vaya, ya no podré ver de la misma manera a los fantasmas —dijo Paul.

—Pero Roxy… Su cuerpo no está. Y nos han dicho que sigue viva —insistió Gloria.

—Sobre eso ya no sé qué decirte, lo siento —contestó Cynthia, con voz compasiva—. Pero si este Dusknoir tiene tanto poder como para retener un alma, es posible que sepa qué está pasando y tenga un plan.

—Roxy también decía que tenía un plan.

—Por desgracia, puede salir muy mal. Ahora mismo, tanto nosotros como Giratina estamos en un punto muerto. Está todo a medias. No hay comunicaciones, pero los gigantes no os atacan.

—Necesita algo más para poder salir y ejecutar la Negra Noche —adivinó Sonia.

—Exacto. Necesita una acción externa. Y me temo que, inevitablemente e involuntariamente, Roxy y este Dusknoir van a ser los que liberen a Giratina. No hay otra manera de arreglar este problema.


	21. Frontera

—Es… —Iba a catalogar de «imposible» enfrentarse a ese destino, pero si estaba allí era por alguna razón—. Es para desmayarse. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerle frente?

—Finsternis hace mucho que sabe que la segunda Negra Noche se va a producir. Ha estado esperando a encontrar a las personas adecuadas.

—¿Adecuadas? —bufó—. Somos una vulgar líder de Gimnasio sin estadio, su hermano retirado y nuestro abuelo, el que vive dentro de un Dusknoir. Adecuada sería Gloria. O Paul, o Lionel. ¡Qué diablos, hasta ese par de estirados de Dargo y Tizonio darían mejor el callo!

Su abuelo se rio con ternura.

—Veo que no han cambiado tantas cosas desde que me fui. Sigues creyéndote menos de lo que eres.

—Qué gracia —replicó la joven.

—Todas esas personas tienen su propio papel. Algunos les considerarán los héroes de esta historia. Finsternis ya me ha contado que los Pokémon Legendarios de Galar se han presentado ante Gloria y Paul. Por tanto, serán personas demasiado atareadas para realizar toda la labor técnica que requiere este plan.

—¡Y sigues sin decirme en qué narices consiste el plan! —se quejó por enésima vez.

—Tienes que entender que todo va muy lento y muy deprisa a la vez. ¿Diste el nombre que te di a alguien más?

—Sí. —Gloria tenía que estar estornudando como si le hubiera dado un ataque de alergia o algo así.

—Esa persona sabrá exactamente qué hay que hacer. Has depositado toda la confianza de la que dispones en ella. Me figuro que habrás escogido bien, porque será tu contacto ahí fuera. ¿Qué pistas has dejado?

—Que sigan mis pasos.

—Suficiente. —Aunque Gloria y Nerio no estarían de acuerdo con eso—. El cuerpo real de Finsternis se encuentra en el mismo sitio donde le encontraste: en la Antigua Atalaya. No puede aparecerse sin más, pero lo más probable es que tus colegas pasen varias veces por allí.

—¿Y qué?

—Que más les vale que lo hagan. Cuando la Negra Noche se produzca, tendrán que sabotear a Finsternis.

—¿Cómo que sabotear? Tanto misterio me está mareando.

Finsternis y su abuelo se miraron, como si pensaran «qué adorable».

—Estás aquí por varios motivos —dijo Finsternis—. Para que entendieras lo que pasa a través de tu investigación: conseguido; para que te enteraras del plan y vieras a tu abuelo: estamos en ello; y para servirnos de contacto con una persona que podría ayudarnos a detener la Negra Noche mientras se produce: pendiente.

Roxy dejó que esas palabras calaran en su cuerpo.

—Soy el mensajero. ¡Soy el puto mensajero!

—Más o menos. Pero también eres quién ha hecho que todo el mundo encaje las piezas de este gigantesco puzle. ¿Sí o no?

Roxy se quedó pensando. Había encontrado la Estrella Deseo agotada. Se la había dado a Sonia para que investigaran y habían formulado una teoría plausible. Y luego, aunque de una forma bastante descabellada, había conseguido hacer que Gloria, Finsternis y ese par de ególatras de Dargo y Tizonio estuvieran conectados. Es más, todo el mundo estaba haciendo algo por ella que sin la misma Roxy nunca hubieran hecho. Era asombroso.

—No sé si vas a salvar Galar tú misma —dijo su abuelo—, pero si no lo haces tú, será gracias a ti que otra persona lo haga. Serás leyenda, tanto como los campeones de la región. Gracias a ti y a nuestro plan, salvaremos, como poco, todo Galar. ¿Te parece poco?

—Gracias por la presión de gratis, tío. ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo lo hacemos? ¿Qué es eso de un sabotaje?

—Ningún Pokémon del tipo Fantasma o Dragón se ha tragado una Estrella Deseo hasta ahora —dijo Finsternis, sin tono una vez más—. Es un gran contratiempo para el desarrollo de la Negra Noche. Por tanto, nuestro enemigo intentará poseer a los fantasmas y dragones más antiguos de esta región como catalizador.

—A ver si adivino: que tú te hayas quedado en la Antigua Atalaya no es casualidad.

—No.

—No es que no sea una casualidad —añadió su abuelo—. Es que la Antigua Atalaya es el mejor sitio de toda la región para conectar con otros mundos. Finsternis está allí, montones de Pokémon del tipo Fantasma están allí por esa razón.

—¿Esperas que la criatura —dijo, con cuidado de no pronunciar su nombre— consiga llegar a Galar a través de la Atalaya?

—Sí. Y usará a Finsternis como ancla. Finsternis tiene mucho poder, más que cualquiera de los Pokémon de esa zona. Le poseerá a él primero, le intentará usar de lugarteniente para mandar por sobre de los gigantes y a la vez su energía le permitirá cruzar a nuestro mundo.

—Joder. ¿Y qué pasa con ese sabotaje? ¿Qué hay que hacer?

—Esta es la parte del plan que no te va a gustar…

—Tendré que morir —dijo simple y llanamente el Pokémon—. Mi último cometido en tu mundo será devolverte a Galar. Luego yo y tu abuelo desapareceremos para siempre, exiliados a la tierra de los muertos.

Roxy se quedó muda. Un anciano, recostado en una cama, del que sólo quedaba su alma, y un Pokémon del tipo Fantasma con, probablemente, siglos de antigüedad. Dos muertes anunciadas desde hace años. Y Roxy seguía teniendo ganas de llorar.

—Aun así no será suficiente. El cuerpo de Finsternis seguirá poseído, pero sin sus poderes será mucho más débil. Para entonces, la Negra Noche ya estará en activo y tú habrás vuelto a Galar. Tendrás que comandar a tus amigos y a tus Pokémon para vencer a Finsternis primero.

—Sin ancla, un barco va a la deriva —dijo Finsternis, usándose a sí mismo de metáfora junto a su enemigo— pero seguirá surcando los mares sin control. La criatura podrá ser vencida entonces, con mucha ayuda, y devuelta a su cárcel.

—¿Y cómo le vencemos definitivamente?

Por primera vez en toda aquella conversación de locos, Roxy vio la duda.

—No lo sabemos. Estamos ciegos a partir de aquí.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Pero si es un plan a medias!!

—No del todo —repuso su abuelo—. Te he dicho que contamos con un posible contacto. Es a quien tenemos que encontrar.

Roxy se olvidó de ese plan a medias por completo cuando vio que su abuelo estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para levantarse. Tuvo el impulso de socorrerle cuando le vio tropezar, pero por error le rozó un brazo: le traspasó. Sería inútil.

—Gracias, Marnie. Puedo yo, tranquila.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Esta persona no está en el limbo de Finsternis. Tendremos que acercarnos a la frontera entre los mundos.

—¿Otro humano fuera de su mundo? ¿Cómo ha llegado dondequiera que esté?

—Fue por culpa de la misma criatura. Este humano vive en su mundo.

—Hay que ser realmente estúpido para intentar vivir allí.

—No sabemos por qué está allí —dijo Finsternis, deslizándose el primero hacia las escaleras de casa— pero esperemos que desee volver a la tierra donde pertenece.

El abuelo de Roxy caminó detrás de su Pokémon a la misma velocidad. Daba la impresión de que le quería seguir de cerca por si se perdía. Quizás la bruma le detectara como a un intruso, igual que a Roxy, y la presencia de Finsternis le ayudara a sobrevivir.

Los tres bajaron las escaleras y, en cuanto Roxy puso un pie en la calle, todo Crampón se volvió un borrón de bruma oscura y empezó a derrumbarse y a hundirse como una isla en el océano, dejando solamente un camino, las voces de los muertos lamentándose en su propio mundo y a Finsternis, Roxy y su abuelo esperando en medio de la gigantesca caverna.

—Llegaremos pronto allí —anunció Finsternis—. La frontera, aunque algo más sólida que mi limbo respecto al reino de los muertos, se puede atisbar mucho mejor.

Finsternis flotó entre la bruma, siguiendo el camino. Roxy y su abuelo iban detrás, al mismo paso.

Todo lo que la joven líder podía ver era la caverna. El cuerpo de Finsternis por dentro. Tantas teorías sobre los Dusknoir quedaban solucionadas en ese instante, para bien o para mal: desde luego, era un lugar aterrador. Y que fuera sólo la paradita de descanso para las almas que eran absorbidas para esos Pokémon era, como poco, tétrico. Sabía que lo que Roxy estaba viendo no era lo que un difunto como su abuelo vería.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —le preguntó.

—¿Te refieres a mi entorno? —preguntó de vuelta su abuelo—. Antes solía veros a vosotros en nuestra casa, todo el tiempo. O a Finsternis y yo viajando por el mundo, en nuestra aventura. O a tu madre. —Roxy se quedó en silencio, mirándole con tristeza—. Pero sabía que era porque os echaba de menos, y en parte porque deseaba llegar al otro lado. Con el tiempo, todos desaparecisteis en la bruma. No deseaba lamentarme de mi destino, a pesar de que mi muerte fuera de lo más natural.

—Entonces ¿ves lo mismo que yo?

—Depende de mi humor, pero sí. Ahora que estamos concentrados en vencer a la criatura, veo la misma caverna y la misma bruma y el mismo camino que ves tú. Es la única forma de sentirme conectado a ti.

Su abuelo no quiso seguir hablando, aunque lo había dejado todo claro. Roxy tampoco se atrevió a decir nada más. Estaban deseando abrazarse, pero la muerte les había separado de una forma cruel, sólo porque el mundo estaba en peligro. Incluso cuando quería quitarse ese lastre, Roxy siempre acababa descartando sus emociones por un bien mayor. El universo, multiverso incluso, se lo decía. Y empezaba a odiarlo profundamente.

Echaba de menos a Gloria. Con ella, todo resultaba tan fácil, tan directo, tan… No sabía cómo expresarlo mejor. Si ella le proponía un puzle (igual que su abuelo hacía con ella), en vez de resolverlo, rompía todas las piezas y lo recomponía de una forma inesperada e increíble. Roxy siempre había creído que hacer pasar a las personas por esa clase de puzles emocionales le ayudaba a seleccionar cuáles de ellas eran aptas para su vida, pero Gloria no caía en esa clase de manipulación: ella entraba, decía algo, rompía el esquema mental de Roxy, y luego se iba. Si querías o no seguirla era tu decisión. Te aceptaría de todas maneras, aunque tardases toda una vida. Gloria era maravillosa por eso, porque obligaba a sacar lo mejor de los demás ante ella. Sin rodeos. Sin inventos. Sin precauciones.

—¿Puedo ser cotilla? —preguntó su abuelo, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Roxy enrojeció, la habían pillado pensando en Gloria.

—Depende de lo que sea.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber a quién le has dado el nombre de Marnie.

Roxy puso vista al frente como un soldado, rígida como tal, intentando mantener una cara de póquer creíble. Su abuelo se rio en un susurro, lo que la avergonzó aún más. Ese viejo no le iba a sacar una sola palabra, aunque ya tuviera la respuesta que deseaba.

Pasar vergüenza era un pasatiempo que se había vuelto agradable con el tiempo con Gloria. Sin embargo, esa sensación desapareció inmediatamente, mientras Roxy, su abuelo y Finsternis se detenían ante una pared que se convertía en un espacio totalmente irreal: enormes trozos de roca flotaban, árboles sin vida pegados a ellas, cataratas y riachuelos se desplazaban por el vacío torciendo en ángulos de noventa grados en vertical y diagonal y colgando del techo inexistente, flotando en ninguna parte en un mundo desprovisto de estrellas, apenas un núcleo que irradiaba esa misma luz morada que había invadido Galar.

—Este es el Mundo Distorsión. El reino de la criatura, y donde tiene encerrado a nuestro contacto.

—Entonces es verdad —dijo Roxy—. La criatura, y no un humano, es la responsable de todo. Incluso del renacimiento de Eternatus tal y como le conocemos.

—Así es.

Roxy admiró ese mundo totalmente desconocido, pero también sin vida. Eran restos muertos o contaminados de otro mundo. Si una persona vivía allí, ¿de qué se alimentaba? ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir allí?

—¿No cruzamos? —preguntó.

—No —se negó Finsternis—. Si lo hacemos, tu abuelo desaparecerá y el limbo en el que estás quedará atrapado en un bucle dicotómico: existiendo y no existiendo a la vez en dos mundos distintos.

—No sé si lo he entendido… Pero supongo que estar en Galar y en el Mundo Distorsión sería un problema, ¿no?

—Exacto. Mi cuerpo se movería al Mundo Distorsión, pero este mundo es distinto, cuesta mucho más salir de él que entrar, y bloquea mucho mejor el contacto con el mundo de los muertos. Eso quiere decir que mi limbo carecería de poder. Existiría, pero muerto, o durmiendo.

—Y eso me atraparía a mí también. Qué complicado.

—El plan es esperar a que nuestro contacto aparezca. Te irás con él cuando la Negra Noche empiece y yo y tu abuelo dejaremos el limbo y Galar y moriremos definitivamente.

Aunque estaban ahí mismo, tanto Finsternis como su abuelo parecieron extremadamente lejanos. No podía tocarlos. Ni consolarlos (pues ella era quien necesitaba de consuelo). Las palabras resultaban pobres. Las lágrimas, aunque necesarias, se vertían en el momento equivocado.

Roxy miró de nuevo hacia el Mundo Distorsión. En la lejanía, un hombre caminaba despacio, desafiando las leyes de la física, nadando en un riachuelo en el espacio vacío y saliendo seco, flotando, caminando por paredes. Un solo salto un tanto corto le hizo capaz de llegar hasta ellos, a más de cincuenta metros, aterrizando como si nada en una isla que tenían en frente.

—Así que tú eras el Pokémon que de vez en cuando espiaba en este mundo. Nadie busca en casa de Giratina sin un buen motivo —dijo, sonriendo a Finsternis con cierta malicia. Roxy quiso decirle que no pronunciara ese nombre, pero ni su abuelo ni Finsternis se quejaron de ello—. Me llamo Helio. Si me sacáis de aquí os ayudaré en lo que sea.

Aquel hombre no podía tener más de treinta años, pero su aspecto demacrado, con esa tez chupada y alargada y ese pelo estirado hacia arriba le daba un aire tanto de crueldad como de cierta edad. A Roxy le impresionó.

También tuvo la certeza de que no podía confiar en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidad del día: Siempre quise que Helio apareciera en este fic, es casi lo primero que pensé junto a ese interludio de unos capítulos atrás.


	22. La retransmisión de Rose

A pesar del humor del que se había empapado desde que Roxy desapareció, Gloria no se culpó ni la culpó a ella de la situación actual: Roxy iba a disparar la segunda Negra Noche. Era un hecho. Sin que ella hubiera descubierto todo el percal y se hubiera ido a Arceus sabe dónde, quizás Galar permanecería incomunicada de por vida, con gigantes moribundos esperando a que las estrellas que estaban digiriendo se agotaran. O quizás se encontraran absolutamente ciegos ante una criatura ancestral.

En el momento que Cynthia expuso todos los datos y encajaron las teorías de todos, no hubo mucho más que hablar. Era momento de actuar.

—La Antigua Atalaya es la mejor pista que tenemos para un portal para Giratina —explicó Sonia a Cynthia—. El líder experto en el tipo Fantasma, Alistair, nos ha dicho que el Dusknoir del abuelo de Roxy sigue allí, invisible.

—Tiene sentido que ese Pokémon vigile la atalaya entonces.

—Y está en medio del Área Silvestre, apartada, con la vista apartada de todo el mundo. Allí no hay gigantes. Es ideal para Giratina. Los gigantes fueron un cebo para despistarnos y combatirles mientras el verdadero enemigo seguía con su plan.

—Ese Dusknoir y la tal Roxy y su abuelo no mordieron el anzuelo —comentó Cynthia, con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Qué listos. Ya me caen bien.

—Tendríamos que provocar que todo Galar pusiera la vista sobre nosotros —propuso Nerio—. En plan concierto. Sino, se encontrarán con todo el marrón, indefensos.

Gloria miró a Nerio y tuvo la brillante idea:

—¡¡ES HORA DE CANTARLE LAS CUARENTA AL ATONTADO DE ROSE!! —gritó. Los demás se alejaron un metro—. Ese zampalimosnas lamebotas de los ricos fue quien aceleró mil años todo este follón, tenía que despertar a Eternatus, ¡y el muy caradura sigue intentando dar consejos inútiles a Galar con el único canal de radio de emergencia de la región!

—Te juro que adoro los insultos de pueblo de Gloria —se rio Sonia. Nerio se rio con ella.

—Qué vulgar —susurraron Dargo y Tizonio, con altivez.

—De acuerdo, propongo que dividamos esfuerzos, entonces —dijo Cynthia.

Sonia, Paul y Nerio tomaron vuelos separados para advertir a todos los líderes de gimnasio. Los gemelos se quedaron en su mansión, preparando a sus mejores Pokémon para asistir a Ciudad Artejo.

Y Cynthia y Gloria visitarían a Rose en la propia Ciudad Artejo. Aquella era la antigua capital de Galar, antes de que Ciudad Puntera destacara por su alta tecnología por la empresa de Rose. Ahora aquella enorme torre de espinas estaba apagada y las viejas costumbres de Artejo incluían esa señal radiofónica.

—Hay gente en Galar que aún cree en ese fantoche —dijo Gloria a Cynthia, con todo el resentimiento—. No saben todo lo que hizo. Casi engañó al excampeón. Tenemos que dejarlo en una posición imposible.

—¿Crees que arruinar la vida de una persona va hacer que entre en razón? Nunca ha funcionado cuando lo he presenciado.

Gloria relajó un poco la mirada y miró por la ventana del taxi con preocupación. Las luces moradas bloqueaban un día radiante.

—Puede que no —se corrigió—. Pero Rose sólo mira para sus intereses. Para sentirse seguro. Para seguir siendo rico. Macrocosmos, su empresa principal, fue abandonada después de lo de Eternatus. Pero si está donde está es porque alguien le sigue apoyando.

—Me figuro que tendrá empresas pantalla y otros proyectos pequeños que le ayuden —dijo Cynthia—. Si es así, aún puede ayudarnos. Tenemos que pillarle en antena.

Las dos campeonas sonrieron entre ellas, claramente pensando lo mismo.

Nada más entrar en Artejo, la voz zalamera de Rose, algo distorsionada por la radio, penetró en el cerebro de Gloria como un clavo ardiendo. Se le ocurrió algo entonces:

—Dime que Giratina tiene poder para hipnotizar a las personas y ha vuelto a Rose malo. No puede ser que haya sido todo casualidad.

—Me temo que no. Giratina siempre se ha aprovechado de las personas que desean poder y control. Mi antiguo enemigo en Sinnoh, Helio, quiso convocarle para sus propios fines. En su lugar, quedó atrapado en el mundo de Giratina. —Hizo una pausa para pensar—. Los Pokémon están más ligados a la naturaleza que nosotros, los humanos. Nosotros nos hemos alejado, nos hemos rebelado, en cierto modo. Y generalmente los Pokémon son más poderosos que nosotros. A Giratina le cuesta mucho menos tomar el control de ellos, y sale ganando con ellos.

—Diablos.

Gloria caminó enfurruñada hacia el centro de la ciudad. El espacio de emisión se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que llevaba al estadio de Artejo, en la parte de atrás de la tienda de objetos de batalla. Cuando Gloria y Cynthia llegaron, en vez del tendero normal, encontraron a dos de aquellos irritantes guardias de Rose, con su gorra y sus gafas de sol.

—Campeona Gloria, es un honor —dijo uno de ellos.

—No pareces sorprendido de verme.

—Pues no.

El otro desapareció y volvió con la secretaria y guardaespaldas personal de Rose, ese plomo de Olivia. A Gloria se le amargó la mirada.

—Campeona Gloria, Rose te espera —le comunicó con mucha educación.

—Me lo he figurado.

—¿Y ella es?

—Cynthia, campeona de Sinnoh, un placer —se presentó, sin darle la mano ni nada. La mujer ya había intuido que Olivia no era propensa a esas salutaciones. Su mirada de hielo decía todo del escepticismo de la inesperada invitada.

—Bien. Seguidme.

La trastienda resultó ser un laberinto de pasadizos muy propios de la fortaleza medieval que era el centro de Artejo. Algunas partes apenas estaban iluminadas, aunque estaba impoluto. Alguien había dedicado mucho tiempo a limpiar. Probablemente el escuadrón de Olivia. Nunca permitiría que el pijoteras de Rose tuviera que esquivar telarañas si tanto tiempo pasaba en la estación de radio.

Gloria no dijo nada a Cynthia, pero aquello no estaba resultando como ella esperaba. Intentar desacreditar a alguien que espera tu llegada no es una situación favorable. Pero, por suerte, contaba con un colega, su adorado Boltund, que podría prevenir una huida descarada de Rose con su velocidad.

—Aquí es.

Olivia tocó dos veces la puerta. Una voz se calló dentro al cabo de unos segundos y la puerta se abrió. Rose tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto de siempre, excepto por unas señoras ojeras.

—Ah, bien, Gloria, te esperaba. Olivia, ¿te quedas fuera?

—Sí, señor.

—Pasad —les invitó Rose.

Olivia cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. La estación de radio parecía en pausa. Gloria y Cynthia habían escuchado a Rose hablar sobre medidas de precaución mientras cruzaban Artejo hasta el edificio del gimnasio, así que debía de haber anunciado un descanso.

—¿Para qué me querías aquí? —preguntó directamente Gloria.

—Qué poca educación no presentarme a tu acompañante —contestó Rose, con una sonrisa apacible. A Gloria le daba escalofríos, tramaba algo.

—Soy Cynthia, campeona de Sinnoh. Hemos descubierto lo que está pasando y sabemos lo que va a pasar en Galar. Conteste a la pregunta de Gloria.

Rose abandonó su sonrisa inmediatamente, sin contestar a la presentación, y miró a Gloria de nuevo.

—¿Vienes a coaccionarme? ¿A chantajearme? ¿A desacreditarme una vez más?

—Pues me encantaría, porque ahora aún se te puede culpar de muchas más cosas que cuando conseguí detener a Eternatus. —Rose puso peor cara aún. Gloria pensó que vomitaría allí mismo—. Pero Cynthia me ha convencido de seguir otro camino. Tenemos que dejar nuestras diferencias por Galar. ¿Está dispuesto a ello?

Rose analizó a las dos mujeres con calma. Gloria sentía que no tenía muchas más opciones, y se veía en cierta posición de poder en esos momentos. ¿Quién no lo estaría teniendo a otra campeona de su lado?

—¿Qué propones?

—No hay nada que proponer. Abre la señal y di lo que tengas que decir, si me querías en antena. Luego nos pondremos nosotras.

Rose volvió a centrarse en la estación de radio, un poco más tranquilo. Una sonrisa asomaba, visible para las campeonas.

—Damas y caballeros, ya estoy de vuelta —habló Rose para el público—. Y tengo el placer de anunciar que nuestra campeona, Gloria, está aquí conmigo con la mismísima campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia. Quiero aprovechar que están aquí para disculparme públicamente por los hechos que afectaron los combates del Torneo de Campeones, hace unas semanas. Es un honor tener a alguien tan capaz como Gloria para hacer frente a situaciones tan duras como la que desarrolló aquel día.

El discurso duró un minuto o dos más. Rose estaba haciéndose un lavado de cara público para parecer que todo lo que había hecho no era tan malo. Su habilidad para la oratoria era indiscutible, y la campeona de Galar empezaba a sentir los nervios de hablar en público y la ira subir por su garganta. Menos mal que se le había ocurrido venir con alguien más.

—… Y ahora les dejaré con nuestra campeona, que me ha comunicado que tiene algo que decirles. ¿Gloria?

—¡Sí! ¡Hola! Bueno, gracias por permitirme hablar y… —Se estaba bloqueando, así que optó por lo sencillo—. Y ya pueden olvidar lo que les acaba de decir Rose. Todo lo que está pasando ahora mismo es su culpa. Una vez más.

Rose agrió su rostro y estuvo tentado de terminar la transmisión, pero Gloria enseñó la Pokéball de Boltund. Rose conocía lo rápido que podía ser ese Pokémon.

—Ha hecho cosas malas creyendo que nos ayudaría, y ya está pagando por ello. Pero ahora la situación es otra. La campeona Cynthia, yo y algunos de nuestros amigos, incluyendo a la desaparecida Roxy, —Gloria parecía disparar bolas de fuego por los ojos contra Rose cuando pronunció ese nombre. Rose relajó su rostro para dejar ver su afectación (o fingirlo)—, hemos descubierto quién está detrás de la Negra Noche y de lo que está pasando ahora en Galar. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para hacerle frente. Os dejo unos segundos con Cynthia para lo que tendréis que hacer.

Gloria le dejó sitio a Cynthia, mientras se desplazaba un poco más cerca de Rose. Éste también tuvo que apartarse un poco.

—Hola, Galar. Siento tener que visitar esta región en tan crítico momento, pero necesitamos la ayuda de todos. El enemigo al que nos enfrentamos es un Pokémon ancestral que ya se coló en nuestro mundo a través de mi región. Sé cómo hacerle frente, pero temo que os afecte a vosotros. Por tanto, pido a todos los exaspirantes, líderes y exlíderes de gimnasio que se dirijan hacia la Antigua Atalaya, en el Área Salvaje. Los cuerpos de seguridad, en cambio, tendrán que hacerse cargo de los espacios con Pokémon gigantes, combatirlos si es necesario. Invitamos a todo entrenador capaz a asistir a cualquiera de estos dos grupos, preferiblemente a la zona que tengan más cercana. Sólo hay una condición, y va para todos: Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debe usar Estrellas Deseo. Sólo fortalecerán al enemigo. Para el resto de habitantes de Galar, es de imperiosa necesidad una evacuación inmediata hacia espacios alejados de gigantes y especialmente del Área Silvestre.

Gloria hizo señales a Cynthia para que le pasara el micrófono, con una buena sonrisa. Se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

—El presidente Rose ha accedido a organizar la evacuación en todas las ciudades principales de Galar. Ya ha demostrado en otras ocasiones que tiene medios, empleados y capacidades para organizar algo así, así que ruego que confíen una última vez en él. Por tanto, en unas pocas horas podrán empezar a reunirse con dichos empleados para empezar la movilización. —Hizo una pausa, y sonrió triunfal a Rose, que no podría creer lo que estaba oyendo—. Por favor, pedimos que no montéis ningún sarao, hagamos esto de forma ordenada. Nosotros haremos todo lo posible para salvar Galar. Gracias.

Gloria le dio permiso a Rose para dejar en standby la retransmisión. Un silencio muy tenso envolvió la sala.

—Eres una niña muy pero que muy descarada y maleducada —musitó Rose, claramente enfadado—. Debería haberte quitado de en medio cuando tuve ocasión.

—Esta niña te pateó el trasero cuando liberaste a Eternatus y podría volver a hacerlo —respondió al instante, muy seria—. Tienes la oportunidad de hacer las paces con Galar. Ahora puedes salvar vidas. Hazlo, en lugar de decir paparruchadas inútiles delante de un micrófono. Y te juro que si Roxy muere porque se te ocurrió que mil años era poco tiempo, me ocuparé personalmente de derruir ese pene gigante de Mudsdale a la que tú llamas Torre Rose.

Gloria no esperó una respuesta, simplemente se levantó, abrió la puerta, apartó a Olivia y a sus gritos de un empujón y se largó. Cynthia no tardó nada en alcanzarla.

—Es posible que te hayas ganado un enemigo de por vida.

—No me importa.

—Aunque ha sido buena táctica. Si la evacuación sale bien y los habitantes de Galar le aplauden, será gracias a ti y te dejará en paz. —Gloria no respondió, sólo estaba esperando que Rose empezara a transmitir de nuevo—. Muy ocurrente ese insulto a la Torre Rose. Tienes un magnífico repertorio.

—Me moría de ganas de decírselo, te lo juro —se rio por fin, mientras escuchaba por altavoz a Rose tomar el micrófono de nuevo.

Gloria y Cynthia se dirigieron hacia los taxis una vez más, mientras Rose agradecía forzadamente a las campeonas por su aparición estelar, y anunciaba medidas de evacuación que explicaría tan pronto como sus empleados estuvieran listos.

Un problema menos del que ocuparse.


	23. Cruzar al otro lado

Roxy vio a Helio recibir una breve explicación de lo que estaba pasando en Galar: el misterioso hombre no pareció sorprendido, ni tampoco mostró miedo alguno.

—He tratado con Giratina antes. Eso suena como un plan típico de él.

—Esperábamos que usted supiera la manera de detenerlo.

—Sí, conozco una manera —dijo, sin entrar en detalles a propósito. Aquello era una negociación con un criminal que desea evitar la prisión (o escapar de ella en ese caso)—. ¿Quién vendrá conmigo?

—Ella —señaló Finsternis—. Es la única que puede volver a Galar. Está en cuerpo y alma aquí.

Helio miró a Roxy, analizándola de cabeza a pies.

—Vaya. Los cambios de mundo son devastadores, especialmente a aquellos a los que no se debería tener acceso. Pareces bastante entera. —Roxy no dijo nada. Un escalofrío desagradable le recorrió la columna—. Bien, ¿a qué esperamos? Tengo ganas de salir de aquí.

—Estamos esperando a que la Negra Noche empiece —dijo Finsternis.

Helio le miró sorprendido entonces. Y se rio a carcajada limpia.

—¡No me digas! ¡Un plan tan elaborado y os encalláis en lo más simple! —Roxy, Finsternis y su abuelo evitaron la tentación de mirarse entre ellos, aunque Roxy sí cedió por un segundo—. Esta niña va a ser la causante de la Negra Noche. En cuanto se os ocurrió raptarla a través del cuerpo de ese Dusknoir, la convertisteis en un vínculo. Si ella…

—Roxy.

—Si Roxy cruza al Mundo Distorsión, Giratina lo sabrá y, peor, tendrá una conexión directa entre nuestro mundo y el suyo. ¿Adivinas cuál es esa conexión, Pokemoncito inútil?

El insulto pilló a todos desprevenidos. Finsternis tardó unos instantes en responder.

—Soy yo.

—¡Exacto! Eres el limbo, un maldito puente, con toda la energía necesaria para ayudar a Giratina a abrir su deseado portal. No sólo serás su lugarteniente hasta que mueras, sino que le has dado TODO lo que él quería y no podía conseguir por sí mismo. ¡Te ha estado usando desde que naciste, criatura idiota! Por Arceus, ojalá hubiera tenido yo una forma tan sencilla de conseguir ese poder…

Helio siguió riéndose. Roxy se aguantó las ganas de gritarle o de molerle a palos. Pero no podía… aún.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso último? —preguntó el abuelo de Roxy—. ¿Cómo has llegado al Mundo Distorsión?

Helio dejó de reírse, aunque mantuvo una débil sonrisa.

—¿Qué acabo de decir? Que cada vez que alguien entra en este mundo, Giratina consigue salir de él. Bueno, lo sé por experiencia. Yo le abrí un portal a Giratina hace años en la región de Sinnoh para que restructuráramos juntos el mundo. Por desgracia, nos detuvieron a tiempo de que causara algún daño. Y yo me quedé a vivir aquí porque pensaba que era mejor. Pero un palacio sin sirvientes no es nada.

La verdad había salido a la luz. Helio no era otra cosa que un villano, mucho peor que Rose, que aún tenía un propósito noble. Helio sólo buscaba su propio poder.

—No podemos confiar en ti —dijo Finsternis.

—No, no podéis —confirmó Helio—. Pero no tenéis otra opción que seguir adelante. Si no lo hacéis, Roxy morirá de inanición y Galar tendrá a esos gigantes amenazándoles hasta que Giratina encuentre otra forma de cruzar hacia nuestro mundo. Además, soy el único que sabe cómo funciona este mundo vacío en el que estoy. No hay otra forma de salir que seguirme.

Esa rabia por impotencia que tanto conocía de su pasado volvió a inundar el cuerpo de Roxy. No había ninguna otra posibilidad. Su abuelo y Finsternis habían fraguado un buen plan, y sabían que ella no podría volver por donde había venido, pero estaba claro que no contaban con Helio, ni con ser los directos causantes de la Negra Noche.

—Hablemos de planes, entonces —decidió Finsternis. Aunque no había tono identificable en sus palabras, su breve silencio se traducía como resignación—. Suponiendo que desaparezcas en cuanto llegues a Galar, Roxy tiene que saber a qué se enfrenta.

—Me alegra de que tengamos trato.

Finsternis se acercó un poco más a Roxy.

—La criatura tendrá dos ejércitos: los gigantes, y el grupo de dragones y fantasmas. Los gigantes están inmóviles ahora por la sencilla razón de que necesitarán un poder que les guíe. La criatura estará en Galar ya, pero sin el ancla, sin mí, no podrá dirigir su poder adecuadamente. No podrá comandar a los gigantes. Necesitará a su segundo ejército e intentará que ese ejército tenga todas las Estrellas Deseo posibles.

—Exacto. Y no podemos olvidar a Eternatus. —Helio tuvo la atención del resto en cuanto pronunció el nombre del Pokémon—. Él es su primer vasallo, el dragón con tanto poder al que resucitó, cuerpo del que vienen todas las Estrellas Deseo y en el que converge su poder. Y es precisamente esa gran cantidad de poder el que vencerá. El vasallo se cobrará su venganza.

—¿Quieres decir que ya no está bajo su poder?

—Me habéis dicho que Eternatus fue derrotado por la campeona de Galar, su colega y dos legendarios, ¿no? Eternatus es vasallo de quién sea capaz de dominarle.

—Gloria tiene la mejor arma para vencer a la criatura y no lo sabíamos… —musitó Roxy.

—Con Eternatus no basta. Giratina ya no cuenta con él, o le habría liberado sin esfuerzo de la Pokéball en la que está encerrado. Vuestro objetivo son las Estrellas Deseo. Éstas son el poder incontrolable nacido de Eternatus, independiente de él, y que Giratina está usando ya con esos Pokémon agigantados. ¿No lo veis? Hay que destruirlas, inutilizarlas, erradicarlas. Las estrellas son parte de la magia negra de Giratina y sólo un poder opuesto a él podría limpiarlas. Qué cliché.

Helio escupió esas últimas frases con desgana, como si fuera a vomitar del asco en cualquier momento. En cuanto llegaran a Galar, Roxy tendría que tener un ojo sobre Helio. Un poder tan grande como las Estrellas Deseo no podía caer en sus manos, si ya intentó liberar a Giratina una vez.

—Estoy lista para cruzar —dijo.

—Aquí te espero —soltó Helio.

Roxy miró a Finsternis y a su abuelo.

—Gracias. Os echaré de menos.

—Nosotros a ti también. Dale un abrazo a Nerio de nuestra parte.

Roxy dudó un instante. Tuvo ganas de quedarse, por un instante. Luego miró a la pared casi transparente que le separaba de Helio y puso una mano en ella. Fue como poner la mano en el agua: varias ondas salieron de su mano e hicieron temblar la pared. Ésta empezó a brillar de repente, y Roxy quiso retirar la mano por instinto, pero estaba pegada a ella.

—¡No te resistas! ¡Cruza! —gritó Helio, por primera vez algo apurado.

Un aullido agudo y metálico retumbó en la cueva y la hizo temblar. Roxy se giró, buscando a su abuelo y a Finsternis, pero ellos dos habían desaparecido completamente. Apenas podía ver a Helio. La pared era ahora una pantalla de luz morada y negra, de los colores de los nidos Dynamax.

Se sumergió en esa pared porque ya no podía hacer nada más. Fue un instante de un mareo intensísimo que terminó con ella arrodillada en alguna parte. A los pies de Helio.

—Por fin. Bienvenida a este mundo.

Roxy sentía que le faltaba el aire. No había humedad, pese al agua. Era un sitio más frío de lo que había pensado, más que el limbo de Finsternis. El suelo era todo roca, no había trazas de hierba.

Miró atrás. El portal seguía allí, pero no había paredes, sólo flotaba en el vacío. A su alrededor había un archipiélago suspendido en la nada. Aquello era un laberinto.

—Levanta. —Helio la agarró del brazo y la enderezó de un golpe, como si estuviera dispuesto a darle una bofetada como castigo—. Tenemos que estar preparados. Giratina aparecerá en cualquier momento. Ya le has oído.

Helio sacó una Pokéball de su cinto y la engrandeció hasta tomar el tamaño habitual. De ella salió un Pokémon que Roxy no conocía, morado, con cuatro alas, colmillos enormes, una mirada perturbadora y espacio suficiente para llevar a dos personas.

—Mi fiel Crobat, por fin volvemos a ese mundo despreciable —le dijo, mientras subía a su lomo. Luego arrastró a Roxy con él sin ninguna consideración.

Otro alarido, mucho más cercano vino de su espalda. Roxy vio a Giratina y la reconoció al instante. Esas facciones doradas angulares, ese cuerpo de serpiente con los seis aguijones saliendo de su espalda, las espinas… Era la criatura del sueño que tuvo hace tiempo.

—Prepárate. Esto va a ser peor que cruzar desde el limbo de ese Dusknoir —le advirtió Helio.

Giratina aminoró su velocidad y echó sólo una mirada a Helio y a Roxy, con un desprecio inconmensurable que a la joven le hizo desviar su propia mirada hacia el portal. Luego, la criatura entró en contacto con el portal y empezó a hincharse, a hacerse más y más grande, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo se sumergía igual que le había pasado a Roxy.

—Vamos —ordenó Helio a su Pokémon. Roxy apenas cabía, en cualquier momento se caería. Por suerte, Helio no se inmutaba ante el fuerte abrazo de la joven por mantener su posición.

Crobat despegó como un jet y Roxy sintió como si se diera un planchazo en una piscina. Todo el cuerpo le ardió como si se estuviera desintegrando. Su vista sólo le proporcionaba morado, negro, al inmenso Giratina estirado como una imagen de televisión muy alargada y a Helio y a su Crobat apenas visibles y fragmentados.

Fueron los diez segundos más largos y dolorosos de su vida.

Cuando la pesadilla acabó, sintió su cuerpo enfriarse y volver a un estado normal. Roxy tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar en pleno aire, pues reconocía el lugar. Estaban justo encima de la Antigua Atalaya, de vuelta en Galar. Flotaban al lado de una criatura casi tan grande como uno de los estadios de la región. Si a Giratina se le ocurría sacudirse los bichos de su cabeza con su cola, lo más probable es que derribara al Crobat de Helio y se fueran los tres al suelo. Y probablemente ni se daría cuenta.

—¡Tenemos… que aterrizar!

Roxy centró su mirada y se dio cuenta de que tanto Crobat como Helio apenas estaban conscientes. Ambos daban cabezadas. Helio, especialmente, resoplaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, pero consiguió hacer que Crobat descendiera en espiral. Luego, simplemente se desplomó sobre su Pokémon y Roxy tuvo que tomar el control. Planeaban, sin apenas poder evitar una caída en picado, hacia la arboleda al sur de la Atalaya.

Roxy empezó a oír explosiones en el aire. Giratina estaba lanzando su ataque, era posible que los gigantes hubieran hecho lo mismo, y no quería pensar en si tendría ningún tipo de oposición por el camino. Hubiera deseado reenderezar al Crobat de Helio, pero éste tampoco tenía energía para levantar el vuelo.

Empezó a oír voces en la lejanía que se acercaban a ella, pero el sordo sonido de los tres cuerpos rozando y chocando contra las ramas de los árboles le impidió dilucidar de quién se trataba. Una de esas ramas finalmente derribó al Crobat y los tres cayeron desparramados sobre la hierba.

—Joder… Au…

Roxy se arrastró hasta Helio, gimiendo a cada movimiento. Su cuerpo se quejaba desde los dedos meñiques de los pies hasta la coronilla. Primero el portal y luego el aterrizaje forzoso la habían dejado sin ninguna clase de fuerza.

Cuando llegó hasta Helio, vio que tenía un rostro demacrado, mucho más del que recordaba que tenía en el Mundo Distorsión. Parecía deshidratado y hambriento. En el Mundo Distorsión no había visto manera de alimentarse, pese a que sí había agua. Si había estado años atrapado allí, él y todos sus Pokémon podrían morir en cuestión de minutos por todo lo que su cuerpo estaba reclamando.

—Ayuda… ¡Ayuda! ¡Por… favor! ¡Ayuda! —gritó, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Su pecho le lanzaba pinchazos cada vez que intentaba hablar.

—¡¡Roxy!! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—Aquí… —Pero su voz ya no daba para más—. Dadles agua… Dadles agua… Se van a morir, dadles agua…

Esperaba que lo último que había conseguido pronunciar hubiera sido escuchado. Se quedaba sin voz, sus heridas inutilizaban su cuerpo, y el portal había intentado reducirla a polvo. Se sorprendía a sí misma pensando que había conseguido aterrizar, y que estaba segura de que aquello no era su muerte, pero su cuerpo se resistía a seguir consciente.

Por lo menos sabía que quién había respondido a sus gritos de ayuda era Gloria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidad del día: inicialmente pensé en incluir unas escenas, quizás el resto del capítulo, en el que Roxy y Helio hablaran mientras se dirigían hacia un posible portal por donde Giratina cruzaría a Galar, pero al final resultó innecesario, sobrante: en el momento en el que Giratina se da cuenta de que Roxy ha pisado su mundo, sabe que es lo que esperaba, la energía que faltaba, para saltar a Galar, así que eso deja cero tiempo para esa clase de escenas. Por otro lado, me ha dado oportunidad de improvisar sobre la llegada a Galar.


	24. El principio del fin

Gloria se encontraba sentada dentro de la tienda de Roxy, junto a Morpeko. No había tenido esperanza de encontrar a su novia allí cuando volvió de salir en la radio de Artejo, pero le pareció que estar en su ambiente de alguna forma le haría sentir mejor. Que aún estaba allí.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Cynthia y ella abrieron la caja de los truenos a través de aquella transmisión de Rose. Había recibido unas pocas noticias de lo que estaba ocurriendo en las ciudades, sobre todo provenientes de entrenadores y líderes que habían llegado más tarde: Rose estaba controlando bastante bien un pánico generalizado en las ciudades, y había puesto su antiguo cuerpo de seguridad de Macrocosmos a la disposición de la población. Montó campamentos a lo largo de la costa oeste (la más deshabitada y alejada de la mayoría de gigantes) y guio a los ciudadanos por los caminos más seguros, todo sin salir de Artejo. El exilio estaba siendo un éxito, aunque estaba siendo lento. Gloria esperaba que para cuando Giratina hiciera su estelar aparición, la mayor parte de las ciudades estuvieran vacías. Por lo menos Ciudad Pistón, la peor situada si realmente habían acertado con lo de la Antigua Atalaya.

Los líderes y antiguos aspirantes habían acudido bastante rápido a la llamada. Cuando Gloria llegó, algunos ya empezaban a crear el círculo de tiendas al alrededor de la de Roxy. No faltaba ningún líder de gimnasio, aunque Berto explicó, con extraño alivio, que no consiguió que Sally se moviera de su pueblo natal.

—Nos vendrá bien tenerla allí, puede ayudar en las evacuaciones —comentó Gloria en su momento.

—Por lo menos podré hacer la mía y que sea de provecho —se quejó Berto—. Sally es muy pesada, ¡no me deja en paz ni para comer! Sólo hay entrenamiento del suyo y punto.

—Pues yo creo que te está ayudando mucho, estás más centrado —repuso Paul, con una buena sonrisa—. No tienes esa mala cara que tenías cuando me derrotaste aquella vez.

Berto le miró intensamente un instante, luego bufó y se fue a hacer guardia cerca de la atalaya.

Todo el mundo tenía turnos para patrullar la zona de la Antigua Atalaya. Las noches, cuando los fantasmas aparecían, eran tensas y solía necesitarse de más de un líder y varios aspirantes para hacer las patrullas. Cynthia también participó en varias rondas, sustituyendo a Alistair.

El joven líder de pueblo Ladera estaba todo el tiempo que sus fuerzas le permitían al pie de la torre en ruinas, donde detectaba que estaba Dusknoir. Gloria y Sonia se pasaron varias veces durante las dos primeras noches a verle, esperando que ese Pokémon se dejara ver, pero no sucedió. Alistair tenía la teoría de que quería ahorrar energía para cuando la Negra Noche empezara, aunque ninguno tenía del todo claro qué papel iba a jugar. Quizás ayudara a volver a Roxy.

Se estaba haciendo de noche por tercera vez desde que Gloria estaba en el enorme campamento que se había formado a su alrededor. Ella estaba en la tienda de Roxy de nuevo, observando la Atalaya. Podía ver a Alistair sentado al pie de la torre. Paul estaba dando de comer a sus Pokémon, excepto a Zamazenta. ¿De qué se alimentarían Zacian y él? Nunca daban señales de querer salir de sus Pokéball.

—Paul.

—Dime.

—Creo que necesitaremos a los legendarios para esto. ¿Cuento contigo?

—¡Siempre! —respondió, con su sonrisa radiante habitual.

Gloria sonrió. A veces se le olvidaba que tenía que hacerlo, con la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

—¿Cómo crees que deberían actuar? —preguntó Sonia, que se acercaba a ellos.

—No lo sé —dijo Gloria, dejándose caer dentro de la tienda.

—¡Son Pokémon muy fuertes e intuitivos, ellos seguro que sí lo saben! Ya salvaron Galar de la primera Negra Noche, ¿no?

—Tenían a dos entrenadores muy fuertes con ellos, también, y creo que vosotros cumplís con esa premisa —añadió Sonia, con confianza.

Gloria aceptó aquel comentario como suyo. Era tan de su estilo: entrar a todo trapo con un plan a medias y esperar a que la intuición hiciera de las suyas. Solía funcionar, siempre armaba un plan de la nada y acababa funcionando por su insistencia y fortaleza. Pero todos los acontecimientos desde que se reencontró con Roxy le indicaban que aquello no podía ser todo, que necesitarían algo más que fuerza bruta y ser avispados para vencer a Giratina.

—Joder, me estoy volviendo como ella —se quejó en susurros—. Le doy vueltas a todo.

Por desgracia para ella, no hubo tiempo para pensar. Un trueno sacudió el cielo justo después de que un rayo cayera sobre la Antigua Atalaya. Una alarma empezó a sonar de inmediato, una llamada a las armas.

—¡Alistair! —gritó Gloria, que corrió en su ayuda inmediatamente. Paul, Sonia y algunos líderes y entrenadores se agolparon al alrededor de la base de Alistair. Éste estaba sorprendentemente intacto—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí, sólo ha sido un susto… —musitó, mirando la Atalaya. Empezaba a relucir color morado—. Dusknoir va a aparecer ahora.

Mientras hablaban, Cynthia ordenó formación y sacó a su Roserade y a su Lucario. Gloria se aseguró de sacar de allí a Alistair mientras liberaba a Cinderace y a Boltund para sumarse a la multitud de Pokémon que estaban listos para atacar si algo pasaba.

—Gracias —susurró Alistair, mientras Sonia le dedicaba unos momentos a asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Has hecho mucho, no intentes combatir en ese estado —casi le ordenó Gloria.

Alistair no protestó, así que la campeona volvió hacia sus Pokémon.

Todo el campamento aguantó la respiración hasta que por fin el famoso Dusknoir hizo acto de presencia. Gloria vio sus esperanzas reducidas a cero cuando vio que el Pokémon no sólo llegaba solo sino que su único y tétrico ojo no era del color normal, sino del mismo morado de todos aquellos Pokémon poseídos, semanas atrás.

—¡¡Giratina le controla, atacad con todo!! —gritó con rabia.

Fuego, rayos, hielo, agua, rocas, ese Dusknoir recibió de todo menos una agradable bienvenida, pero tan pronto como cada ataque llegaba hasta él, un escudo igual de morado que toda la maldita región lo desviaba o lo absorbía. Sin embargo, no parecía que el Pokémon se quedara impasible ante los ataques, estaba haciendo algo más.

—¡¡AL SUELO!! —gritó Cynthia.

La campeona de Sinnoh se dio cuenta justo a tiempo que ese Dusknoir iba a ser la puerta de entrada de Giratina. Un rayo le encadenó con la luz morada de la Atalaya y lanzó una onda expansiva que tumbó a todo el campamento como si fueran unos bolos cualesquiera. Finalmente, el último de los focos de luz morada se alzó en el cielo y un enorme portal de tonos oscuros se creó encima de la torre, que se desmoronaba en su intento de detener tal energía.

La criatura más grande que Gloria había visto nunca, mucho mayor que Eternatus en su forma Dynamax, empezó a asomar por el portal. Lleno de horribles apéndices, un rostro anguloso y terrorífico de colores llamativos, rodeado de esa energía oscura que caracterizaba el fenómeno Dynamax. Y, con Giratina, llegó también otro problema:

—¡Los Pokémon salvajes de la zona nos atacan!

Entre la confusión y el esperpento de la aparición de la bestia, nadie se fijó hasta que estuvieron rodeados que los Pokémon del tipo Fantasma de la zona estaban siendo controlados también. Ahora estaban en inferioridad, y Dusknoir parecía ser su jefe más cercano.

Gloria no sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde mirar. Alternaba impotente entre el Dusknoir invencible, los fantasmas que acosaban al campamento (a los que empezaban a sumarse dragones) y Giratina mismo, que estaba a punto de acabar de cruzar entre ambos mundos.

Entonces, mirando hacia arriba, vio un mísero puntito, mucho más rápido que Giratina, cruzar por el portal, apenas una mosca. La figura se fue haciendo más grande conforme descendía y perdía el control.

—¡¡ES ROXY!! —chilló Gloria.

El primer rayo de energía de Giratina abrió un boquete en la cornisa que delimitaba con el lago Axew. A ella no le importó. Lanzó gritos a Paul, a Sonia y a Nerio para que la siguieran hacia el lado opuesto de donde se realizaba la batalla. Cynthia fue la primera en escucharla, y vio justo antes de que desapareciera entre los árboles al Pokémon caer.

Los cinco se dirigieron al bosque, donde inmediatamente se dispersaron para buscar. Gloria oyó a Roxy pedir ayuda enseguida, pero su voz desapareció rápidamente con el estruendo de los rayos de Giratina.

—¡¡Roxy!! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Corrió casi a ciegas por el bosque, con sus Pokémon alumbrando lo que podían, y se reencontró con sus compañeros enseguida.

—Le he perdido la pista, no la oigo. ¡Hay demasiado ruido!

—Necesitamos más luz… —pensó Cynthia.

Gloria se puso a mirar a su alrededor. «Ramas rotas en las copas de los árboles», se dijo, cuando las vio. Siguió el rastro tan rápido como pudo, hasta que vio a Roxy tumbada boca abajo al lado de un Pokémon y un hombre desconocidos.

—¡¡ROXY!!

Gloria y Nerio la rodearon inmediatamente. Apenas estaba consciente, musitaba algo de dar agua.

—¡Es Helio! —exclamó Cynthia, sorprendida, cuando vio al hombre inconsciente.

Roxy dejó de hablar, pero Cynthia le hizo caso y les intentó dar agua a los tres. Roxy parecía solo herida, pero sus demacrados acompañantes parecían haber vivido en un desierto durante meses.

—Tenemos que llevarles inmediatamente a un lugar seguro, no pueden quedarse aquí —dijo Cynthia—. Necesitamos un hospital.

Gloria no procesaba, solo miraba a Roxy, sin tener ni idea de qué hacer con ella. Se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar porque el estrés aún estaba allí a pleno rendimiento.

—Si ese bicho nos ve en un taxi volador, lanzará uno de esos rayos y adiós muy buenas —dijo Paul.

Cynthia encontró la Pokéball del Pokémon desconocido. Le metió dentro, sin recibir queja de nadie. No iba a ser tan fácil cargar con el tal Helio y Roxy.

—Por lo menos tenemos que volver al campamento —decidió Gloria—. No podemos dejar a todos nuestros compañeros a su merced.

—Si nos quedamos allí con dos heridos será peor —dijo Sonia—. Intentaré llevarme por lo menos a este tal Helio al hospital de Pistón, o de Artejo si acaso.

Paul y Cynthia cargaron con el desconocido y Nerio y Gloria con Roxy. Los Pokémon de Gloria fueron un buen faro al que seguir mientras corrían dando traspiés de vuelta al campamento. Las explosiones y el estruendo de los combates sonaban algo más lejanos, lo que quizás aún les daría tiempo para dejar que Roxy tomara un descanso.

Cuando salieron del bosque, sólo quedaba un cuarto de la Antigua Atalaya en pie, y el Dusknoir seguía tal cual le habían dejado, resistiendo todos los ataques. Pero Giratina sobrevolaba el Lago Axew hasta su centro y los fantasmas se estaban dispersando.

—¡Por fin! ¡¿Dónde estabais?! —exclamó Cathy sin mirar. Cuando lo hizo, cambió totalmente de discurso—. Ponedles a salvo, ¡nosotros les contendremos!

A la luz de la batalla y las fogatas que había por todo el campamento, Gloria intentó fijarse en su novia: a parte de algunos rasguños por haber nadado entre las ramas de los árboles, no parecía seriamente herida. Sólo parecía que necesitara un descanso, aunque su rostro mostraba mucho sufrimiento. ¿Qué debía de haber pasado con ella?

—Aún quedan taxis voladores —dijo Sonia—. Y parece que Giratina no está por la labor de buscarnos. Me los llevo a Pistón.

—Voy contigo —se sumó inmediatamente Gloria.

—No, no puedes, te necesitan aquí —contestó, mientras metían a Helio y a Roxy en la cabina—. Eres de las más fuertes en este campamento, y yo no tengo nada que aportar. Yo me voy y vosotros os quedáis.

Aquello era una sentencia, y además tenía razón. Nerio le puso una mano en el hombro, mientras Gloria rompía a llorar en silencio. Le dio un beso en la frente a Roxy y dejó que Sonia se subiera para irse de una zona tan peligrosa como la que estaban.

—Hasta pronto —dijo la profesora. Gloria sólo pudo asentir.

* * *

La Negra Noche ya había empezado. En cuanto Roxy tocó el portal hacia el Mundo Distorsión, tanto Finsternis como su abuelo habían desaparecido de su vista. Finsternis se disculpó:

—Tenía que hacerlo, apenas me queda tiempo.

—Lo sé.

Los poderes de Finsternis en su propio limbo eran bastos. Podía detectar las emociones con facilidad y sabía cuándo alargar o acortar cada momento a su antojo, manipulando su interior, para que las almas tuvieran su tiempo, incluso las que seguían vivas, como Roxy. Por eso supo que no podía permitir que ella y su abuelo tuvieron un instante más de duda. Cuando Roxy se giró de nuevo, no encontró a nadie, y se vio forzada a seguir adelante.

Finsternis y su viejo compañero se trasladaron casi al instante a otra pared falsa: la entrada al mundo de los muertos.

—Tienes que pasar tú primero —le dijo el Pokémon.

—Lo sé.

La caverna que era el limbo de Finsternis empezó a sacudirse con fuerza y la propia figura del Pokémon delante del anciano se volvió un borrón irreconocible: Giratina ya había poseído su cuerpo y amenazaba con borrar tanto su identidad como el alma que residía en su interior.

—Nos veremos al otro lado —dijo sencillamente.

Finsternis no contestó a la despedida, sólo parpadeaba en una forma sin sentido, un fantasma sin revelarse del todo, luchando contra el control de Giratina. El abuelo de Roxy se hundió en el mundo de los muertos en silencio y sin sufrimiento, desapareciendo para siempre. Finsternis luchó con todo su ser para seguir su mismo camino en cuanto se encontró solo.

Llevar su propia alma desde su limbo hasta el mundo de los muertos fue la lucha por un metro de distancia, en un choque de voluntades y de identidades que habrían destrozado a cualquiera.

Finsternis sólo tenía que reencontrarse con su compañero…

* * *

Gloria no tuvo tiempo de llorar ni de apenarse. En cuanto se volvió hacia el campamento, sólo existía Giratina, el Dusknoir y el ejército de fantasmas en retirada. Volvió a primera línea, al lado de Cynthia y el resto de líderes para hacer frente al lugarteniente de Giratina.

—Giratina y su ejército se retiran hacia el este, pero Dusknoir no se mueve. El portal ya está desapareciendo. ¿A qué espera? —se preguntó la campeona de Sinnoh—. Estaría mejor protegido estando cerca de su general.

Los ataques que le lanzaban siguieron rebotando en su escudo, pero él mismo no se movía. Prácticamente se encontraba solo.

—¿Y si se está resistiendo al control? —se cuestionó Paul.

Como si su pregunta hubiera sido respondida, el Dusknoir empezó a retorcerse y, de repente, todos los ataques empezaron a impactar en él.

—¡Algo le ha debilitado, no dejéis de atacarle!

«El plan de Roxy», se dijo Gloria, intuyendo que aquello no era casual.

Pero ahora que Dusknoir recibía ataques, también los estaba empezando a devolver, y aquellos Bola Sombra eran particularmente poderosos. Además, un aullido brutal proveniente de Giratina hizo que, por lo menos todos los humanos, se arrodillaran intentando bloquear el intenso sonido. A Gloria la visión se le tornó borrosa de lo que le vibraba la cabeza, pero pudo ver como el portal de la Atalaya desaparecía y Giratina se sacudía en el cielo, creando con él una tormenta muy parecida a las de los nidos Dynamax, que por desgracia también empezó a incluir árboles, roca, polvo, como si la bestia tuviera su propio centro de gravedad.

—¡Tiene que desaparecer! —gritó Gloria, cuando el aullido de Giratina cesó—. ¡Dusknoir es lo que le vincula a este mundo!

Un Bola Sombra estalló delante de sus narices y salió volando de espaldas hacia las lonas de una tienda. Cinderace y Boltund estaban en un estado mucho peor.

—Tenéis que descansar —dijo, devolviéndolos a sus Balls. Sin pensar, sacó la de Zacian—. Necesito tu espada. Ayúdame.

Lanzó la Ball en el aire y Zacian apareció ya armado. Al cabo de unos segundos, sin pedirlo, Zamazenta estaba a su lado. Ambos, en su aspecto más poderoso, apartaron a todos sus aliados sólo con su presencia. Dusknoir les atacó sin ningún tipo de control, pero no les fue muy difícil a los legendarios absorber esos ataques.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Paul, que había ido a por su amiga.

—Sí, es solamente un rasguño.

—Creo que no tenemos que darles órdenes, ellos saben lo que hacen.

Ambos legendarios miraron un instante a Giratina, que seguía retorciéndose en el aire y, quizás, entendieron todo lo que estaba pasando. En respuesta, lanzaron un poderoso aullido, quizás para marcar territorio, pero tuvo un efecto demoledor: la luna en el cielo de Galar cruzó toda la luz morada que cubría la región e impactó directamente en los tres contendientes.

—Joder si saben lo que hacen, quién tuviera su poder —rezongó Berto.

Ningún entrenador ni ningún otro Pokémon fue capaz de moverse ni de participar en aquello: los legendarios crearon unas esferas de energía luminosas que recordaban mucho al ataque Fuerza Lunar, pero en lugar de impactar en el Dusknoir, le envolvieron. Tanta luz acabó por cegar a todos los presentes, que apartaron la mirada. Cuando la luz lunar se deshizo y el morado volvió a cubrir del todo Galar, Dusknoir no estaba. Alistair se acercó al lugar donde había estado unos segundos atrás.

—Dusknoir ha muerto —sentenció.

Gloria esperó, igual que todos los que la habían oído profetizar el futuro de Giratina, que todo se detuviera. Pero no fue así. Giratina siguió flotando en el aire, acumulando seguidores y escombros a partes iguales, pero parecía que no flotaba con la misma voluntad. Había dejado de gritar y de disparar rayos, aunque su tormenta oscura seguía fluyendo.

Y el combate había terminado.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó uno de los antiguos aspirantes.

Todos esperaban una respuesta de Gloria, y ella se había quedado sin planes. Lo único que se le ocurría era pedir ayuda a Roxy, que estaba de camino a Pistón. Ella tenía que saberlo todo.

—Necesitamos formar una estrategia. Parece que hemos inutilizado parte del poder de Giratina, pero nos falta información —verbalizó Cynthia entre Gloria y sus más allegados—. Y estamos al mando de un pequeño ejército sin objetivo.

—Nuestra prioridad sería mantener a raya a Giratina para que no contacte con los gigantes —dijo Cathy—. Estando cerca los unos de los otros podría significar el fin de Galar.

—Necesitamos provisiones para curar a nuestros Pokémon —añadió Paul.

Aquello representaba un verdadero problema. Gloria no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar, y no podían simplemente dejar a toda aquella gente sin un objetivo.

Por suerte, cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con alguien que hacía semanas que no había visto en ninguna parte.

—¿Así que esto es la Antigua Atalaya? Vaya, pensaba que sería más… como una atalaya. Me ha costado encontrar este sitio…

—¡¡Lionel!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La curiosidad del capítulo: hasta este mismo capítulo ni se me había pasado por la cabeza incluir a Lionel en la historia.


	25. Regreso

Algo peludo y caliente removiéndose cerca de su axila fue lo primero que sintió cuando notó que volvía a estar entre los vivos. Roxy abrió los ojos despacio, recordando justo antes el intenso mareo que el portal de Giratina le había causado. No quería echar la pota encima de quien estaba segura que era Morpeko.

—Uh… —soltó.

—¡¡Peko!!

La respuesta inmediata tan alegre de su amiga la hizo sentir por fin que estaba en casa, pero estaba tan desorientada y procesaba tan lentamente que, antes que pudiera decirle hola, tenía a su alrededor a tres personas.

Estaba en un hospital.

Le toquetearon los ojos (a los que respondía dando manotazos como si fueran bichitos inofensivos), le hicieron muchas preguntas que olvidaba al instante siguiente y no fue capaz de enfocar la mirada a algo más que su querido Pokémon hasta que alguien le reventó los tímpanos.

—¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡Me has hecho sufrir muchísimo!! ¡¡Me las pagarás, compa!!

—Gloria…

Al instante siguiente, Morpeko saltaba huyendo del cuerpo de Gloria, que intentaba aplastar al de Roxy en un nervioso abrazo. Gloria se había puesto a llorar. Roxy estuvo muy tentada de seguir sus pasos, pero sólo dejó unos ojos humedecidos como prueba.

—Por fin has vuelto —dijo la campeona.

—Nos tenías preocupada, pringada.

—Hermano —musitó Roxy.

Sonia estaba fuera de la habitación, al otro lado de un cristal, saludando con mucha energía. Un médico estaba saliendo de allí justo entonces. Al final reparó en una mujer rubia bastante alta que estaba de espaldas, mirando a la habitación de en frente.

—¿Cómo va la Negra Noche?

—Pues negra, ¿cómo va a ir?

—¡Tienes mucho que contarnos, necesitamos ayuda! —chilló Gloria, sonriendo como si le hubiera tocado la lotería.

—Tía, qué psicópata pareces —bromeó.

Aquella mujer rubia se volvió hacia su habitación y habló un instante con Sonia. Entonces recordó:

—¡¿Qué ha pasado con Helio?!

Todos miraron a la cama en esa otra habitación. Roxy no podía mucho más que un montón de tubos. Abrazó a Morpeko con cariño para compensar lo que estaba viendo.

—Ese hombre… está en estado crítico. Cynthia dice que hizo barbaridades en Sinnoh, pero te ha salvado la vida.

—Espera, Cynthia… ¿qué? —Aún se encontraba desorientada. No reconocía ese nombre. Ni el otro, que parecía un lugar.

El médico volvió a entrar entonces y los echó a todos. Roxy se encontraba visiblemente agobiada y, aunque se moría de ganas de abrazar a Gloria de nuevo, necesitaba saber dónde estaba, cómo estaba exactamente Helio y su Crobat, y luego ya vendría el resto.

—Estás en el hospital de Pistón —dijo el médico—. Estás bien, sólo has sufrido de deshidratación, aunque no me han sabido explicar muy bien por qué. Algo de la Negra Noche.

—¿Me puedo ir?

—Te tendremos en observación una hora o dos, pero luego sí, eres libre de irte.

—Bien. ¿Y Helio?

—Me temo que él no tendrá la misma suerte. Será un milagro si sobrevive. Su Crobat se recupera en el Centro Pokémon algo más favorablemente.

Sus amigos le bloqueaban la visión de aquel hombre temible pero, como Gloria le había dicho, la había ayudado a volver a Galar, salvándole la vida.

—Deja pasar a Sonia —pidió al médico.

Éste le hizo una seña a la profesora Pokémon.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No puedo contar con esos dos para que me expliquen con algo de coherencia lo que está pasando —dijo, con una sonrisa. Nerio le hubiera lanzado un resumen lleno de tacos y Gloria le daría dolor de cabeza por el volumen y la velocidad de sus palabras—. ¿Ha empezado la Negra Noche?

—Sí.

—¿Y Finsternis? —Sonia la miró, interrogante—. Perdón, el Dusknoir.

—Alistair dice que ha muerto. Zacian y Zamazenta le derrotaron en combate. Estaba siendo poseído por Giratina.

Roxy cerró los ojos y dejó que la cama la arropara algo mejor. El plan estaba saliendo bien. Ni Finsternis ni su abuelo estaban vivos ya. Giratina debía de estar flotando como un asteroide sin rumbo por Galar, con ejército o sin.

—¿Y los Pokémon agigantados? —preguntó, manteniendo la compostura con cierta decencia.

—Es lo más extraño de todo… Hasta que no llegué aquí no pude verlo con claridad. Quizás cuando Dusknoir murió Giratina perdió poder o algo por el estilo. Están totalmente fuera de control, atacan lo primero que ven. La mayoría se están peleando entre ellos.

—Tiene lógica. El plan va bien —dijo, suspirando, más calmada.

Sin que nadie lo pidiera ni impidiera, Cynthia entró y se presentó ante Roxy. En seguida se percató de que era alguien importante, antes de que dijera que era la campeona de la liga de su región.

—¿Helio te ha ayudado?

—Sí. Me dio pistas de cómo devolver a Giratina a su mundo, o por lo menos de retrasarle en combate. Todo eso a cambio de su libertad. Ha sido una alianza forzada.

Roxy pensó que tenía que contarle todo tal y como lo había percibido ella misma. Helio no le parecía alguien de confianza si no era para la supervivencia. Y parecía que Cynthia lo sabía.

—Es un criminal, líder de su propia organización, buscado en Sinnoh desde hace tiempo.

—Me lo temía.

Roxy no tenía ni idea de qué hora era. No sabía cuánto había estado esperando inconsciente en el hospital desde que había cruzado el portal, y el tiempo apremiaba. Sólo deseaba que el médico le soltara. Pero ahora que tenía la cabeza mucho más clara, dejó que Nerio y Gloria entraran de nuevo, aunque sintió el mareo subir cuando tuvo que hacer memoria de todo lo que habían hablado su abuelo, Finsternis y ella.

—Todo va según el plan. Si todos estamos aquí es porque lo habéis descubierto todo —dijo, con los ojos cerrados, para centrarse.

—Podrías haber dejado una nota más clara —bufó Gloria, poniendo morritos. Roxy soltó una risita—. ¡No te rías, nos costó mucho tiempo y viajes entenderlo todo!

—Lo conseguisteis, no jodas —replicó—. Ahora que el Dusknoir de nuestro abuelo ya no está… en este mundo… —Roxy se detuvo un instante, mirando al pecho de Nerio, incapaz de cruzar una mirada con él—. Giratina tiene mucho menos poder. Puede dominar a los dragones y a los fantasmas de todo Galar, pero no a los gigantes.

—No deberíamos arriesgarnos a que se acerque a ninguno de esos Pokémon enormes —puntualizó Cynthia—. Su poder cercano sigue siendo inmenso. Sinnoh casi no lo cuenta la última vez.

—Mejor.

Roxy empezó a contar todo lo que Helio, su abuelo y Finsternis habían descubierto en esa breve conversación que tuvieron en la frontera de los mundos: que Eternatus, antiguo vasallo de Giratina, ahora era fiel a quien le hubiera frenado y que, aunque no era un arma definitiva, desde luego podía combatir de tú a tú contra su antiguo señor; que los legendarios Zacian y Zamazenta tenían un papel que jugar aún; y que las Estrellas Deseo tenían que ser inutilizadas para no sólo salvar la vida de los gigantes y de todo aquel que se les acercara, sino para desvincular totalmente a Giratina de Galar y devolverlo al Mundo Distorsión.

Gloria y Sonia se miraron con intensidad.

—Vaya, hemos estado siguiendo el plan sin saberlo, hemos acertado… —dijo Sonia.

—¿Pero cómo vamos a inutilizar las Estrellas Deseo de toda la maldita región? —se quejó Gloria.

Antes de que nadie pudiera ofrecer una solución, una sonora alarma retumbó por todo el hospital y, daba la impresión, por toda Ciudad Pistón.

—Es la alarma de evacuación de emergencia —indicó el médico, mirando instintivamente hacia los altavoces—. Tenemos que irnos todos.

—¿Qué pasa con Helio? —dijo, mientras Roxy intentaba salir de la cama. Su mareo no podía ser impedimento. Morpeko saltó al suelo para acompañarla.

—Evacuaremos a todos los pacientes complicados como podamos. Tenéis que salir de aquí.

Roxy asintió, pero no le quitó la vista a Helio hasta que el pasillo donde habían estado ambos quedó atrás.

Las escaleras probaron ser un el peor enemigo de Roxy en aquel instante de prisa. Se negó a que Gloria o Nerio la ayudaran a bajar, pero bajaba los escalones de dos en dos agarrada a la barandilla como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta muy ventosa.

Pese a todo, Roxy aún necesitaba saber algunas cosas. ¿Qué había pasado desde que la Negra Noche había empezado?

Una de las respuestas vino sola cuando salieron al exterior: la luz morada y negra de Giratina cubría todo Galar como una gran mancha de aceite oscura. Los relojes decían que era mediodía, pero necesitaban.

—¿Qué ha hecho Giratina mientras estaba inconsciente? —preguntó mientras tomaba en brazos a Morpeko.

—Ha vagabundeado por el Área Silvestre buscando refuerzos —explicó Cynthia—. Está reclutando a fantasmas y a dragones, son los Pokémon que más fácilmente puede controlar. Como más seguidores tenga, menos le costará flotar hacia las ciudades y los gigantes.

—El excampeón Lionel y Paul están al frente de todos los líderes y antiguos aspirantes para evitar que avance tan poco como sea posible —continuó Sonia—. Tienen un campamento provisional al pie de Pistón, y batallaban contra el gigante cerca del lago Milotic.

Entre tanto, el grupo llegó a la entrada sur de la ciudad. Al fondo se podía ver el campamento. Se preguntaba dónde estaría su tienda, si alguien la habría movido de sitio. Tenía a todos sus Pokémon allí.

Lo peor era la visión del puente del este de Pistón: Roxy reconoció inmediatamente parte de los apéndices de Giratina, en un tornado de escombros que amenazaba con derribar el puente por el lado más cercano de la mina. Con razón estaban poniendo en alerta a toda la ciudad. Aunque Roxy supuso que llevaba días evacuada, porque ya estaba vacía de por sí.

—Movimos todas tus cosas con el campamento —le dijo Gloria—. Me encargué de dejarlo tal y como estaba. ¿Quieres ir?

Roxy sonrió y asintió. Se notaba que Gloria la conocía. Tenía que ponerse manos a la obra y ayudar en todo lo que pudiera, tenía que seguir luchando hasta que no le quedara otra opción que la victoria o rendirse.

El resto del grupo les acompañó, pero hablando de qué necesitaban hacer para detener a Giratina. Gloria habló sobre una idea que había tenido con Paul, y remarcaron la posibilidad de usar a Eternatus, tal y como Roxy había aconsejado, pero era peligroso usarlo en un sitio tan atrofiado como una ciudad.

Cuando llegaron al campamento, lo encontraron casi vacío. Los pocos entrenadores que había allí eran algunos aspirantes y Alistair. Roxy fue derecha a hablar con él.

—Lo siento… —fue lo primero que dijo el entrenador del tipo Fantasma—. Sé que ese Dusknoir era importante para ti.

—Era como tenía que ser —le tranquilizó, aunque tenía un nudo en la garganta—.¿Haces guardia?

—Sí. No puedo usar a mis compañeros en batalla sin que Giratina les posea —musitó. Lo dijo tan bajito que Roxy creyó que se había perdido media frase. Se notaba que estaba triste, y no supo qué decirle—. Hemos dejado tu tienda a dos filas de aquí.

—Oh, gracias.

De hecho, vio su tienda desde allí. Gloria la acompañó hasta allí, mientras el resto se dirigía a sus respectivas tiendas para coger pociones y otros útiles para el combate.

Cuando Roxy entró en la tienda, Morpeko saltó de sus brazos y se sentó al lado de su cinturón con las Pokéballs. El resto de su ropa también estaba allí, ordenada en un rincón. Parecía que hiciera años que no entraba allí. Tomó su cinturón, su mochila, y se dispuso a salir.

En lugar de eso, Gloria se arrodilló justo dentro de la tienda.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón.

Roxy esperó un segundo más, antes de mirar a Gloria a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, sintió el peso de la culpa. Gloria la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo sus lágrimas de la vista de su novia.

—Eres idiota. Podrías haberme dicho algo más —se quejó, sin soltarla—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Lo siento. Cuando acabe todo esto te lo contaré todo.

Gloria se separó de ella, con los ojos humedecidos, intentando controlarse. También intentaba sonreír, ser positiva. A Roxy le pareció tan adorable que le tomó la mejilla con una mano antes de que reaccionara y la besó con delicadeza. Gloria no se sorprendió y se dejó llevar un poco por la ternura, pero luego sintió que no lo había dicho todo:

—Te quiero mucho —dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Roxy sonrió e iba a contestar—. Pero si alguna vez me vuelves a hacer algo así le diré a Corvi que te agarre de un brazo y te haga rodar montaña abajo por todo el grabado de Pueblo Hoyuelo, ¿estamos, compa?

—Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas —se rio Roxy. La abrazó una vez más, después de recibir un puñetazo en el brazo—. De verdad, lo siento.

—Lo sé.

Y Gloria se hundió más en ese abrazo que tanto alivio le estaba proporcionando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidad del capítulo: inicialmente quería meter muchas escenas que salen en el capítulo de la semana que viene pero la necesidad de tener a todos los personajes preparados para el final y el reencuentro privado entre Roxy y Gloria me hicieron cambiar los planes al respecto.


	26. Vasallo contra señor

Giratina flotaba con apenas control sobre el puente que conectaba la mina este con Ciudad Pistón. Usaba la parte de su ejército que era capaz de volar para redirigirle hacia la mina, y al mismo tiempo aullaba, intentando llamar a los gigantes para que se unieran a su causa, como era el plan inicial. Pero la caída de Finsternis había desbaratado ese plan, y se podía oír en la lejanía a los Pokémon en su forma Dynamax y Gigantamax peleándose entre ellos.

Sus planes no solían ser previstos de la manera que lo habían sido por aquellos humanos insolentes. ¡Era mucho más anciano y poderoso que ellos! Pero reconocía que se había pasado de listo e, igual que había manipulado los hechos para que Finsternis le ayudara en su causa, aquella niña humana de mirada de hielo que había abierto el portal y su abuelo le habían manipulado a él. Sin querer, quizás.

Pero su poder no se limitaba a aquellas tonterías. Los humanos aún no lo habían visto todo. No sabían de lo que era capaz. Sólo pasando por encima, el majestuoso y extraordinariamente bien conservado puente se había partido como si desgajara partes de una baya y ahora flotaba a su alrededor. Como más Pokémon tenía a su servicio, más aumentaba su poder y más conseguía redefinir el paisaje. Estaba convirtiendo un cañón entre dos altiplanos inexpugnables en un simple banco de río, aplanando los lados menos resistentes.

No era hora de destruir Ciudad Pistón, aún. Las construcciones humanas con metales eran un insulto a la naturaleza que él dominaba y deseaba destruirlas, pero estaba guardando energía. Por eso usaba su poder gravitacional para amoldar la ladera este, y que así su ejército pudiera subir sin tener que presentar batalla en una ciudad bien defendida. Un camino fácil hasta sus soldados descontrolados.

Podía sentirles. Podía sentir dónde estaban todos y cada uno de los gigantes. Su poder hipnótico había sido tremendamente eficaz incluso desde otro mundo. Todos aquellos Pokémon que alguna vez probaron el fenómeno que él creó para su servicio personal cedieron fácilmente a su poder y muchos acabaron siendo gigantes perennes en el paisaje de Galar. Cada uno con una Estrella Deseo prácticamente inagotable en su interior, estarían dispuestos a la batalla si Giratina les llamaba. Además, las Estrellas eran como señales en su radar interno. Si el Dusknoir no hubiera desaparecido mientras él aparecía y se fortalecía, podría tener control instantáneo sobre todos ellos.

Los humanos hacían lo que podían contra él. La muerte de Finsternis había sido un duro golpe, y los causantes mismos no se daban cuenta hasta qué punto había entorpecido sus planes. Giratina no era una criatura de su mundo, y sin un puente entre mundos tan poderoso como lo fue Finsternis, sentía su presencia disminuiría con el tiempo si no encontraba una sólida conexión con el ejército que había creado. Le faltaba su lugarteniente.

¿Más allá de aquella catástrofe? Los humanos no habían conseguido nada. Miraba a sus pies y veía a sus dragones y fantasmas luchar contra un grupito reducido de humanos, todos excelentes entrenadores, pero perdiendo metros y Pokémon constantemente. Giratina daba crédito al esfuerzo y consideraba a aquél que los lideraba como un buen estratega, un rival digno al que llamaban Lionel, pero no tenían suficiente.

Giratina sabía lo que le esperaba al final de su trayecto si no se hacía lo suficientemente fuerte. Sabía quién le podía derrotar. Sabía cómo le podrían devolver a su olvidado y fragmentado mundo. Y los humanos estaban empezando a descubrirlo.

Por fin, una parte de su ejército pudo escalar hacia el este. Los humanos se dieron cuenta e intentaron atacar por ese lado. Pero Giratina tenía el control. Tantas Estrellas Deseo cerca, estuvieran en el estado que estuvieran, le daban oportunidad de cargar energía y lanzar su rayo espectral para detener en seco el avance de sus enemigos.

Entonces, Giratina sintió un cambio de fuerza en su tormenta. Miró al cielo negro y morado que había creado y encontró una pequeña tormenta independiente a la suya. Se encontraba en esa ciudad de metal que tanto odiaba, en el más alto de sus edificios. Inmediatamente disparó uno de sus rayos de energía, pero fue inmediatamente correspondido por uno de igual calibre y los dos explotaron al contacto.

«Defended la ladera. Dejad que los humanos me ataquen si es necesario. Ellos no me pueden hacer nada», ordenó. Su ejército se desplazó hacia la nueva ladera, donde anteriormente había el lado este del puente.

Sabía perfectamente quién había disparado ese rayo de energía. Era su antiguo lacayo, al que resucitó para sus fines, y que ahora necesitaba destruir. Eternatus y él podrían batallar durante décadas sin un resultado definitivo si su propia tormenta tomaba forma. Era hora de atar ese cabo suelto.

* * *

El Cañón Dynamax de Eternatus obligó a Roxy y a Gloria a cubrirse inmediatamente detrás de la salida del tejado de la fábrica. Disparó sin avisar, sin esperar una orden de la campeona, pero ella tampoco había esperado que Giratina disparara nada más ver al gigante en el cielo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Gloria a su pareja.

—Sí, no ha pasado nada.

Gloria y Roxy salieron de su improvisado refugio. Nada más hacerlo, otro cañonazo ensordeció sus oídos.

—¡Au!

Otra explosión sacudió el oscuro cielo de Pistón.

Roxy había aconsejado al grupo para que usaran a Eternatus como distracción mientras el resto avisaba a Paul de que se dirigiera a Ciudad Artejo. Gloria también tenía que ir allí para lo que los tres habían pensado, pero era la única que tenía un mínimo control de la bestia reanimada, así que las dos chicas decidieron retrasar el avance de Giratina usando a Eternatus. Pero en cuanto le sacaron, al ser un dragón, se volvió loco de poder, se volvió enorme en esa forma serpentina con esa garra que disparaba esos cañonazos y Giratina había disparado en cuanto le tuvo a la vista.

Estaba funcionando incluso mejor de lo esperado. Roxy no tardó en fijarse que Giratina era el único en avanzar hacia Pistón, amenazando con atacar físicamente a Eternatus y destruir la ciudad en el proceso.

—¡El ejército de Giratina sigue en la ladera!

—Giratina quiere luchar, ¡pues que venga! Seguro que Eternatus quiere su venganza.

Gloria y Roxy decidieron volver a cubrirse mientras los dos gigantes intercambiaban rayos de energía con sus respectivas explosiones. Gloria intentaba darle órdenes, pero Eternatus no obedecía en aquel estado.

—Giratina se está acercando —indicó Roxy.

El enemigo ya flotaba encima del margen del peñasco donde estaba construida la ciudad. Su energía estaba empezando a arrancar los tejados de los edificios más cercanos, y el montón de arena y roca y árboles al alrededor de Giratina amenazaba con cubrir la ciudad y azotarla como si de un tornado se tratara.

Los disparos no cesaron, pero la cercanía entre ambas criaturas obligó a Eternatus a acercarse también. Enroscado como una serpiente, movió toda su tormenta, flotando algo más cerca de Giratina, y lanzando ataques del tipo veneno y algún que otro Lanzallamas para probar la distancia a la que podía atacar realmente.

—Deberíamos irnos —aconsejó Roxy—. No estamos haciendo nada, y si Eternatus pierde, Giratina irá a por nosotras.

—¡No podemos dejarle aquí! Yo me quedo.

Roxy no le discutió eso. Ella había razonado según su estrategia, pero también deseaba apoyar a Eternatus en su lucha. Si la historia era cierta, Eternatus buscaba reafirmar su emancipación sobre su captor y esclavista.

—Supongo que nuestros Pokémon no tendrán mucho que hacer en esta batalla.

—No creo que Zacian quiera estar de lado de Eternatus tampoco —añadió Gloria—. Ni que pueda. Su poder es mucho mayor al lado de Zamazenta.

—Odio sentarme a mirar. Ya lo he hecho suficiente —rezongó Roxy.

Esperar a que el combate se resolviera era lo único que podían hacer, y rezar para que Paul hubiera recibido su mensaje y se fuera del campo de batalla. Tendría que dejar a Lionel como único general.

Entretanto, Eternatus y Giratina se estaban analizando. Ambas serpientes buscaban con su cabeza el momento de atacarse mutuamente. Como una cuerda totalmente en control, Eternatus se desenroscó y su garra-boca se amarró como una lapa al costado de Giratina. Entonces usó uno de sus rayos de energía que le explotó en la piel a Giratina, dejando una soberana quemadura allí.

La bestia aulló de dolor y se retorció en el aire, pero no dudó en contraatacar. Sus aguijones pincharon los lados de Eternatus para despistarle y se empezaron a enroscar a su alrededor para mantenerle quieto. Eternatus reaccionó a tiempo para hacer que un rayo a su persona explotara entre las dos criaturas con otro de sus cañonazos, y fue suficiente para soltarse.

Entonces empezó un rifirrafe físico en el que uno intentaba ahogar al otro, y las sacudidas de ambos Pokémon en el aire tenían desastrosas consecuencias para los edificios de Pistón. Al cabo de apenas un minuto, ambos chocaron contra una fábrica y la derribaron entera, apenas dos edifcios más allá de donde Gloria y Roxy esperaban.

—Ahora sí que deberíamos salir de aquí. Por lo menos que nos pille lejos.

—¡Estos parece que viven en el vacío, compa! —concordó, en su particular idioma.

Aunque el estruendo de los aullidos de los Pokémon y el sonido de impactos y caída de escombros asustaban mucho más si no miraban dónde pasaba todo aquello, la pareja salió corriendo de ese tejado, cruzaron el edificio donde estaban de arriba abajo y salieron a la calle. Era una de las calles principales de la ciudad, cerca del estadio, así que no era difícil ver el combate, aunque también quería decir que eran presa fácil para Giratina. Tenían que seguir moviéndose.

El combate no paró en todo ese rato. Las dos criaturas seguían atacándose sin despegarse la una de la otra, lanzándose ataques de corto alcance más del tipo Bola Sombra, Lanzallamas o Garra Umbría. A veces Eternatus intentaba pillar desprevenido de nuevo a Giratina usando la técnica del mordisco para quemarle la piel, pero Giratina siempre conseguía prevenirlo.

Roxy y Gloria se disponían a bajar al piso inferior de la ciudad con el ascensor de vapor cuando Giratina consiguió dar un latigazo con su cola a Eternatus en la cabeza. Éste se desestabilizó y recibió acto seguido un potentísimo rayo de energía de Giratina. El cuerpo de Eternatus cayó con todo su peso encima de la grada este del estadio de Pistón, que quedó medio derruida. Giratina no se demoró un instante y enroscó sus aguijones al alrededor de la debilitada criatura, que no tuvo muchas oportunidades de resistirse. Entonces, Giratina clavó todos los aguijones en el cuerpo acorazado de Eternatus, atravesándolo.

—¡¡Gloria, devuélvelo a la Pokéball, rápido!!

Ambas corrieron de vuelta hacia el estadio, pero la Pokéball de Eternatus no respondía.

—¡No funciona!

Roxy intentó atraer la atención de Giratina mientras Gloria seguía intentándolo, pero el monstruo no tenía interés alguno en desviar la atención de su victoria. Sus aguijones empezaron a succionar los tonos brillantes de Eternatus, hasta que éste volvió a su forma controlable. Pero incluso así, la Pokéball de Gloria no funcionaba, y Giratina seguía arrebatándole toda la energía del cuerpo de su antiguo vasallo. Al final, Eternatus perdió todos sus colores, pasando de esos tonos morados y rosas a una simple gama de grises.

—¡¡NO!!

—¡Gloria, tenemos que irnos! ¡Seremos las siguientes!

Roxy arrastró a Gloria hacia el ascensor y sólo estuvieron a tiempo de ver cómo Giratina acababa con Eternatus y lanzaba su cuerpo sin vida por encima de sus cabezas, en un intento de matarlas con su tonelaje. El esqueleto gris de Eternatus golpeó el puente sur de Ciudad Pistón y rodó hasta una de las tiendas de ropa hasta quedar incrustado en su escaparate, rompiendo el cristal.

—¡No le mires! ¡Será peor! —le ordenó Roxy a Gloria, mientras ella se lamentaba y lloraba—. ¡Tenemos que seguir corriendo hasta los taxis!

Estaban en el cruce de caminos cuando Roxy miró hacia atrás: Giratina no les seguía, pero se movía de forma mucho más ágil, de vuelta hacia su ejército, aunque seguía siendo bastante lento.

—Ha absorbido toda la energía que le otorgó a Eternatus hace siglos. Ha reabsorbido su propia magia negra. Ahora es más fuerte —sentenció.

—Tenemos que avisar a todos… —musitó Gloria, cuando llegaron hasta el campamento, por fin—. Tienen que retirarse…

—Tenemos que confiar que Lionel intentará salvar sus vidas y se dará cuenta de que Giratina es más fuerte. Nosotras tenemos que seguir con el plan y reunirnos con el resto en Artejo.

Dada la urgencia de la situación, siempre había taxis aéreos disponibles conectando campamento, las cercanías del campo de batalla y las demás ciudades. Cuando el Corviknight y el taxista alzaron el vuelo, Gloria se negó mirar hacia abajo, donde seguro que encontraría fácilmente el cadáver de Eternatus. En su lugar, miraba hacia el horizonte, donde Giratina ya se reunía en el cañón con su ejército y se disponía a avanzar hacia la mina este. Al fondo, los Pokémon gigantes eran apenas unos puntos, pero volvían a estar quietos.

Giratina volvía a estar en control de la situación.

* * *

No era suficiente. Giratina había sufrido mucho peleando contra su antiguo vasallo. Eternatus había jugado un papel crucial tanto en el pasado como en ese momento, pero su alzamiento contra él había significado que Giratina quedara herido. Haber conseguido derrotarle y reabsorber todo el poder que le dio en su momento cuando resucitó no era suficiente para reponerle con toda su energía. Ahora tenía un frágil y momentáneo control sobre los gigantes más cercanos, pero necesitaba una cura para las críticas quemaduras que Eternatus le había infligido.

Esa cura, por desgracia, sólo existía en su propio mundo. La única opción que tenía ahora para que su plan saliera adelante era que la Negra Noche, como la llamaban los humanos, se desarrollara con mucha más rapidez y efectividad, y conectara de forma permanente Galar con su reino en el Mundo Distorsión. Sólo de esa manera sería invencible, y no solo un gigante herido.

Pero para triunfar en esa misión tenía que ir al norte, a la mayor fuente de poder de energía Dynamax que sentía en esos momentos: Ciudad Artejo, donde sabía que Eternatus estuvo encerrado y donde se reunía la mayor parte de las conexiones entre los nodos energéticos de Galar. Si conseguía abrir un portal allí, sería una victoria absoluta.

Giratina, sin embargo, miró hacia el oeste. Un Pokémon cargaba una carroza, en la lejanía, y se dirigía hacia esa misma ciudad. Sabía que los humanos plantarían su defensa real allí, que no sería simplemente esa pequeña fuerza de choque que Lionel tenía contra sus fantasmas y dragones.

«Avanzad hacia el norte. Priorizad abrir un camino. Olvidaos de luchar siempre que no sea necesario. Distraedlos», ordenó.

Los gigantes al este, los más cercanos a su persona, también hicieron caso. El ataque sobre Pueblo Amura se iniciaba en aquel momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidad del día: escribí este y el anterior capítulo juntos, aunque esta batalla no estaba destinada a acabar como ha acabado, pero he encontrado casi necesario este final. Además, improvisé los puntos de vista inicial y final de Giratina.


	27. Un nuevo poder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡MALDITA SEA! Acabé el capítulo el sábado en directo, yo tan contenta, y va y me olvido de colgarlo cuando toca. ¡Mil disculpas! No he abandonado nada, ¡lo juro! Además, ya veréis que el final está mucho más cerca de lo que parecía dos capítulos atrás.

Gloria y Roxy vieron con impotencia lo que estaba pasando en el Área Silvestre desde su taxi aéreo. Giratina se adueñó completamente del valle. El modesto ejército de Lionel tuvo que retroceder tan pronto como la criatura volvió a primera línea de batalla, a pesar de que los entrenadores y sus Pokémon aprovecharon la quemadura que Eternatus le había dejado a su antiguo señor en el costado. Ahora su enemigo parecía más poderoso ahora, y ojalá las chicas hubieran tenido la capacidad de avisar a sus colegas ahí debajo de que Pueblo Amura estaba siendo atacado.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Gloria a Roxy con voz queda—, evacuamos Amura a tiempo. Allí no debería quedar nadie.

Fue un viaje lento y estresante para la pareja. No podían hacer nada desde allí arriba más que lamentarse por Eternatus y rezar para que su improvisado plan funcionase en Artejo tan pronto como llegaran. Si Giratina conseguía llamar a los gigantes que habían al norte y al oeste de Artejo, no tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

Paul ya tenía que estar en artejo avisando a Dargo, Tizonio y Rose de lo que estaba pasando en el Área Silvestre. El mensaje era más esperanzador de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo, pero necesitarían una buena defensa con los gemelos y los recursos de Rose (una vez más) para conseguir frenar a Giratina.

—¿Crees que funcionará? —preguntó Gloria.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre. Rose sabe cómo funciona. Olivia y él son inventores excepcionales.

Aunque quizás era un mal momento, Gloria aprovechó para mimar un poco a Roxy con abrazos y tomándose de la mano. La había echado mucho de menos y dudaba que tuviera un mejor momento antes del fin del mundo o el fin del propio Giratina.

—Me asustaste mucho cuando te encontré —le dijo. Roxy reclinó su cabeza con la de ella—. Sé que lo he dicho mucho, pero después del dramón que hemos tenido, yo…

—Lo sé —musitó Roxy—. Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

Las dos reposaron en el mismo asiento y se miraron unos segundos con ternura, hasta que Gloria no pudo resistir a darle un corto beso en los labios, uno de esos que tanto había echado de menos. Fueron unos breves segundos de paz, que se añadieron a otro deseado abrazo.

El taxi aéreo no tardó en descender hacia Ciudad Artejo. La fortaleza antigua tenía un aspecto muy descuidado ahora que la ciudad había sido evacuada. Junto a la parada de taxis, Paul estaba esperando. Tenía cara de tener buenas noticias, pero ellas dos no podían decir lo mismo.

—¡Rose ha conseguido reactivar su laboratorio!

—Por fin algo que sí sale bien hoy —rezongó Roxy—. Vamos, quiero verlo todo. ¿Lo haréis?

—No nos queda otra —dijo Gloria.

Paul había tenido una particular misión con Rose: usar el antiguo receptáculo de Eternatus para concentrar de nuevo energía de las Estrellas Deseo que pudieran quedar por la región. El plan era simple: pagarle a Giratina con su propia moneda. La energía de las estrellas, en vez de quedar guardada en una criatura tan literalmente tóxica como Eternatus, sería absorbida por ni más ni menos que Zacian y Zamazenta. Roxy había pensado en ello mientras se recuperaba, pero temía que los efectos mágicos no tuvieran impacto alguno en seres tan vinculados a la naturaleza como las dos criaturas legendarias de Galar. O peor, que se descontrolasen de forma inesperada, lo que pondría en mucho más riesgo a toda la región, si es que la destrucción de toda ella no era peligro suficiente. Pero era la única opción que hasta ahora había funcionado de alguna manera.

Quizás Giratina sabía de todo aquello. Roxy miró al horizonte: la tormenta oscura se acercaba. Podía ver los látigos de Giratina flotando si encontraba una calle secundaria que le dejara ver el Área Silvestre.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —les apremió.

Paul les llevó hasta el laboratorio donde unos meses atrás Eternatus escapó y empezó a sembrar el caos. Gloria recordaba muy bien su batalla contra el expresidente en aquel lúgubre sitio. Ahora lucía totalmente restaurado, aunque los tanques que contenían a Eternatus ya no estaban allí.

—¡Roxy! Me alegra ver que estás sana y salva —les saludó el expresidente Rose. Roxy estuvo tentada de reclamarle que por su culpa casi se moría, pero Gloria ya le había dicho que le había metido soberana bronca delante de todo Galar—. Todo está preparado como lo pedisteis. La torre de Artejo está conectada ya con todos los nodos regionales, aunque no tardaremos en quedarnos sin recursos.

—Perfecto. Sólo necesitamos subir arriba del todo. Si todo funciona como esperamos, Giratina se tendrá que retirar sin siquiera luchar.

—Sí, y la región se tendrá que buscar otra fuente de energía —añadió Gloria. Estaba especialmente satisfecha de su objetivo involuntario en ese plan.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

La mirada de pánico de Rose complació de veras a la pareja. Paul se las quedó mirando, intentando dilucidar qué pensaban, pero se rindió.

—Sólo hay una opción para derrotar a Giratina: quitarle su arma. Borrar las Estrellas Deseo del mapa. Agotarlas de golpe, si es necesario. O eliminar su magia negra de ellas.

—¡¿Y qué pasará con Galar?! —se sorprendió Paul.

—Tendrá que aprender a no depender de sus estadios, como el resto de regiones —sentenció Gloria, mirando a Rose. Éste no tenía buen aspecto.

—Supongo que es la única opción —suspiró.

—Sí. Aunque quizás, en un golpe de suerte, la magia de Zacian y Zamazenta tenga una reacción inesperada en las piedras y aporten otra clase de energía. No lo sabemos.

—No parece un plan muy sólido —se lamentó Rose—. Vamos, os llevaré hasta la torre.

Los cuatro desfilaron hacia el ascensor para llegar a la entrada del gimnasio. Olivia trabajaba desde allí ordenando a sus trabajadores. Ella les abrió paso hasta los pasillos que llevaban a la cima de la torre.

Aquel sitio era otro que había sufrido muchos desperfectos en poco tiempo. El suelo estaba arañado, los lados y picos en plena restauración, rastros de la batalla entre los legendarios y Eternatus, en lo que creyeron que era la Negra Noche. Ojalá se hubiera quedado ahí. Gloria y Roxy se acercaron al borde de la torre, protegido por una cerca. Al fondo, Giratina estaba ya a la vista a buen tamaño. Se encontraba en la zona desértica, y aún podían atisbarse ataques de los entrenadores bajo las órdenes de Lionel.

—He subido un par de veces aquí —comentó Rose, acercándose a ellas. Paul le siguió—. Los gigantes no se han movido de sus lugares, pero se les puede ver peleándose. Pero ésos… —dejó en el aire, señalando los que se acercaban a Artejo desde Pueblo Amura.

—Están controlados por Giratina. Vienen a atacar la ciudad —previó Roxy—. Giratina tiene que saber que la fuente de poder de Galar se encuentra aquí.

—Mejor empecemos cuanto antes —sentenció Gloria.

Paul y Gloria se pusieron en el centro de la torre y llamaron a Zacian y Zamazenta. Ellos se mostraron en sus formas desarmadas. Parecían frescos para un buen combate, pero no estaban allí para eso. O quizás no aún.

Sin recibir una sola orden, los Pokémon legendarios empezaron a hacer acopio de poder y se transformaron en las bestias peligrosas que realmente eran. Brillantes en el centro de la torre, iluminaron brevemente el cielo de Artejo y llamaron la atención de amigos y enemigos a la vez.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Giratina nos ha visto! —advirtió Rose.

Un rayo de energía sobrecargada con Estrellas Deseo llegó como un misil hasta Artejo, destruyendo algunas de las torres altas por el desnivel que había hasta Giratina e impactó de lleno en la torre. Ésta tembló un poco, pero fue breve.

—¡No creo que podamos aguantar muchos de esos disparos! —les metió prisa Roxy.

Un segundo rayo apareció en la lejanía, pero Zamazenta puso todo su escudo delante, haciendo gala de su magnífica defensa y, habiendo cargado contra el propio rayo, la energía resultó en una explosión y el legendario aterrizó de nuevo al lado de su compañero Zacian. Gloria se dio cuenta de que tampoco podrían usar de escudo a los legendarios por muchos disparos, pues se le notaban las quemaduras del rayo al pobre Pokémon.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló Gloria.

Al alrededor del sitio donde había impactado el rayo de Giratina había restos de cristal de las Estrellas Deseo, pero no tenían el tono morado de siempre. Eran de un color más claro.

No había suficiente tiempo para todo. Otro rayo de Giratina tuvo que ser frenado por Zacian, y de nuevo explotó justo antes de que impactara en la cúspide de la torre.

—¡Rose, espabila!

—¡Se está poniendo en marcha, vamos todo lo rápido que podemos!

De repente, todos los humanos en la torre sintieron un momento de intenso vértigo. Roxy quedó arrodillada, viendo como Gloria simplemente se desplomaba de la presión. Sobre sus cabezas, la energía oscura de Giratina se reunía como otro de sus tornados.

—¡He visto eso antes! —avisó Gloria, desde el suelo, incapaz de moverse—. ¡Giratina está abriendo un portal!

—Hay que asumir que, conforme se acerque, será más grande —dedujo Roxy, hablando con Rose, que estaba a su lado—. Si nos pilla aquí cuando el portal funcione, nos aplastará.

Sutil manera de decir «date prisa, tete». Un tercer rayo sacudió la torre, pero los dos legendarios no se movieron para defenderles. Debían estar aguantando la misma clase de presión.

—¡Ya está!

El sonido de un reactor ascendió por la llamada Corona de la Torre, donde estaban ellos defendiendo su posición. Roxy no supo qué clase de energía se desató en aquel instante, pero ascendió por las patas de Zacian y Zamazenta y despegaron como el mismo rayo de energía de Giratina hacia el cielo. Los colores azul cielo, blanco y naranja barrieron por completo aquel portal en ciernes y crearon un escudo que se fue ensanchando como una onda de energía. Todos los rayos apresurados que Giratina lanzó a partir de ese momento simplemente rebotaban de nuevo hacia el cielo y se acababan desintegrando en la nada.

Roxy ayudó a Rose a levantarse y corrieron al lado de Gloria y Paul. Bajo esa especie de cúpula de energía, toda la presión se había desvanecido y Zacian y Zamazenta brillaban con los colores que estaban proyectando como si desprendieran otro tipo de aura, mucho más poderosa.

La cúpula no detuvo su expansión. Los cuatro la siguieron hasta ver que impactaba en los gigantes en la lejanía y en Giratina.

—¡Los gigantes caen! —anunció Paul—. ¡Y acaban de empequeñecerse!

—¡Mirad a Giratina! —exclamó Gloria.

La criatura se retorcía en el aire sin control, herida, intentando buscar alguna forma de poder que no hubiera sido aplacada por la fusión de la pureza de Zacian y Zamazenta y la magia negra de las Estrellas Deseo. Su descontrolada energía creó su propio campo inestable, que destruyó la antigua gravedad que le rodeaba. Como un zepelín en llamas, Giratina hizo un aterrizaje de emergencia en Ciudad Artejo, con todo su ejército esparcido por las últimas zonas del Área Silvestre. El choque derruyó los muros de la antigua ciudad.

—Se está haciendo pequeño.

—Claro. Su fuente de poder en Galar eran las Estrellas Deseo —explicó Roxy—. Las hemos conseguido inutilizar. Ahora sólo cuenta con su poder individual.

—¿Deberíamos hacer que Zacian y Zamazenta luchen contra él? —preguntó Paul.

—No podemos moverlos de la torre —negó Rose—. Si lo hacemos, se desconectarán de la poca energía que queda de las Estrellas Deseo, y eso podría ayudar a Giratina.

Gloria se paseó de nuevo hasta el punto donde había visto los cristales resultantes del choque de las dos clases de magia. Encontró un pedazo no mucho más grande que su dedo meñique. Era de los mismos colores que ahora cubrían Galar con energías renovadas.

—Ellos siempre fueron la respuesta —dijo a Roxy, que estaba a su lado. Luego alzó más la voz—. Rose tiene razón, no podemos moverles. Zacian y Zamazenta están disipando toda la energía negra convirtiéndola en estos cristales, incluyendo la que están absorbiendo ahora mismo.

—Actúan como un filtro de pureza —comprendió Roxy—. Cuando las últimas Estrellas se agoten, ellos perderán este nuevo poder. Ya no tendrá utilidad.

Sin embargo, aún había una criatura enorme en la entrada de Artejo lista para una pelea a la desesperada y, quizás conectando con esa nueva energía, fue capaz de ascender hasta la cima de la torre.

Giratina se alzó imponente por encima de las cabezas de todos los presentes, irradiando un aura de terror, peligrosa como ella misma.


	28. Alba

—¡¡AL SUELO!!

La explosión del rayo de Giratina fue como un disparo a quemarropa que Zacian y Zamazenta trataron de absorber todo lo que pudieron. Incluso con esa nueva energía, el poder de Giratina era inmenso e hizo que toda la torre temblara peligrosamente.

Roxy sacó a su Liepard inmediatamente, y quiso hacer luchar a Morpeko también. Gloria la siguió con Boltund y Cinderace. Rose y Paul también sacaron sus mejores Pokémon.

En el fondo, la campeona dudaba que su equipo habitual resultara de mucha utilidad ante ese gigante. Un gigante herido que estaba decreciendo en tamaño, pero un gigante poderoso de los albores de los tiempos por encima de todo.

Estando seguros en el centro de la torre, Zacian y Zamazenta empezaron sus ataques por su cuenta. Un doble Brillo Mágico relució tanto con su nuevo poder que todos los presentes se vieron obligados a cubrirse. Giratina aulló y se distrajo lo justo para que Gloria viera su herida.

—¡Apuntadle a la quemadura, aún no se ha recuperado de la pelea de Eternatus!

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Boltund y Cinderace tenían ataques a distancia, pero la mayoría de los Pokémon en batalla no tenían esa capacidad. Giratina flotaba en el vacío justo por eso.

Cuando el Rayo de Boltund y el Balón Ígneo de Cinderace impactaron en el cuerpo herido de Giratina, éste cambió de actitud y prefirió atacar uno a uno a sus enemigos. Sus múltiples aguijones intentaron pinchar a humanos y Pokémon por igual, pero nunca a los legendarios. Giratina circulaba al alrededor de la torre con cierto control y velocidad

—¡Copperajah!

Roxy vio a Rose recoger rápidamente a su Pokémon en su ball. Un aguijonazo le había dado en un costado.

—¡Estad alerta! —avisó Gloria, que buscaba una manera de debilitarlo de forma más eficaz.

De nuevo, Giratina disparó uno de sus rayos, pero ni siquiera llegó a impactar en sus objetivos. El rayo se deshizo en cuando Zacian y Zamazenta usaron su Brillo Mágico para defenderse. Antes de que ninguno de los entrenadores recuperara su vista, el monstruo chilló histérico: sus aguijones se deshacían en sombras en el aire y en el suelo de la torre. Zacian se los había cortado.

* * *

Estaba gravemente herido. Sin sus aguijones, con la quemadura de su antiguo vasallo en un costado, su forma más temible desvaneciéndose a cada segundo que pasaba… Su invasión había sido un fracaso. Los humanos habían descubierto a tiempo cómo podían derrotarle, tal y como había pensado unas horas atrás. Su magia impregnando aquellas rocas se había deshecho. Los gigantes en Galar habían desaparecido. Apenas podía mantener el control de unos pocos dragones y fantasmas.

_Has sido derrotado. Desaparece. Vuelve a tus sombras._

Una conversación transcurría en silencio entre Zacian, Zamazenta y él. Ellos dos hablaban como uno solo, y sabían que habían ganado.

Atisbó los restos de su ejército enfrentándose a Lionel y a una antigua enemiga de Sinnoh, esa maldita de Cynthia. Pronto le vencerían allí abajo también.

_He perdido, ¡pero me llevaré a todo el que esté en la torre conmigo!_

De un latigazo de su cola barriendo la mitad de la torre, dos humanos desaparecieron de su vista, aunque todos los Pokémon enemigos supieron evitarle. Su tonelaje aún era suficiente para aplastarlos a todos si quería, aunque eso supusiera su derrota final. Y eso hizo.

 _Has sido un enemigo formidable_.

La voz de la pareja legendaria le dio a entender que no le serviría de mucho. En cuanto Giratina intentó dejarse caer en la plataforma, todos los Pokémon que habían evadido su último ataque le atacaron con todo lo que tenían y sintió todo su cuerpo arder y reducirse mucho más rápidamente. En vez de cubrir la torre, sólo cayó con estrépito delante de Zacian y Zamazenta en el tamaño que los humanos consideraban lo habitual.

Tenía que abandonar Galar.

* * *

—¡Agárrate fuerte!

—¡Lo dices como si hubiera otra opción!

Gloria y Roxy habían sido barridas de la vista de Giratina de un coletazo. Gloria había tenido el milagroso reflejo de tomar de la mano a Roxy antes de que salieran despedidas de la torre. Habían caído unos metros solamente cuando Gloria consiguió agarrarse a un bloque de piedra que sobresalía de la torre, pero aquello no iba a durar. Nadie les podía ver allí, en medio de ninguna parte.

Gloria sintió un pequeño temblor y luego vio una luz morada deshacerse encima de la torre.

—¡Giratina se ha ido! —le dijo Roxy, con cierta alegría.

La campeona no tenía tiempo de saborear su victoria. Sus manos estaban sudorosas. Bien Roxy o las dos acabarían precipitándose al vacío. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para tomarla de la ropa por su muñeca y no de su mano para mantener algo de agarre.

Luego intentó levantarla a pulso.

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Intento… llegar a mi cinto… ¡Corvi! —balbuceó.

Su brazo desistió casi al instante.

—¡No puedo!

Gloria sintió su cuerpo arder y miró a Roxy. Ella estaba a punto de llorar.

—No me puedo creer que vayamos a morir de la forma más estúpida y simple posible en todo este fregado —se lamentó.

El sol estaba saliendo en todo su esplendor por primera vez en semanas y ellas no podían disfrutarlo. De nuevo cruzaron miradas. Roxy parecía más decidida esta vez, y Gloria se temió lo que vino a continuación:

—Suéltame.

—No voy a hacer eso.

—Suéltame y saca a Corvi.

—¡No soy tan rápida!

Quiso hacer el intento de tomar la Pokéball de Corvi a pulso de nuevo, pero ni siquiera pudo doblar la muñeca bien para ello.

—Nadie sabe que estamos aquí. —Ambas miraron hacia arriba, mientras veían una luz multicolor en la cima de la torre. Quizás era el nuevo poder de los legendarios, en contacto con el sol de la mañana—. Y moriremos las dos si no lo intentamos.

—Eso ya lo veremos —la desafió Gloria, cabreada. Tomó aire y soltó su vozarrón con tanta potencia que le tembló toda la cabeza—: ¡¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

El eco se esparció por la silenciosa ciudad. Por desgracia, aquello había sido lo último que el cuerpo de Gloria había dado de sí. Miró por todas partes, esperando su salvación antes de que su mano resbalara definitivamente del saliente. No sabía cómo estaba aguantando tanto tiempo.

—Suéltame, ¡puedes hacerlo!

—¡No quiero, pedazo de atontada!

Gloria miró hacia arriba, esperando que su mano aguantara más. Y un punto negro se acercaba a ellas a alta velocidad. Un pájaro. Dio un giro rápido justo encima de ellas y, con su garra, tomó el agotado brazo de Gloria. La sensación de flotar en el vacío casi hizo que la campeona se desmayara del cansancio.

—¡El Corviknight de Paul! —recordó Roxy.

Qué más le daba quién fuera. Estaban a salvo. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en mantener el agarre con Roxy.

El pájaro dejó a la pareja delante del Centro Pokémon del centro de la ciudad. Roxy tuvo que sostener a Gloria para que no se cayera al suelo de bruces. Roxy la abrazó con todo su ser, cargó con ella esta vez, y la recostó contra el edificio.

—Lo has hecho…

—Pues claro que sí, compa. ¿Qué te creías? —Gloria acabó sentada en el suelo, pero quiso acercarse a Roxy y la tomó con delicadeza de las mejillas con sus manos heridas—. No podía soltarte de nuevo, ¿entiendes? Aunque fueran unos segundos, no podría volver a pasar por eso, por todo el horror… Marnie…

El más cariñoso de los besos se produjo. Ese nombre secreto pronunciado con ese cariño y esa desesperación por seguir vivas en el alba de un nuevo día. Roxy sintió que Gloria le volcaba todo su corazón en sus labios cortados por el frío de la noche. Luego, la campeona volvió a recostarse, feliz de haberle podido decir lo que sentía, y se abandonó al sueño.

Roxy se sentó a su lado y dejó que recostara su cabeza en ella mientras observaba el amanecer. Era su turno de cuidarla.

* * *

Todo el mundo encontró poco a poco a la pareja descansando en la pared del Centro Pokémon. Paul, el único que había oído el grito de socorro, fue el primero, y suspiró de alivio al verlas a salvo. Con todos sus Pokémon a salvo en sus Pokéball, se sintió mal teniendo que despertar a Gloria para que recuperara también a los suyos.

Las noticias de la derrota de Giratina y la desaparición de los gigantes fueron complementadas por la vuelta a la normalidad del suministro eléctrico y de los Pokémon que habían sido poseídos por la bestia. Cynthia, Lionel, Rose, Olivia, los demás líderes… todos fueron reuniéndose para ayudar a la recuperación de Galar, no sin antes tomarse un buen descanso.

Roxy llevó a su agotada novia al hotel de Ciudad Artejo y pasaron allí casi todo un día durmiendo.

Gloria fue la primera en despertar, antes del amanecer del día siguiente. Roxy dormía a su lado. Ambas tenían su ropa de calle puesta, toda sucia, aunque su novia había tenido tiempo de quitarse su chupa de cuero. Sólo con su vestido rosa, aquella belleza de persona tenía un aspecto dulce y angelical.

—Compa. Eh compa.

Roxy abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con pereza.

—En una horita saldrá el sol.

—No jodas, hemos dormido casi todo un día.

Morpeko, que dormía a los pies de su entrenadora, se revolvió. Roxy le hizo una señal de silencio a Gloria para que no alzaran mucho la voz.

—Te quiero —le susurró Gloria.

—Yo también te quiero —le devolvió Roxy con una rara y más que adorable sonrisa.

Otro beso selló esas palabras y se quedaron frente a frente, sólo gozando de la compañía y de la pereza matutina, esperando a que se hiciera de día definitivamente.

* * *

Tomadas de la mano todo el tiempo que les fue posible, Gloria y Roxy atendieron a todos sus amigos y conocidos que preguntaban por ellas. Gente que se iba, especialmente, mientras que montañas de gente que volvían a sus casas.

Cynthia fue la primera en despedirse. A su lado tenía a Dargo y Tizonio, que estaban perfectos, como siempre. A Roxy le irritó ese hecho, pero la campeona de Sinnoh aseguró que habían peleado con todo lo que tenían contra el ejército de Giratina.

—¿Qué ha sido de Helio? —preguntó luego Roxy.

—Sigue vivo. Ahora que todo está volviendo a la normalidad tendrá muchas atenciones. Pronto le trasladaremos a Sinnoh, pero, por el momento, yo tengo que irme. Dargo y Tizonio tendrán a alguien vigilándole.

Roxy asintió y las tres se despidieron con una sonrisa de calma.

Sonia apareció también al cabo de un rato, después de unos días desaparecida. Ella se había negado a dejar a Alistair solo, porque era el único que no podía participar en la batalla. Incluso Roy tenía Pokémon que no eran del tipo Dragón. Sonia apareció con él y con Cathy.

—Los gigantes ya no están. Estamos intentando encontrarles a todos, pero muchos han acabado vomitando las Estrellas Deseo que se tragaron, así que nos va a costar.

—¿Están todas vacías? —preguntó Gloria. Paul y Rose se acercaban a ellas también.

—Sí, todas. No sé exactamente qué pasó en la torre de Artejo, pero erradicó toda la magia de Giratina de un plumazo. Ni siquiera nuestras muñequeras Dynamax funcionan.

Gloria se miró su propia muñequera. El cristal solía brillar en su interior, pero ahora parecía sólo un mineral gris, una simple piedra.

—¿Y Zacian y Zamazenta?

—Nos estamos haciendo cargo de ellos —dijo Rose—. Siguen en lo alto de la torre, en un estado letárgico. Olivia dice que están gastando toda la energía corrupta de las estrellas. Luego, cuando se agote, despertarán.

—Para entonces necesitaremos una nueva fuente de energía —comentó Sonia—. Los legendarios están dando todo de sí para que nos recuperemos rápido, pero es temporal.

—Estamos en ello. Galar es una región rodeada de océano. Estamos haciendo planes para convertir la energía de las mareas en electricidad. Lo malo es que no tendremos ya ningún otro combate entre gigantes en los estadios. Es un desperdicio…

—Mejor así —repuso Roxy—. Prefiero la estrategia a solo volatilizar a medio equipo rival en tres turnos. O que me volatilicen el mío.

Rose se encogió de hombros y siguió con su trabajo.

Los líderes fueron volviendo también a sus pueblos y ciudades de residencia para ayudar a volver a los refugiados que por fin podían volver. Sonia ayudó Cathy a reconstruir los edificios de Pueblo Amura que los gigantes habían destruido, pero no habían sido muchos, por suerte. Aprovechó para encontrar algunas estrellas vacías para estudiarlas con su abuela, en Pueblo Par.

Roxy y Gloria ayudaron todo lo que pudieron también a reconstruir Galar antes de que Zacian y Zamazenta acabaran de gastar su mezcla de energía. Siempre miraban hacia la torre, observando esa peculiar luz que desprendían, y también al cuerpo de la misma torre, donde casi habían muerto. No fueron capaces de separarse ni que fueran unas horas por semanas.

Cuando Galar volvía a estar preparada para afrontar sus nuevos desafíos en una nueva paz, Roxy fue a ver la tumba de su abuelo en Artejo por primera vez en su vida. Gloria la acompañó.

—Él siempre lo supo, ¿sabes?

—¿Lo de Giratina?

—No. Supo que sería quien soy ahora. Nunca le creí. —Gloria le dio la mano y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de su novia—. Se hace raro saber que ahora todo el mundo nos conoce más allá de ser campeona y líder de gimnasio. Sigo sin acabar de digerir que salváramos Galar.

—Tu abuelo creía en ti. Y yo también, compa. Y deberías empezar a hacerlo tú también. Has viajado por dos mundos distintos ya, ¿qué te parece? Tres, si el limbo de Finsternis cuenta.

—Gracias, tía. Eres lo más —le dijo, reclinando su cabeza con la de Gloria.

—Pero la próxima vez que te vayas a poner en riesgo de muerte y de viajar a dimensiones paralelas, ¡por lo menos avísame con tiempo, así te doy un bofetón de buena suerte!

Roxy se rio de buena gana que, como siempre, le salió algo lúgubre.

—Lo haré, prometido. Te pediré que me acompañes.

—Eso sí que me gustaría.

Se sonrieron. Roxy dejó su ramo de flores con cuidado en la tumba de su abuelo y se fueron a buscar una nueva aventura en Galar.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues al parecer... esto es todo. A no ser que se me ocurra algún extra especial, o alguien me haga saber que me he dejado algo, cosillas así, la historia se quedará así. Espero que os haya gustado mucho y nos veremos en otra ocasión <3


End file.
